


Can I lay by your side?

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, tell me what you are going to do when you leave here."</p><p>“I’m going to drive to a hotel, drink some of that vodka, enough to give me dutch courage." Harry looks down at his feet, colour blooming in his cheeks. “I’m going to find a bar, find a man who wants to sleep with me, find some weed and lose myself for a few days.” </p><p>“Look, do you even know your way around Manchester, do you know anyone here?”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“So you are just going to pick up a random man and sleep with him?” Louis huffs out incredulously.</p><p>“There’s a first time for everything.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Fate brings Louis to Harry. Alone, Harry's buying vodka in Louis' local shop. He takes him home, this beautiful stranger, giving him his undivided attention and the weekend of his life. Together they tick off Harry's 'to do' list and fall in love at the same time. Harry has secrets and despairingly, on Monday morning, he has to go back to his old life. Louis and Harry meet up six months later by accident in quite different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you first of all for coming in and having a look and maybe deciding to read, hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks first of all to [annayolome](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/) for being a brilliant friend and cheerleader and helping me write better smut, keeping my head in the game and being truly fabulous, to [larrybitsandbobs](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for being truly lovely, a great friend and for sorting out all my mistakes and [larry-newbie](http://www.larry-newbie.tumblr.com/) for being a sweetheart and a darling friend for helping me see things clearly and for helping me format. I love you all so much (all on Tumblr)
> 
> The song that rings through the first few chapters and inspired the title is Lay me down by Sam Smith.   
> Bedroom playlist on Spotify [here](http://open.spotify.com/user/tommosgun/playlist/0VKjdOUvNlO0X1kMhvIZqb/)
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly I am [tommosgun](http://www.tommosgun.tumblr.com/) on [Tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/112642126107/can-i-lay-by-your-side-17062-words-by) come and say hello xxx

"Tommo."

Louis sighs, straightening up and stretching his back, leaning backwards to try and ease the burning muscles.  
"Coming boss."

He lays the inventory down on the closest beer barrel and wipes his hands on his already filthy jeans. A pub cellar is not the cleanest of places.

"Some more locals to meet."

Louis huffs out a breath and pulls a face at no one. All day he's been doing this stock take. ALL DAY! And the reason it's taken all day is Dave, his boss, calling him every few minutes to introduce him to the customers. 

Louis has worked for Dave in a trendy Manchester bar throughout his last 2 years at uni, working his way up to assistant manager. Once Louis had graduated, Dave threw him a curveball and asked him to manage one of his larger pubs in a quaint village in Cheshire.  
Louis had precisely zero other job offers to choose from and so, with trepidation, agreed. Today was the day he handed it over, hence the stocktake.

Louis climbs the stairs, pushing his sweaty fringe away from his eyes, knowing he must look an absolute sight after a full day humping stuff about, but as the new manager of The Rose and Crown, he needs to be a genial host. So, one last inward grumble and he emerges from the cellar door. Smile plastered on his face.

"Here he is! Louis, this is Harry and Bella."

Louis felt the blood drain downward to his feet, making his head swim and his toes feel like lead.  
Harry. His Harry. The absolute love of his life, holding hands with a pretty blonde girl.

"Guys, this is Louis, the best barman I've ever known and the new manager of this place."

Louis is staring, he knows he is. Harry is staring back at him. Fear, dread, terror all flying out of his eyes. Louis has to act quickly, act normal, act like he has absolutely no clue who they are because there is no way he is ready for this, no way at all.

"Very pleased to meet you, please excuse the state of me." Louis thrusts his hand out towards Bella, shakes her delicate porcelain hand.

Next Harry, as their palms meet Louis feels a familiar jolt, a feeling he's just spent 6 months forgetting, a warm surge of heat flooding his body from their touch.  
Louis flicks his eyes back to Harry, a slightly calmer look now Louis hasn’t instantly given the game away.

"Lou, they're celebrating their engagement, please bring up some champagne and ice buckets."

Louis startles momentarily, meets Harry's gaze again, sees the pleading, the panic has returned.  
"Oh, umm congratulations, let me get that fizz."

He turns and disappears down the stairs, his breath panting out now. Adrenaline pumping he steadies himself, sits on a barrel and covers his face with his hands.

How the fuck has this happened? How has he literally just felt he can cope again after Harry, only to walk headfirst into this nightmare?

~~~~~

Six months previously

~~~~~

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=or2vxz)

“Delivery done, Tetley bitter barrel changed, shelves filled, mixers brought up and that’s me out of here until at least next Wednesday.”

Louis slings his backpack over his shoulder and bids a final farewell to Dave, his boss.

Dave is grouchy losing one of his best barmen and his assistant manager for almost a week.  
“Good luck Tommo, if you get that thing done earlier, it would be nice to see you back.”

“It’s a twenty five thousand word dissertation Dave, it ain’t gonna write itself. I’m never off.”  
Louis sighs, trying not to let the guilt of leaving the bar affect him too much.

“I’ll be back and Josh can work any shifts you need him to and Lucy too, so just call on those two if you get stuck.”  
Dave nods.

“And get that lazy tosser Winston pulling his weight, I don’t know how he made it to manager I really don’t.”

With a backwards wave Louis leaves the bar, pulling his grey beanie over his head to try and protect him for the chill of late February.  
His sweatshirt and sweatpants not much protection against the cold but Louis didn’t really do coats much.  
Earbuds in he strides in time to the songs playing, knowing he probably looks like he is prancing down the street, but he doesn’t care.  
Nearly home he makes a stop at his local shop.

“Bread, milk, cereal, eggs.” He mutters out loud as he shops for a few essentials so he doesn’t have to leave his flat and can thrown himself into writing.

Living on cereal and eggs on toast make the shopping trip easy for him and as he bumbles about looking for his purchases he steps backwards and smashes his backpack into a person.

“Sorry mate, didn't see you there.”  
A guy stands there, staring at Louis, hands pushed deep into the pockets of his black pea coat, a pink beanie on his head, dark curls spilling out everywhere but the thing that Louis noticed most was the guys eyes. The saddest, most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

“M’ok, no damage done.” His deep sultry voice making Louis’ belly flip just a little.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice such a sad lilt to it, his face impassive.

“Not seen you ‘round here before.” Louis turning on his charm and full on flirting.  
Popping his hip and grinning at him.

“No I umm.” The guy can’t quite meet Louis’ playful glint. “It’s umm, just... I’m visiting, yeah, just umm visiting.”

“Oh well it was nice to meet you umm..?” Louis raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“Harry.” The guy murmurs.

“Harry, ok Harry, well I'm Louis and I am obviously keeping you from your shopping so have a lovely day.”

“Bye Louis.” Louis thinks he hears as he wanders off to peruse the cereal aisle, his absolute favourite.

“Louis, shit am I glad you came in, Baxter’s been in looking for you, I told him to do one, slimy toad..”

Maggie, his friend and old neighbour from his last flatshare was working the checkout at the shop, bagging up his shopping as she gossips.

“Don’t tell him I moved in with Cher.” Louis pleads with her.

“I didn’t I promise you.” she crosses her body and closes her eyes.

Louis shakes his head and smiles at her.  
“I believe you Mags.”

He pays her and picks his bags up as Harry slides up next to him and waits to be served.

“Oh and I’ve got some right gossip for you about Matt, guess who he’s sha..”

“Mags!” Louis cuts her off, turning to look at the beautiful stranger called Harry once again.

“You wanna serve this guy, he’s waiting patiently and then you can tell me all your gossip.”

He stands aside and lets the guy go in front of him, checking out his long legs encased in tight skinny black jeans, black cotton sweater and dark brown chelsea boots finishing off the look.

“Umm a bottle of smirnoff please.”

“ID please.” Maggie sweeps her eyes up and down Harry.

He fumbles about in his wallet and pulls out his driving licence.

“Litre or half or what?”

 

“Umm litre please.” The guys voice husky and low.

“Bit early for that pet.” She smiles kindly at him, he lifts his head, sadness flooding his face.  
“It’s not always the answer you know.” She continues, watching his face.

“Sometimes there are no answers.” Harry replies, pursing his lips into a thin smile.

She bags it up for him and takes his cash and he turns to leave.

“See ya.” Louis calls after him.

Harry turns, raises his hand  
“Bye Louis.”

And with that he is out of the door.  
Louis turns back to Maggie.  
“You ever seen him before?”

She shakes her head.  
“Never. He’s not from ‘round here.”

Louis nods and turns his head back to the door.  
“Mags, as much as I wanna know who Matt is shagging, I’m gonna get off and you can tell me later.”

 

“Ok Lou, see ya later sunshine.”

And with that Louis is out of the door and scanning the street for the guy.  
He see’s him across the road stood by a big black car.  
Louis is compelled to cross over and speak to him.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29vots)

“You’re not going to drink all of that are you?”

Harry’s eyes snap up to Louis’ and Louis nods at the bag in his hand.

“That’s my plan but, well, I’m guessing I’ll either puke or pass out before I reach the end but either way, I’m sure there’ll be some oblivion for a while.”

“Oblivion.” Louis says out loud, “why do you need oblivion?”

The guy looks up. “Long, boring story that absolutely no one needs to hear, so if you’ll excuse me..”

“Come back to mine and have a cuppa with me.” Louis blurts out.  
“It’s far too early for vodka and tea always makes you feel better and I am interested in your story.” Louis suddenly goes shy and kicks the ground with his Vans.

Harry stares at him, swapping hands with his carrier bag and turning his wrist over to check his watch. He looks back at Louis.  
“I’m a stranger and you are inviting me into your home?”

“Well, it’s just a tiny flat I share with a crazy, lovely girl but she’s away this weekend to give me some peace to do some uni work so...I am all alone and looking for an excuse not to write so..”

Louis catches his breath, trying to talk fast, get his words out.  
“I’ll even make you some toast too.”

Harry snorts out a laugh for the first time.  
“Tea and toast, how can I refuse that offer?”

“C’mon then, I’m bleeding freezing.” Louis snags his elbow with his free hand and guides him across the road.

“Prepare to be underwhelmed at chez Tommo-Lloyd.”

“You're in your last year at Uni then?”

“Yeah, dissertation time.”

“You 21 then?”

“Nah, 22.” Louis looks over at Harry.  
“Had a gap year and worked in a bar in Spain, had a crazy adventure, needed to just..." He gesticulated, turning his wrist over. "Escape."

Harry's eyes snapped to his.  
"Escape?"  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"From what?"

Louis slowed and turned to Harry.  
"Umm, lots of things. I never really did much as a kid, always helping Mum with the kids, picking them up from school, calling for shopping, babysitting."  
He sighs, shaking his head.  
"I went from school to college to uni without a break and I was kind of discovering myself."

"And did you?" Harry shuffles from foot to foot.

"Did I what?"

"Discover yourself?"

"I did." Louis pushes his tongue into his cheek making it pop out, smiling wryly.  
"You wanna know?"

Harry nods slowly at Louis, his eyes scanning his face.

"I discovered that I only find men attractive and that trying to convince myself I was anything but gay was pointless."

Harry let's a long breath go,  
"Oh."

They reach Louis' building and Louis climbs the steps In front of Harry.

“I’d love to do something like that.”

“What’s stopping you?” Louis halts, putting the key into his door.

"Stuff."

"Then fuck the stuff and just do it."

"Easier said than done." Harry mutters..

"Anyway, how do you take your tea?"

"White, no sugar please."

"Same." Louis lifts his fist to bump Harry, it's takes a second for him to realise what Louis is trying to do and giggles lifting his fist to bump him back.

"I'm such a loser." He snorts.

  
"Toast?"

  
Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.  
"Why are you being so kind?"

  
"Umm, suppose I figured you might need a friend if you were looking for yourself in the bottom of a vodka bottle."

  
Harry stared up at him, sadness flooding from his eyes.  
"It's complicated." Unshed tears gather in his bottom lashes.

  
Louis reaches his hand out and squeezes his shoulder.  
"We can talk if you want?"

  
Harry shakes his head slowly, chewing the inside of his cheek.  
"I've come to have a weekend on my own, away from everyone and everything."

  
"Tea and toast first and then you can run away to yourself."  
Louis quickly tidies the kitchen whilst the tea brews and the toast is ready.  
He grabs the edge of the counter and huffs out a breath, not quite knowing how to best help Harry. He was troubled, that was clear to see but all Louis could offer was an ear and some breakfast. But he wanted to see those beautiful eyes sparkle, a real smile erupt from his lips.  
He felt under pressure to get these next few minutes right!  
The toaster popped and the thick delicious bread is golden brown. A generous layer of butter and he is juggling mugs and plates into the living room. Harry is on his knees looking at the framed photos on the fireplace.

  
"S-sorry you don't mind do you?"  
Harry points to the photos.  
"Your friends?"

  
"Umm yeah, the guy on the right is my best mate from school and me.  He came to visit me in Spain when I worked there,  Stan he's called."

Harry picked up the framed picture and looked closer at it.  
"Cool." He places it back down carefully and picks up the next one. "These?"

  
"Umm, the dark haired girl is my roomie Cher and the guy is her boyfriend and the prick on the end next to me is my ex, I should lay that photo down or something yeah?" Louis chuckles low.  
"But truthfully, I don't give a shit, well rid."

  
"When did you split?"  Harry kneeling down, sits back on his heels, 

  
"Months ago now, just keep the photo for Cher and Blake." Louis rolls his eyes with a smile.

  
"You single now?" 

  
Louis hands Harry his tea and a plate of toast.  
"I am, although that lady in the shop tells my my previous ex is on the prowl for me but he can bollocks, he was a cheat. But anyway." Louis sweeps his hand for Harry to sit on the couch.  
"Enough about my fucking shit love life, tell me summat about you, how old are you, single or taken, where do you live?" 

“Erm.” Harry widens his eyes at the questioning, straightening up and moving to the sofa.  
“ I’m 20, single and I live in Cheshire, I have one sister and umm that’s about it.”

  
“You work? Or uni?” Louis licks butter from his fingers.

  
Harry coughs into his hand, his eyes flick up to Louis and back down to his untouched toast.  
“I work, um family business, work for Dad.”

  
“Oh cool, what kinda business is it?"

Harry keeps his eyes down, picking the edge of the toast crust off and popping it in his mouth, chewing slowly.  
“Umm we have land, like horses and agriculture.”

  
“Harry, are you a young farmer?” Louis' tone is teasing.

  
He barks out a laugh, eyes coming up from his plate, some of the tension dissolved in his laughter.  
“Suppose I am in a way.”  
His tongue pokes out of his mouth at Louis and Louis is charmed, thinks Harry is so very handsome and lovely.

  
“So your plan this weekend?” Louis quirks his eyebrow at him.  
“Apart from annihilation via vodka, what else were you planning in your get away from it all trip?”

  
Harry takes a bite of his toast, his lips shiny and greasy from the butter, licking at them and chasing down the food with a gulp of tea.  
“Promise not to laugh.”

  
“Cross my heart.” Louis draws a little cross with his finger over his heart.

  
Harry sighs, puts his plate on the little coffee table and scrubs his hand through his hair making his messy quiff stand up even higher.  
“Ok, my list consists of three things.”

  
Louis nods his encouragement.

  
“Get drunk.”

  
“Well yeah I kinda figured that!”

  
“Get high.”

Louis' tongue snakes out of his mouth, licking his lips.  
"Right. And...?"

  
"Get laid."  
Harry rushes the last word out, mumbling it but Louis clearly hears what he said.

  
He nods slowly at him.  
“Sounds pretty doable.” He tries to sound casual for Harry's sake.

  
“You think?” Harry's voice just a mumble rolling from his tongue.

  
Louis goes into practical mode.  
“You’re a good looking lad Harry, you shouldn’t have a problem getting yourself laid and any Manchester bar will have someone willing to hook you up with a spliff or two.”

  
“Doable for you maybe, you have so much confidence Louis.” Harry slurps at his hot tea a crease between his eyes clearly visible

  
Louis shakes his head, clicking his tongue.  
“I'm gobby but I often have crippling insecurities.”

  
Harry watches him carefully, disbelief in his eyes.

  
“It’s true Harry.” Louis reiterates.

  
Harry drains his cup and stands to take them in the kitchen.

  
“Leave them mate, I’ll sort it.”  
Louis waits a beat. Harry sits back down.  
“Why this weekend?”

  
Harry stares at him, Louis see’s his jaw clench, sees the strain in his eyes.  
“I can’t talk about it really but umm, It's my last chance, so yeah this weekend means everything to me.”

  
Louis' heart stutters in his chest.  
"Last chance?" His voice cracks a little, he clears his throat and watches Harry.

  
"I'm not like, dying."

  
Louis exhales loudly, a wash of relief flooding over him.

  
"But it's out of my hands." Harry tags on sadly.

  
"I don't understand.." Louis' voice soft, his eyes boring into Harry.  
"You going to prison or summat?"

  
Harry purses his lips.  
"Nothing like that, well, maybe my own personal prison but I'm not a criminal."

  
Louis grimaces, shaking his head.  
"I don't understand.."

  
"I don't wanna talk about it any more." Harry sweeps his hand, shaking his head.

  
Louis stares at him, sees the strain in his eyes and nods.  
“Ok Harry, sorry. Was only trying to help.”

  
Harry’s eyes flood with tears now, his breath hitches he stands up.  
“I know, I know you were, you have been really kind Louis. I better go, I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

  
Louis feels panic in his chest. He really doesn’t want to let this boy go, let him just walk away.  
“I feel like you might do something crazy like drink that whole bottle. I don’t want to let you go in this state Harry, please..”

He stands and steps forward, holds his hands out gripping Harry’s arms. “Tell me what you are going to do when you leave here.”

“I’m going to drive to a hotel, drink some of that vodka, enough to give me dutch courage.”  
Harry looks down at his feet, colour blooming in his cheeks.  
“I’m going to find a bar, find a man who wants to sleep with me, find some weed and lose myself for a few days.” 

A man. Louis’ gut instinct was right.  
“Look, do you even know your way around Manchester, do you know anyone here?”

  
He shakes his head.

  
“So you are just going to pick up a random man and sleep with him?” Louis huffs out incredulously.

  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Harry mutters, the blush spreading down his neck.

  
“First time. So is that what this is all about? You’re not out is that it?” Louis' voice is gentle and encouraging.

  
Harry finally looks up at him.  
“I’m not out but that’s not...It’s complicated Louis.”

  
The anguish in his eyes is heartbreaking.

  
“Are you bi or pan or something and with a woman and want a man?” Louis tries to make sense of his anguish.

  
Harry shakes his head.  
“I’m gay, I’m not with anyone, I just, I need to do this Louis." He closes his eyes and lays his head back.  
‘Like I said it’s really complicated.”

  
“It always is Harry.” Louis adds sadly.

  
“No but...I can’t, it’s impossible and I have to know, I can’t go through life, I have to at least know.”  
His voice rises in a panic.

  
“Ok, ok.” Louis slides his hands up and down his arms.  
“It’s ok Harry, really.”

  
“But it’s not ok. Whatever happens this weekend, has to last me a lifetime. I need to make it count.”

  
“And you think the answer is to sleep with a complete stranger?” Louis tries to reason with him.

  
“How else am I going to do this? How else am I ever going to experience what the real me wants to experience?” Harry's tormented face stabbing at Louis' heart.

  
“Oh fuck Harry, it won’t just go away you know, you’ll always be gay, this might just open a whole new can of worms for you.”  
Louis pulls him into a hug. Holds him so tight, he melts into his touch. Harry gathering him closer, rocking gently together. They stay like this for minutes, so close.

  
“Would you sleep with me?” Harry rasps out, heat from his breath on Louis’ hair.

  
Louis pulls away slightly, grasps Harry’s arms again.

  
“What?” Louis stares up into his face.

  
“Sorry.” Harry backs away.  
“Stupid idea, sorry. I umm you're so hot and you're just everything... Sorry, I didn’t mean to gross you out, you’ve been nothing but kind.”  
He bends to grab his pink beanie.

  
“You ummm, you didn’t gross me out. I just... I wasn’t expecting..”

  
“So you could?” Harry's eyes hopeful now.

  
“Harry, shit this is weird.” Louis takes a step back towards him.

  
Harry pulls the beanie on.  
“Thanks for everything, I really mean that, thank you.”

  
He walks off towards the door and Louis feels panic rising.  
“No wait, don’t go.”

  
Harry stops in the doorway. “I have to Louis, I should just..”

  
Louis walks over to him, eyes flicking over his face, his collarbones peeping out of his sweater.  
He reaches up and winds one of the curls poking out of Harry’s hat around his finger.  
“Are you serious about this?” Louis questions him.

  
“Deadly.” He replies in a heartbeat.

  
Louis rises up, eyes on Harry’s lips. He grabs his coat collar and pulls him down to his kiss.  
Soft gentle brushes of dry lips, featherlight. Louis pulls back, looks at Harry.  
“I don’t want some dick not caring about how important this is for you.” Louis whispers against Harry’s mouth.

  
“Please Louis.” Harry urges.

  
“You absolutely sure?”  Louis shuffles closer, his eyes on Harry's mouth.

  
Harry leans forward, the hard line of his cock pressing into Louis’ hip.

  
Louis pulls back slightly to look up into imploring eyes.  
“I’d be honoured to be your first time.”

  
Their lips crash together, frantic.  
Louis licks across the seam of Harry’s mouth and he opens for him, tongues tasting. A moan from Harry goes straight to Louis’ dick, swelling him even more in his trackies.  
Harry is pushed up against the door and Louis is pushed all up into Harry.  
Harry drops his hand to Louis’ arse and pulls him in, the pressure of his thigh against his cock is so welcomed. Fuzzy pleasure spreading out from Louis’ belly.  
Louis grabs his lapels and walks him towards the bedroom.

  
“No vodka, you need to remember this, be sober.”

  
Harry pulls his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth.  
“Second thoughts?” Louis quizzes him.

  
“Nope. Can’t believe I met you, It’s fate.”

  
Louis pushes Harry’s coat from his shoulders.  
Pulls his beanie off.  
“Just gonna sort some things.”  
He roots about in his drawer for lube and condoms and after scrolling through his playlist, clicks his phone into the dock and turns the sound low.  
Sam Smiths beautiful smooth voice singing out.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_  
 _These nights never seem to go to plan_  
 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Harry is perched on the edge of Louis’ bed. Never feeling more nervous or excited as he does right now. His eyes never leaving Louis.  
Louis holds his hands out for Harry to hold and as their palms meet he pulls him up.  
Lets his hands drop and reaches up brush his cheek.  
“Don’t look so scared.” Louis murmurs.

  
“‘M terrified.”

  
Louis’ arms encircle him, slide under his sweater feeling his warm soft skin, running over the planes of his back.  
He reaches up on tiptoes and lightly nuzzles at his neck, littering kisses along the column of his throat as Harry throws his head back to give him better access. Breathy sighs escaping his lips.  
Louis’ hands run over his ribs, lifting his sweater with him and pulls his mouth off to take the sweater off.  
Delicious smells of warm skin, something spicy, soap and man filling Louis senses.  
He lets his eyes sweep down Harry’s body. He’s perfect. Dark ink litters his skin, softly defined muscles make his chest so broad but tapers down to narrow hips and waist. Louis leans forward planting kisses on his chest and stomach, breathing in his heady scent.  
He feels Harry’s hands now, sliding his sweatshirt up. So many emotions in his eyes.  
“It’s ok.” Louis reassures him.  
“Do what you feel comfortable with.”

  
Harry finishes off removing his top, lets his eyes fall down Louis’ body.  
He runs his hands over his chest and stomach, touching and tracing his tattoo’s.  
“Perfect.” Harry looks up and meets his eyes.

  
Louis looks down and see’s Harry’s huge pale hand on his golden skin, he shivers, a thrum flowing through his body.  
“Can I?” Louis reaches for Harry’s belt.  
He nods.

  
Louis unbuckles it and springs his button open, slides his zip down. He hears Harry inhale sharply.  
He looks up at him and Harry’s eyes are filled with longing now.  
Gone is the fear, replaced by need.  
Louis slides his hands to Harry’s hips and pulls his jeans down past his arse.  
Having to bend slightly to help them get past his thighs as they are such a snug fit and then they are falling to the floor.  
Harry steps out of them.  
Louis looks down.  
Firm strong legs with a light sprinkling of hair topped off by a pair of black CK boxer briefs, straining to hold in what looks like a pretty impressive erection.

  
“Fuck Harry, why have you never..?”

Harry silences him with a finger to his lips. “Please Louis.” His implores. “Not now, just let’s..”

They kiss, lips moving, tongues exploring, tasting. Harry’s hands come down to Louis sweats, his hands slide under the waistband and he pushes them down.  
Louis steps out of them, kicks them to the side, freeballing, he has no underwear to remove.  
Harry looks down at Louis’ body, he huffs out a breath.  
“Fuck.” His voice shaky.

  
Louis captures his attention back.  
“Can I?” His hands on the waistband of his boxers.  
Harry nods, biting his lip and Louis just does it. Just pulls them down, his hands sweeping over the soft mounds of him bum, his erection bobbing about.  
Their bodies crash together in a fervor of lips and hands. Touching, stroking, feeling each other. Their erections bumping together, they push in for more friction. Harry’s hands on Louis’ bum, pulling him closer to grind forward onto him, panting into Louis’ mouth.  
Louis taps his foot and makes him take the step back to the bed and lays him down.

“I just want you to relax and enjoy this ok? Tell me if you don’t like something.” Harry had regressed to nervous again. Laid flat on his back, Louis kneels over him on the edge of the bed. His eyes taking in his body again. So stunning. “Just umm, you’ve had sex with a woman right?”  
Harry nods.

“Ok.”

Louis concentrates on helping to make Harry relax, kissing him all over his body but avoiding anything too intimate yet. Lets him get used to the feeling of a man with his lips on him, sucking at his skin, licking him.

“You are so fucking hot Harry.” Louis murmurs into the skin of his ribs, making Harry’s pulse flutter. Harry’s hand trailing up and down Louis’ back. Louis takes his time, tender and caring, letting his tongue trail over his body. He swipes broadly over his nipple and Harry jerks.  
"You like that?" Louis hums and licks again.

"Mmm." He sighs, his face beginning to flush.

  
Louis sucks and let's his teeth softly graze over his swollen bud. Soft slow breaths leaving Harry’s lips. Licking one nipple, rolling the other between thumb and finger.  
Louis kisses right down his body, tracing his V lines with his tongue, down to his thighs, eyes flicking to his cock laid heavily on his stomach. Louis’ groin throbs low and deep with excitement.

Keeping his mouth on his skin, Louis reaches for the lube.  
“Just relax, just having a little play about, I won’t do anything without asking.” His voice rumbling against Harry’s skin.

  
“It’s fine.” Harry’s voice is so low.

  
Louis squeezes some into his hand, it’s raspberry flavour, the soft fruity smell complimenting the sultry smell of arousal.  
He rubs his hands together “I’m just going to explore a little.”  
He slides his hand over Harry’s balls, hears Harry suck in a deep breath.  
The glide of the lube making it so pleasurable for Harry.

  
“That ok?” Louis’ hand gently sweeping and cupping and massaging.  
Harry’s cock twitches hard, the head shiny with his own natural lubrication.

  
“Y-yeah.” Harry's head pushed back hard into the pillow.

  
Fuck, Louis loves doing this, taking his time, just enjoying watching someone lose themselves like this.  
With the other hand he slides it around Harry’s shaft, avoiding the head at first. Slow shallow sweeps, the sighs and pants coming from Harry are enough to keep Louis’ groin in a state of flux. Throbbing with want, but also enjoying himself too much to rush anything.  
Louis slides his hand around the girth and then up his length. His skin shiny with the lube.  
Louis finally lets his palm run over the head of his cock.

  
Harry jerks hard.  
“Fu-uck.” Louis’ hand clicking with the lube on skin sound, his other hand still playing with his balls.

  
“Can I taste you?”  
Harry throws his forearm over his eyes.  
“Fuck yeah.”

  
Louis doesn’t need any more encouragement. His lips wrap around his head and just suckle. Harry groans low. He sucks all the lube off, wanting to taste him. Harry leaking hard now.

  
“You taste so good.” Swooping down and swallowing him some more, just feeling the tip hit his throat he pulls back and just enjoys the weight and feeling of Harry in his mouth, curling his tongue around the sides and rolling it slightly to get some good sensations for Harry. Letting it slide back out, lips slowly massaging him, suckling on the head again,  
Harry whines, Louis feels like he might be close so he gently pulls off.

  
“Harry, are you sure you want to be fucked?” Louis making sure it's exactly what he wants.

  
“Yes, oh please Louis, yes.” desperation in his words.

  
“Ok, I need to get you nice and ready ok?” Louis' voice soft and reassuring.

  
“I will use lots of lube and my fingers ok? Just try and relax.”

  
Harry has his bottom lip fully in his mouth, his hair sticking to his forehead, his face beautifully flushed.

  
“Just enjoy, tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”  
Louis lubes his fingers and spreads Harry’s legs and squirts some directly on his bum.  
He begins by just massaging around his opening, slow and steady, knowing the nerve endings are particularly sweet around here and will feel so nice for Harry. The soft whine coming from him tells Louis this is true.  
He slowly puts pressure on his opening, running his finger around the puckered skin and feeling it flutter as he goes a little further.  
“Just blow a big breath out now Harry and relax your muscles.”  
Harry does as he tells him and Louis is in with one finger.

  
It's hot and tight so Louis slowly runs around in a circle. Harry panting into his forearm still.  
Louis bends and takes Harry's cock in his left hand and slowly licks at it.  
The noises coming from Harry get louder. Louis just lazily sucks, licks and sinks his mouth down, all the while opening him up with his right hand.  
He takes him deep in his throat and adds a second finger as he does.  
All Harry feels is the overwhelming pleasure sweeping over his body. Louis expertly fingering him, sliding higher to stroke over his prostate, eliciting the most arousing noises from Harry as he does so.  
He slides his mouth off and Harry whines.  
"All good? That’s an amazing feeling yeah?" Louis' lips mumble against Harry's cock.

  
"Fuck Louis yeah, fuck."

  
Louis keeps up the friction deep inside of him and Harry is writhing on the bed. Louis chooses his moment, sinks his mouth over his cock and adds a third finger.  
Harry bucks his hips at this making his cock nudge deep into Louis throat and making Louis' slicked fingers slide deeper.  
He’s taking it really well. Louis feels almost proud of him.

  
"Close Louis."

  
He takes this as his cue.  
"Unwrap the condom Harry."  
He does and Louis keeping his fingers in place, sits up on his knees and nods down to his own leaking cock.  
"Put it on for me love."

  
Harry's hands take hold of Louis cock and Louis hisses at the delicious pressure.

  
“You’re going to kill me with that.” Harry pants as Louis keeps up his prepping.

  
“You’d be surprised what will fit up there.” Louis smiles at him.  
“Lube Harry, plenty on please.”

  
Harry drizzles it on. Lays back down flat on his back.  
Louis adjusts himself around.

“Knees right up Harry.”  
Louis kneels between his legs, slides his fingers out slowly leaving Harry whimpering.  
He lines himself up, stops and stares at Harry, such a significant moment. Eyes locked, he raises his eyebrows questioningly, the air crackling with anticipation. Harry nods. Louis smiles at him and just gently lets the head slide in.  
Harry’s eyes pop out, the sweat now covering his body.

  
“Relax harry, ok? Nice and steady.”  
Slowly, very slowly, Louis inches his way in.  
“Ok babe? You Ok?”

  
Harry swallows. “Y-yeah, god yeah.”

  
Louis swoops down and captures his lips, kissing him tenderly, still slowly filling him until he is fully in.  
“You did it, that’s it all.” he smiles against Harry’s lips.  
He just stays still, letting Harry get used to the fullness.  
Louis just slowly grinds into Harry. Harry groans.

  
“It’ssss...ahhh….whaa..jeeez.” Incoherent babbling, licking his lips and rolling his head into the pillow.

  
Louis slides back a little and pushes back in, so tight, so hot.  
“This ok?”

  
“Uhhh..ye-yeah...I caaan’t.”

Louis loving the way Harry is completely lost in the moment. Not a fully formed word has escaped his lips since Louis entered him.  
He just continues to slowly grind and give him shallow thrusts.  
After a few minutes he tries a bit more, pulling out a bit further and driving in deeper.

  
“Oohhh sh-shit.” Harry's eyes wild and blown, lost in the moment.

  
“Is it too much Harry? You want me to stop?”

  
“N..Oohh No.”

  
“Bit more?”

  
“Y-yeah, .”

  
Louis obliges, slides further out and back in with more purpose, shifting slightly and seeing Harry spasm as he does so.  
“That good love?” Louis feels Harry’s body buck upwards, seemingly chasing more.

  
“S-oo good, feels..Ahhh." The breathy moans filling Louis up with coiled desire.

  
Soon Louis is fully sliding in and out, eliciting delicious sounds from Harry. Watching his beautiful face in the throes of euphoria.  
Louis shifts and watches for the reaction he wants. Harry wails and he knows he is succeeding in his aim, that Harry is so very close.

He up’s the pace, Harry arches up towards him, searching, needing this. One, two, three more thrusts and Harry is lost in the frenzy of orgasm. Come spurting up his belly and chest.

  
Louis wants to memorise this moment forever. This feeling flooding his body, the visual delight of Harry blissed out under him. It’s earth shattering, it’s everything.  
Louis comes so hard with Harry’s name on his lips.

“Oh fuck.” After several minutes of glorious post orgasmic bliss these were Harry’s first mumbled words.

  
“Was that ok?” Louis' voice still shaky.

  
Harry huffs out a laugh, “Ok? Shit Louis, it was...It was just, fuck, how do I even begin to describe it? It was as many cliches as you can think of. Mindblowing, orgasmic, lifegiving.”

  
Louis chuckles. “You’re welcome, hope that ticked your ‘get laid’ box?”

  
“Ticked it, underlined it and highlighted it.”

  
“So, I just need to get you some weed and do you really need to get pissed now?” Louis teased him gently.

  
“Nah, it was dutch courage to go do this. Fuck, I can’t believe..”  
But his face drops.  
“But that’s it now. Suppose I have just ruined the rest of my life by finding out what I am missing.”

  
“Harry, please, surely there is a solution?” Louis presses.

  
Harry shakes his head.  
“Let me enjoy this feeling, soak it up. It’s got to last me a lifetime.”

  
“I thought you were escaping for the weekend?” Louis absently plays with Harry's sensitive nipple.

  
“Well that was my plan, but..”

  
“So stay here..” The words came tumbling out. Louis has never been more serious in his whole life.  
"Stay. I'll get some weed and we can drink some vodka and.." Louis sighs "And you can just be free for the weekend. Be out, be you."

  
Harry's eyes fill with tears.  
"You really mean it?"

  
"I really mean it."  
Harry reaches up and kisses Louis.

Louis eventually let's Harry go wash up but only after a slow sensual blow job. Harry is glowing!

  
He hears him singing in the shower, Louis smiles to himself, wondering just how crazy you have to be to invite a complete stranger to come and stay with you.  
He pulls on his boxers and gets his phone from the dock and texts Cher. He knows she is in Rochdale with her boyfriends family but he doesn't want her walking into all of this.  
Throwing himself into the sofa he goes into his messages.

'I've pulled, don't come home, hot weekend on the cards! STAY AWAY!!'

'WHO IS IT??? Gimme all the goss Tommo!!'

'No one you know! He's here for the weekend! Do NOT come home!'

'I won't babe! Enjoy! Need fucking DEETS tho.'

'Full details over coffee on Monday! My shout xxxx'

'Deal xxx!'

Harry comes wandering back into Louis living room, just a towel slung low on his hips.  
"I have a bag in my car, thought I could pay my way by getting some shopping in and cooking for us?"

  
"You don't have to do that Harry." Louis protests.

  
"Nah, it's the least I can do. Where's the nearest supermarket?"

  
"There's a Sainsburys just down my road and left at the traffic lights." Louis doing the hand movements to match his directions.

  
"Sainsburys is perfect, thank you. Can I go in your bedroom to get my clothes?" 

  
"Harry, you can go anywhere except the other bedroom, just do what you want." Louis reassures him. 

  
Harry grins at him, quirking an eyebrow. "you sure you want me here?"

  
“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t sure.”

  
Harry smiles and nods, rubs at his damp hair and wanders into the bedroom to get dressed.  
“I left my car near that shop, I think I can find my way.”

  
Louis takes him to the window and shows him the way.  
Hand on his back, leaning into him Louis gets a warm stirring in his belly.

  
“See you soon, thanks again Louis.” Harry bends and kisses him on the cheek.

  
Louis watches him go, not realising his hand has come up to cover the cheek he kissed.

After a quick shower, Louis sets up his laptop and opens a new google document and then just sits there looking at the screen.  
What the hell just happened? He just had the most amazing sex with a virtual stranger who he's now invited to stay for the weekend!

  
He subconsciously pushes his finger into a bruise on his upper arm where Harry clung to him in the throes of passion. Feels the dull burn and smiles to himself. It's not every day you run into a shit hot attractive guy, almost begging you to sleep with him.

  
Louis takes a deep breath, scrubs his hand over his face and begins to type.  
Almost two hours later Louis has a slight niggle in his stomach that maybe Harry has got cold feet and isn't coming back. Maybe he hated it? But no, Louis watched him, saw how deeply aroused he was.

The buzzer makes him jump.  
Harry lumbers in, as he opens the door, with hands full of bags.  
"I have more Louis, won't be a minute."

  
Louis looks down at the bags, a spiky pineapple top, a bottle with a champagne style cork, a cucumber and corn cobs were just a few of the things poking out of the bags. Louis goes to the window and sees Harry at a huge black Range Rover. Louis frowns to himself, this kid clearly has money, driving about in a car worth tens of thousands and this shopping alone would have been more than Louis' monthly shopping budget.

  
He closes the boot and has just as many more bags and a holdall thrown over his shoulder.  
"Harry, bloody hell lad, is there owt left in Sainsburys?"

  
Harry barks out a laugh. "Just wanted to repay you in some way so thought I'd fill your cupboards and fridge."

  
"Harry there was no need.."

  
"And I eat a lot so thought we needed plenty of supplies."

  
Louis starts putting the shopping away. Eggs, bacon, steak, chicken, ham, cheese, every vegetable and every salad ingredient, every fruit. The bottle was champagne, there werev3 of them! Plus beer, wine, juice, breads, cakes, chocolate.

"Are you expecting to just eat and have sex all weekend?" Louis holds up a giant box of condoms and lube that was also in the shopping.

  
"Well, I don't like to presume anything but as I was a Boy Scout once upon a time, my motto is always 'be prepared' so.."

  
Louis runs his hand down Harry's back.  
"Listen Harry, I can't afford to chip in much towards this lot."

  
Harry spins and takes Louis into his arms.  
"This is on me Louis, please, it's no problem."

  
Louis scans Harry's face, his nose a little red from the cold.  
"Well.." Louis reaches up and kisses the end of Harry's nose. "We best eat lots and have tons of sex then."

  
Harry blinks slowly at Louis, his smile melting into fondness.  
"Sounds like a perfect weekend to me."

  
They kiss, soft and sweet, becoming deeper and passionate.  
Louis stops for breath.  
“Are you insatiable Harry?”

  
“You seem to make me that way.” He grins, bumping noses and turning away, adjusting himself in his jeans. “Hungry?”

Louis nods, his eyes still on the bulge.

  
“I mean for food?”Harry pulls his tongue out and winks.

  
“Hungry for everything, food, you..”

  
Harry chuckles.  
“Where have you been all my life Louis?”

  
Louis’ chest tightens, he moves a corkscrew curl and tucks it behind Harry’s ear.  
“Ditto.”

Harry cooks them delicious bacon and cheese baguettes.  
“What do you want to drink? Tea, champagne, vodka, water, juice?”

“Tea, white no sugar please.”

They sit eating them on their knee in Louis’ cosy living room.

“What are you writing?”

“My final paper for my sports sciences degree. Writing about incidences, severity and prevention of sport related injuries.”

“And what would you like to do?”

Louis takes a bite of his sandwich and raises his eyes thinking.        “I could do another year after this and get a teaching certificate and be a PE teacher. Or maybe go into a keep fit type job, personal trainer or something, I don’t know to be honest. Dream job would be a football coach.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “You like footy then?”

“God I love footy.” Louis beams. “I love all sport but football is my absolute passion.”

“Yeah me too, I have a Man U season ticket, I go when I can.”

“You jammy bastard, I support Donny Rovers but I love Man U too.” Harry ducks his head grinning.

“You should easily get a sport or fitness related job Louis. Thought you had a fit body.” Harry sweeps his eyes over Louis making him prickle at the attention on him.

“I like to try and keep fit but I hate like gym stuff for myself. I much prefer playing sports like football to keep me in shape. I like swimming too.”

Harry nods at him, watching him speak, his eyes keep falling to Louis’ mouth and back up to his eyes.

Harry insists on tidying the kitchen and washing up and Louis attempts to write. But he can hear Harry singing along to his phone in the kitchen and he is so full from the lovely food he made him and his mind is wandering all the time.

  
“Looks like I’m going to have to pull some all nighters.” He sighs and smiles to himself. Logs off and closes the laptop.

“Hey, why aren’t you writing, I will sit quietly and not disturb you.”

“I’m tired, I feel like an afternoon nap, wanna join me?”

Harry grins at him. “Sounds blissful.”

 

They just cuddle all afternoon. Laying naked in each others arms, playing questions and answers. Some of them Harry will answer, some he won’t.

“How many siblings have you got?”

  
“Just one sister, umm Gemma, she lives in Italy with her husband, I miss her so much.”

  
Louis pulls him in, they are laid facing each other, Louis leg slotted between Harry’s thighs.

  
“What about you?”

  
Louis snorts “S’like Kings Cross at home, Mum just had her second lot of twins.”

  
Harry’s eyes go wide like saucers.

  
“Plus I have 2 other non twin sisters so all in all, I have five half sisters and one half brother.”

  
“Wow, seven kids, that’s amazing. Bet Christmas is such fun in your house.”

  
Louis tucks his head under Harry’s chin and lightly kisses his chest.  
“It was always manic, my dad left when I was a baby and so my step dad brought me up. But then they got divorced and it was a bit messy and..” Louis stops, takes a breath and plants another kiss.

  
“It’s all good now, she met a nice man and I have a brother now which, well, I’ve always wanted a brother.”

  
Harry can feel Louis smiling against his skin, his fingers carding through Louis’ hair.

  
“Aww you’re so lucky, I was always a bit lonely growing up, would have loved a house full of kids.”

  
“And I would have loved a bit of peace and quiet and less bickering in my house. But we always want what we don’t have.”  
Louis feels Harry tense up.  
“Sorry Harry, sorry.”

  
“Nothing to be sorry for, it’s my stupid problem. And don’t worry about saying stuff this weekend, don’t pussyfoot around me, I’m fine, I’ll be fine.”

  
Louis pulls back a bit and looks up at him.  
“I hope so Harry.”

  
Harry bends and captures Louis’ lips.  
They stay like this all afternoon, holding each other and chatting and kissing.

  
“You’re so easy to talk to.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ hair.  
“And you’re fit as fuck. And you smell so good.”

  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”  
Louis tickles his ribs and makes him squirm.

  
“Why did you talk to me outside of the shop?”

  
Louis thinks for a few seconds.  
“I thought you were drop dead gorgeous, I was worried you were going to do something daft with the vodka, like drink it all and I was intrigued.”

  
Harry hums.  
“Drop dead gorgeous?”

  
“You fucking know you are.” Louis chuckles. “I take it you have mirrors at home?”

  
“I think I’m pretty average. You however...I followed you around the shop you know?”

  
“Oh my god I brought a stalker home.” Louis screeches, making Harry laugh.

  
“I was sat outside of that shop in my car, planning out my entire life and you came breezing down the street, looked like you didn’t have a care in the world and I was mesmerised by you.”

  
“Fuck, Harry.” Louis gathers him in even closer.  
“So our timing was perfect then. Why my shop?”

  
Harry shrugs.  
“Was driving around in a bit of a daze, just glad to be away, but wondering where the hell I start.” He recants.  
“I thought, get some booze, go find a hotel near the village, get some decent slugs of vodka down my neck and get myself out there searching, and you walked down the street and my brain just turned to mush and I just...I was quite fucked basically, who could compete with you?”

  
“Meant to be then, a twist of fate or something?” Louis trailed his hand down Harry’s back making him shudder.

  
“Yeah, a twist of fate, I like that. I like you.” Harry rolled himself half onto Louis, pinning him down and kissing him.

  
“Thank you, I like you too." 

Now will you teach me how to give a blow job please.” he says as he scooted lower down the bed kissing Louis’ chest and stomach.

  
“Oh fuck, what a pain, showing someone how to suck your dick, can’t think of owt worse. I think this weekend is going to be so shit, how will I cope.” He drawls sarcastically.

Harry thumps him playfully.  
“Stoooooop.” He whines. “I can’t help it if I’m a noob to all of this.”

  
Louis chuckles.  
“Of course I’ll show you!"

  
"Cool." 

  
"Right are you ready to take in this indepth information?"

  
"Think so.."

  
"Ok, here goes..." Louis stifles a giggle.

  
Harry looks up at him all expectantly.

  
"You wanna take notes?"

  
"Looooouis, don't tease." He pokes him in the belly button.

  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry," Louis coughs dramatically, clears his throat and takes a deep breath.  
"Do what the fuck you like, a dick is grateful for any attention, a mouth is especially pleasing, so there's no wrong or right. Do what feels comfortable and just mind your bloody teeth. Do what you like to feel when you are receiving a blow job."

  
"That's it?"

  
"That's it! Only do what you feel happy doing, I won't come in your mouth, I'll warn you to stop."

"But I'm curious about the whole coming in my mouth thing."

  
Louis chuckles.  
"It feels like there is a LOT and it's quite umm what's the word I'm looking for? Forceful maybe? But maybe you could just catch a bit of your lips or spit it straight out?"

  
"You wouldn't be offended?" Harry's lashes sweeping down hiding his slight embarrassment.

  
"Of course not!" Louis' tone was warm and tender. Taking in this beautiful boy, his insecurities wide open for Louis to do with what he wanted. Louis just wanted.

  
"Feel nervous. I'm so glad I'm here with you, I can't imagine asking a stranger about this."

  
"But I am a stranger Harry." Louis loops his finger around one of his curls.

  
Harry lays his head on Louis' belly.  
"You don't feel like a stranger."

  
And Louis couldn't argue with that. He felt Harry's hand slide around him and just the thought that this was his first cock made Louis' head spin.  
His hand is gentle but strong, sliding up and down, his foreskin creating friction over his head.

  
"You h-have nice fingers. Ahhhhhh"  
Louis still twisting curls in Harry's hair, sighing at the growing heat in his groin.

  
Harry shifts, lifts himself up and wraps his lips around Louis and Louis' eyes white out.  
Hot wet glorious heat enveloping his cock. He feels his tongue licking, swiping over the head and then back over with his lips, sealing him in and then moving down.

  
"Fuck Harry, that amazing love, so good."

  
Harry hums around him and has Louis desperately trying to tame his hips from choking him with his dick.  
Working him, swallowing, heat, wet, overwhelming sensations.  
"You're a-a fast learner." Louis gasps.

  
Feeling Harry's tongue sliding about, his lips so sweet.  
He pulls off, takes a breath. He looks up at Louis plants a soft kiss to the tip.  
"Gorgeous." He murmurs before sinking back down again.

  
Louis wants to remember that moment forever, put a pretty frame around it, have Harry sign it and be the background picture of his mind forever.  
The noises Harry is making are shooting straight to his balls, spreading a fiery hot glow through his groin.  
"I...I won't last long now Harry." Louis ground out between filthy moans.

  
"Mmmm." Harry speeds up, takes him deeper, all it takes is a glance up to meet Louis eyes and Louis is whining and spilling into Harry's mouth. Harry pulls back and the last spurts end up on his lips and chin.

  
Louis is panting but wants him, needs his mouth. Harry has collapsed down onto Louis' belly, the mess still on his lips. Louis wants.  
He hauls him up.  
"Shit Harry, that was...that was so fucking hot."  
He swoops down and tastes himself on Harry's lips.  
Harry growls and pulls him in closer, tongue coming out, sweeping over their lips, tasting more.  
As their kisses calm down, Louis adjusts Harry so that he's on his side.  
"Shall we nap?"

  
Harry nods "Please." His voice barely there.

 

"Flavour of crisps?" Louis hands thrust deep into his jeans pockets.

  
"Salt and vinegar." Harry replies knocking their hips together as they walked along the river.

  
"Fish and chips or kebab?"

  
"Ahhhoooooohhhh, that depends if I'm pissed or not." Louis ponders.

  
"Sober?"

  
"Fish and chips for sure but after a few pints, a dirty kebab wins every time." Louis wrinkles his nose grinning.

  
"Same." Harry nods.

  
They’d got dressed and gone for a walk after a nap, curled up together until late into the afternoon. 

  
"Ok ummm eyes or lips?"

  
Harry stops and looks at Louis, grabbing hold of both of his hands.  
"Eyes for sure, blue eyes actually, pretty baby blue with long dark lashes." He reaches forward and kisses both of Louis' eyelids.

"Same." Louis stutters out. "It was your eyes that pushed me over the edge this afternoon."

  
Harry blinks slowly at him.  
"My eyes made you come?"

  
Louis bites his lip and nods, meeting Harry's startled gaze.  
"The aroused look in your eyes from sucking my dick was hot as fuck."

  
The air between them sparked, standing staring at each other.

  
"Don't." Harry drops Louis' hands and adjusts his cock in his jeans.

  
"You're insatiable." Louis chuckles.

  
"I've got a lot to make up for and I need to bank as many memories as possible." Sadness ghosting his face.

  
"Wanna talk about why you're here? What's happening at home?" Louis reaches out for his hand.

  
"Nope!" Harry stroking over Louis' knuckles with his thumb.

  
"Sure?"

  
"Don't wanna talk about any of that, I'm here to forget." 

  
"So just carefree shit yeah?" Louis pulls Harry closer.

  
"And eternal boners."

  
Louis bends and kisses him, grazing his hand over his erection and making him hiss.  
“Come on.” Louis grabbed his hand and ran with him down the street, both of them laughing so hard, gasping for air.

  
“I FEEEEEL ALLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIVE.” Harry shouted into the gloomy night.  
Swinging Louis around and kissing him against the railings of the park, pushing his body into him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him so close.

  
“My bar is just around the corner, you want me to buy some weed?”

  
“What do you think?” Harry trailed his lips along Louis’ jaw.

  
“No, your call love.”

  
“I like when you call me luv in your Donny accent. Luv.” He tried to sound like Louis, still grazing his teeth along his jaw.

  
“You’re far too posh to talk Donny.” Louis sighed, reveling in the sensations Harry was causing with his mouth.

  
“You think I’ll be ok with weed?” 

  
“Look H...”

Harry pulled away and grinned at him.  
“H, I like that.” Harry’s face split with a beaming smile.

  
“You’re so cute.” Louis kissed his nose.  
“So. Weed?”

  
“Suppose I’m out for the full experience so yeah, ok then,”

  
Louis slipped into the bar and bought a couple of ready rolled joints for them and they giggled and kissed their way back to Louis’ flat, stopping to do stupid things like lay on the grass and gaze at the stars and play hopscotch in the playground, Louis leaping onto Harry's back when he beat him.

  
“You smoked a regular cig before?” Louis searched his drawers for a lighter.

  
“Nope!” Harry giggled, mouth full of banana.

  
Louis suppressed a laugh.  
“Are you bleeding sure you wanna do this?”

  
“Stop babying me and bring me my drugs.” Harry giggled from the living room.

  
“Listen posh lad, don’t you boss me about, I’m looking for my lighter.”

  
Harry wanders into the kitchen and all Louis hears is a loud pop and Harry cursing.  
“Oh shit.”  
Louis can hear him looking in cupboards.

  
“If you are looking for champagne glasses, the Queen came and borrowed them and never brought ‘em back. So it’s wine glasses only I’m afraid. Or cups.”  
He could hear Harry sniggering in the kitchen.

  
“Bingo.” Louis found his lighter and lit the joint.  
He took a long deep drag, holding it in and slowly letting the smoke curl out of his mouth.  
The warm buzz spreading out, making his legs feel heavy but light at the same time.  
“Niiiiice.” He mumbled to himself.  
“Come on H, joint lit, happy days.”

  
Harry carried the bottle of champagne under his arm and carried 2 wine glasses full of fizz.  
Louis coached Harry how to smoke and after a few little coughs, he finally inhaled, held it in and began to feel the buzz.

  
“Shotgun with me?” Louis sat on the little coffee table, facing Harry.

  
“Is that something sexual, because I’m gonna say yes anyway.” He giggles, his eyes a wonderful shade of olive with golden flecks.

  
“It’s as sexual as you want to make it.” Louis takes another deep drag, mounting Harry sitting facing him straddling his hips.  
He lets that pull go from his lungs.  
“I’m going to take a drag and you are going to share it with me via our mouths, ok?”

  
Harry is just staring up at him, lifting his hand and pushing Louis’ fringe from his eyes.  
“You’re stunning you know that?”

  
“Fuck this shit is good.” Louis' eyes flutter shut, letting the buzz wash over him.

  
Harry shakes his head  
“You always deflect my compliments with humour. You are stunning.”

  
Louis leans down and kisses him.  
“Ready?”

  
Harry plants a kiss on the end of Louis' nose. "Ready."

  
Louis takes a drag, wraps his lips tight with Harry, blowing the smoke into his open mouth, feeling Harry inhale it.  
They just keep kissing, the smoke seeping out of Harry’s nose.

  
“Lets shotgun the champagne.” Harry drawls, the weed making him mellow and his speech even slower.

  
Louis slurps from his glass and again passes his share onto Harry. The bubbles making their tongues fizz together. Harry pulls back and swallows.  
“I’m having so much fun.”

  
“Better than trawling the village and fucking in a lonely hotel room?” 

  
Harry’s eyes fill with tears.

  
“H, I’m sorry, so sorry…” Louis reaches up and gently runs his thumb under Harry's bottom lashes, catching some of the wetness.  
“No please Lou, it’s...You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

  
“I didn’t think love, I didn’t mean it.” Louis' face flustered.

  
“I know you didn’t, I know..” Harry reaches up to touch his cheek reassuringly.

  
“I want you inside of me.” Louis rolls his hips down into Harry.

  
Harry’s face flushes crimson.  
“Do you really?” His eyes scanning Louis’ face.

  
“I do.”

  
They finished the joint and some of the champagne and were loose and chill, kissing and cuddling, Louis curled up on Harry's knee.  
“Come on beautiful, I want you right now.” Louis jumps from his knee and grabs Harry’s hands.

  
“Nervous.” Harry huffed.

  
“Don’t be nervous H, don’t worry, I’ll show you everything. I’ll show you.”  
They kissed their way into the bedroom, pulling at each others clothes until they were both naked.

  
“Will you put that playlist on again, I liked that a lot.”  
Louis obliged, clicking his phone into the dock and shuffling the tracks.

" _Well you only need the light when it's burning low._  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go."_

They take their time, slowly, tenderly exploring each other's bodies. Hands and mouths, lips and teeth.  
Eliciting sweet moans from each other as they make out.

  
"Your body is a wonderland." Harry blatantly devouring Louis with his eyes. Louis feeling his cheeks flush, sweeps his hand down Harry's side.

  
"So what must you be then? Paradise, that's what your body is."

  
Harry chuckles low.  
"Can't believe I met you."

  
"Me too." Louis' lips against his pulse, feeling it flutter.

  
They kiss again.  
Hard cocks rubbing against each other.  
"I've never been so horny in my entire life." Harry sighs, circling his hips and creating the most delicious friction.

  
Louis hisses, capturing Harry's full bottom lip with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth.  
"You ready to roger me into oblivion?"

  
Harry snorts.  
"Roger! Years since I heard that."

  
"Thought it'd help you lose that scared look off your face. It worked." Louis ghosts his hand down Harry's back making him shudder.  
"Now just relax and enjoy."

  
Louis rolls the condom onto Harry's cock and lubes it up, quickly lubing himself with Harry watching.  
"I don't need as much prep as you, as long as you go in slow I'll be fine."

  
Harry nods, capturing his own bottom lip with his teeth. Already a fine sheen of sweat on his brow.  
Harry looks down into Louis' eyes.  
"I feel..I feel so close to you Louis. It's...it's weird, like, I feel I know you, like, like we met before..."

  
Louis scans Harry's beautiful face. "I hear you Harry." 

  
Harry bends and kisses him.  
"So very beautiful."

  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Louis realises today might already be too overwhelming for Harry.

  
"No really, I do, I'm great, I really want you." Harry rasped.

  
"Fuck." That made Louis dick twitch so hard.  
"Ready?"

  
"Yea-yeah, ready Lou."

  
"Just slow H, just apply some pressure."

  
Harry nods and lines himself up.

  
"Ok love, I feel you. Oh god yeah, that's it Harry, slow steady pressure. Yeah ahhh that's it love, fuck you feel so big, so strong."  
Harry slowly stretches and fills Louis.  
Tiny grunts escaping Harry's lips. Lost in the whole moment, he looks beautiful.

  
"Oh fuck H, so good. Ahhhhhhhh yeah, please, more Harry please."  
Harry obliges and continues to inch his way in. Hitching his breath as the heat envelopes his cock. Deeper and deeper he goes.  
Louis wraps his leg around Harry's bum and with his foot putting pressure on, feels him slip in the last inch.

  
"So, balls deep in a boys bum hole. How are you feeling H?"  Louis gazing up into Harry's beguiling face.

  
"F-ucking excellent."

  
"Ok, here's the thing, just grind your hips for me." Louis instructs, holding Harry under his arms, helping him.

  
Harry does as he's told, delicious sensations flood Louis' spine, making him keen.  
"Ok now pull out a little and push back in."

  
Harry does, his breath catching with the friction and heat.

  
"And some more."

  
Harry does, staring at Louis' face, watching the reactions and emotions on his face.

  
"Now mix it up."

  
Harry grins, "such a thorough teacher."  
Grinding and thrusting gently into Louis.

  
"You're not gonna come yet are you?" Louis throws his head back savoring the bursts of arousal.

  
Harry bares all his teeth and closes his eyes. "I could come this second but no, I'll try and be good."

  
"So now I'm nicely stretched, do what the fuck you want."

  
Harry is amazing, deep quick thrusts, long slow thrusts, swivelling his hips, the internal friction driving Louis insane.  
Long grinding slides making him moan at the deep fullness, short punchy strokes making his prostate throb so deliciously.  
Louis' pants and moans shooting straight to Harry's cock.  
"Fuck Harry, I won't last long."

  
Harry, rather proud of being able to draw out such wonderful noises from Louis, puts everything he has into his moves. Realising the high pitched whines and total abandonment in Louis' face means he's close.  
Harry brings his knees up slightly and pounds into Louis making him curse and moan so loud, so very fucking loud.  
"Riiiiggt aggghhhh baby agghhhh right there, FUCK, aaahhhhhhhh, yeah, Har-rrahhhhhhh, fuck, oh FUCK, yeah."  
His voice bouncing about as Harry pounds into him.  
"Therrrrre fuuuuuuuuuuck aggghhhhhh,"  
Louis comes with a scream, Harry, seconds behind him. Collapsing down onto him, shaking and emotional.

 

"Eggs, bacon or both?"  
Harry squirted more soap into his hands.  
'Turn." He instructed. Louis obliged and Harry ran his hands down Louis back and over the swell of his bum.

  
"Umm eggs would be lovely." Louis shuddered at Harry's touch, his skin covered in goosebumps.

  
"Cold?" Harry pulled him closer under the water.

  
"No, love the sensation. You sleep well in my old knackered bed?”

“I slept the best I have for a very long time.” Harry admitted.

  
They finished their shower, both stood in Louis bathtub.  
"Fried, scrambled, poached?"

  
"Fried, on toast and a massive pot of tea."

Harry cooked, Louis attempted to work, staring at his cursor, willing some words to come into his head.  
Eventually Harry settles on the sofa, earphones in, dozing off listening to Louis' playlist. Humming softly. Louis desperately trying to work, but drawn to this beautiful soul on his sofa.  
He knuckles down and gets a few thousand words written, in between getting up for a few kisses and cuddles on the couch.

In the late afternoon, Harry is restless.  
“Mind if I go for a run?”

  
Louis looks up, rubs his eyes and stretches.  
“Want me to come too?”

  
“You run?” Harry looks taken aback.

  
“I do. Why the shocked face?"

"I just, I dunno, people tend to work out in a gym, use treadmills, didn't think you'd pound the streets.."

"I don't mind if it isn't pissing down, it's a nice day so.."

“But you need to get your work done, I’ll be fine you know, you stay in the warmth and work.”

  
Louis mulled it over. He was off for two more days after Harry left, that was enough time to finish up.  
“Nah, I’ll come. Fancy some fresh air and exercise.”

  
They both changed into suitable clothing.

“You brought workout clothes on a sex, drugs and rock and roll weekend?” Louis teased him.

“Heyyyy, you shouldn’t neglect your fitness.” Harry poked him in the ribs making his squirm.

They pound around All Saints Park, earbuds in. Every few minutes they lock eyes and smile.

  
Harry in all black sleek Nike gear with hideous orange trainers and Louis all in black too, but added a bright red Donny Rovers shirt and grey beanie.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v0zp8n) [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11vimh5)

They do a few miles and then head back home, cheeks both flushed with the exercise and the cold.

  
“Hot shower and a cuppa.”  
Louis pants as they near his flat.

“Heaven.” Harry grinned at him.

Louis makes them both a drink and they carry them into the bathroom with them.

They both strip off in Louis’ tiny bathroom, damp with sweat, Harry moves closer to Louis and noses along his neck.  
“Fuck you smell so good.”

  
Louis felt tingles right down to his toes.  
“Thought I was the only one who liked locker room smells. Well well.” He bent and licked along one of Harry’s ribs, the line just visible under Harry’s skin.

“Come on.” Harry growls and hauls Louis into the bath and under the shower.  
He lets Louis get the lion's share of the hot spray of water, looking up he drops to his knees.  
“Can I?”

Louis steadies himself against the cool tiles and nods.  
Harry sucks bruises into Louis’ hips, his hand slowly stroking him to full erection.  
Then he sinks down. No messing, no slow build up, he just devours him.

Louis gasps. Blinding heat enveloping his cock.  
“H, fuck.”

Harry is relentless, slurping and swallowing and Louis is lost to him. Lost. He dares to look down, seeing Harry’s dark hair plastered to his head, the spray bouncing from Louis’ torso onto Harry’s head. Watching his dick disappear into stretched red lips, see his throat bobbing, taking him and Louis knows he is fucked. Truly fucked.

He reaches out for his hair, stroking softly and Harry looks up, blinking, the fine spray hitting him, he tips his head back, opens wide and Louis cock is laid heavy against his tongue and Harry grabs Louis’ hips and pulls him forward, fucking into his mouth.

“Fuck, jesus, shit.” Louis gasps, too much and not enough all at the same time.

Harry’s eyes just have this ability to be fucking him with his mind. They tell their very own story and Louis wants to see more of this, all of this.  
And he’s falling, the rush coming through his body, his muscles in spasm he draws back and spills onto his tongue and lips. The cry coming from his groin, up through his body and out through his lungs.

“What the fuck do you do to me?” His slides to the floor, wrapping his arms around Harry and just laying into spray of water.  
How will he be able to let him go, surely they can keep seeing each other after Monday? It’s too good to end.

When they have recovered a little, Louis washes Harry, gently soaping his body, the coconut body wash mixing so well with Harry's natural smell. 

Harry returns the favour, lathering up the sponge and stroking it over Louis' body, gentle and tender but Louis is sensitive, still thrumming from the orgasm, he jumps and spasms as he tries to wash his cock and ball, heaven and hell all at the same time.

  
“Thanks Lou.”

“For what?” He puzzles.

“For indulging me, for letting me stay in your home, for being kind and patient, for being a good Samaritan. You’re...You’re unique, completely lovely, I will be thankful forever for meeting you.”

“I want to see you again.” Louis admits to Harry. “After Monday,..I wanna..”

Harry looks down and shakes his head.  
“Impossible.” His voice barely there. Tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Hey, come on, none of that.” Louis gathers him up into his arms.  
“I’m sorry, living for the moment, no more real talk.”

They don’t bother getting dressed. Louis leads Harry to bed and they just curl up in each others arms.

  
“You looked good in your sweats today H."

Harry chuckles, still sniffing a little from his tears.

Louis twists, still in Harry’s arms and reaches for a tissue.  
“No more tears now, ok?”

Harry’s eyes fill up again.  
“What part of my last did you not get?” Louis teases playfully.

“It’s going to be the hardest thing I have ever done Louis, leaving the real me here with you and going back to the Harry I have to be. Look after him for me Louis, never forget me, keep this Harry alive in here.” He points to Louis’ head.

“And here.” Louis lays a hand on his own chest, swallowing down the huge lump in his throat.  
“I would look after the real you forever.” Fuck! He’s never been so sincere in his whole life, never felt like this, never connected with anyone like this. Ever.

“Please don’t.” Harry blows his nose. “No place I’d rather be.”

They stay silent, just holding each other, skin on skin, their bodies heating up under the covers, a toasty warmth settling around them.  
Louis drops soft kisses onto Harry’s neck, working down to his collarbones, licking the dips, sucking the protruding bones.  
“I owe you something.” He utters into the smooth, warm skin of Harry’s chest.

“What?” Harry’s voice gruff.

“I wanna make you come.”

“Oh.” He giggles into silky softness of Louis’ newly washed hair.

“Can I have my wicked way with you? I wanna taste all of you.”  
He takes a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue, feeling the soft swell, the tight bud, his teeth grazing.

Harry gasps.  
“F-uck.”

“So responsive H, so lovely.”  
Louis slides down the bed, sucking delicate bruises into his hip bones. Sliding his tongue down his v lines.  
Licking a broad stripe down his cock and sucking lightly on his balls.

“Can I please turn you over? Can I devour that arse of yours?”

Harry whimpers, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“You ok with this?” Louis halts, watching Harry squirming.

“Shy.” He rasps.

“Please don’t be shy Harry, please, don’t, be with me, I promise you, I’ll look after you.”

Harry pushed up on his elbow and looked down at Louis.  
“I know you’ll look after me, you’ve been nothing but lovely.” He grins sheepishly at him.  
“I am curious..”

Louis chuckles.  
“Let me satisfy your curiosity.”  
He nudges his hip.  
“Turn over.”

Harry whines and does as he is told.

  
“Lift up.”  
He pushes his bum in the air and Louis lays pillows under him.  
“Just relax.”

Harry folds his arms on his pillows and lays his forehead on them.

Louis reaches for the lube to keep it near and drops a kiss to Harry's bum cheek.  
"Shouldn't neglect the other." He smiles, kissing the other cheek. Smoothing his hands over the soft mounds.  
"Gorgeous."

  
He nudges Harry’s legs open and nuzzles up the insides of his thighs.  
Soft pants from Harry as Louis gets nearer. Sucking harder, leaving wet pink marks on his delicate inner thighs.  
“Perfect.” Louis breathes, diving lower into the soft flesh under Harry’s balls, laving his tongue across the underside towards his bum, making Harry mewl and buck his hips slightly.

“That nice yeah? You just wait.”

Harry turns his head.  
Louis takes Harrys bum cheeks in his hands and gently pulls them apart, exposing him.  
He whines and throws his head back onto his arms.  
“Oh baby.” Louis murmurs.

Diving in and licking upwards again from his balls but getting closer and closer to the goal. Teasing him, letting Harry feel his hot breath so close but staying with his balls and perineum.  
At last he licks a broad stripe over his hole.  
Harry moans, sounding like he was biting into his arm to help in some way.

Louis is relentless now, swirling his tongue around the delicately puckered skin around his opening, going in circles, driving Harry crazy, the noises getting louder and continuous from him.  
Louis smiles to himself, loving that he is the first to do this for Harry. Loving that he is eliciting these noises, these sensations, these memories for him.

He points his tongue and pushed in. Feeling the flesh yield slightly, knowing it will need some help but he keeps on, switching from circling, to broadstripes up to full on penetration with his tongue.  
The sounds going from choking sobs, to whines to full on moans.

Louis’ dick is so very fucking hard, he feels like he has been erect for the last 24 hrs with Harry.  
He keeps his face buried into Harry’s arse and reaches for the lube, gelling up his fingers.  
He pulls off and looks up at Harry.  
“Just need to open you a little with my fingers, ok H?”

“Uhmm. Ohhh-kay.”

Louis pulls Harry’s bum higher, kneeling in the space between Harry’s open legs he swirls his fingers around his hole.  
The sensations making Harry cry out again.  
As Louis pushes in with his finger, his tongue follows.  
The sweet raspberry mixing with the wonderful taste of Harry.  
Darkly rich like bitter almond chocolate, sweet and wonderful, the raspberry complimenting it so well.

“Pretty.” Louis muffles against his bum, taking a breather and then going back in.  
Harry’s hips are jolting, the moans are intense.

“Louis, f-fuck.”  
Harry is more relaxed and open and Louis can just enjoy himself. His face so wet with spit and lube and he doesn’t care. He is making Harry sound like this. HIM. It’s incredible and intoxicating and he wants to do this forever to him. Make him moan and cry and thrash about like this.

He pushes his middle finger back in with his tongue, searching for his prostate, finding the small nub and just slowly stroking over it, all the time still rimming him.  
He can feel Harry’s body quivering.  
The more he stimulates, the louder and more carnal the noises are.  
All the time fucking him with his tongue, all the time stroking over his spot.

“LouisLouisLouis. Ohhhhhh Louis, gonna, Lou, ahhhh Louis please, oh shit, fuck, gonna..”  
Louis doubles his efforts, quicker he vibrates on his prostate, faster his tongue works and Harry’s body is in spasm, in the plateau of his orgasm, suspended in glorious ecstasy his body jolting until the freefall hits him and he’s riding the sensation. Completely lost in rush of frenzied pleasure overload.

Louis mouth is burning with exertion but he is so lost in the utter glory of Harry’s reaction that he doesn’t care. This is a small penalty to pay for the over riding feeling of euphoria that he did this, that Harry is still trembling. Still panting.

“H-how was th-that even possible?” Harry barely has a voice.

“You are so responsive love, so utterly fucking delectable.

The pillow under Harry’s still half hard dick is a mess but who cares.  
“I’ll buy you another pillow.”

  
Louis chuckles.  
“Shut up idiot, I don’t care about   
He pulls him into his arms. Harry is like a rag doll, all boneless and limp.

"I can't believe I came and you never even touched my dick."

"Nice innit?"

"Nice? Understatement Lou."

Louis grins, snuggling up closer to Harry.  
"You won't be shy with me now will you?"

"No." Harry bites his lip, suppressing a smile.

 

Harry cooks them steaks and salad and opens a bottle of red wine. Louis is not normally a wine drinker but Harry makes him try it.  
“Hold the stem of the glass and swirl it like this.”  
Harry shows him, dropping his nose into the glass and inhaling.  
“Tell me what you smell.” He encourages Louis to do it.

Louis indulges him, rolling his eyes and copying him.  
“Umm I smell erm, wine.”

Harry slaps his arm.  
“Come on, please, smell again, tell me what you smell.”

“Ummm ok hang on.”  
Louis swirls his glass again, dips his nose over the rim of the glass and inhales.  
“Umm blackberry or summat?”

“YES, well done.” Harry beams at Louis. “What else?”

“Umm, like erm aniseed?”

“YESSS Oh my god Louis you have a great nose.”  
Harry is beside himself that Louis is doing this and getting it right.  
“It has top notes of dark fruit, liquorice and dark chocolate.”

"Oh yeah, that’s what it reminds me of, your arse.”

“LOUIS.” Harry blushes as dark as the wine.

“It does, all dark and rich and wonderful.”

“Shhhh embarrassed face right here.” Harry dramatically points to his own face.

“Let me see if it tastes like your arse.” Louis smirks at Harry, not giving up, loving seeing him squirm but also seeing him glow.  
“Oh no.” Louis slurps some of the wine into his mouth, swirls it around swallowing it.  
“Not a patch on your arse love, sorry.”

Harry tuts at him.  
“Cheers Louis.” They clink glasses and take a drink.

"How do you know all this stuff H?"

Harry's eyes dart up to Louis'.  
"Umm dad likes all that kind of thing.

"You're such a posh boy aren't you?"

Harry picks up a cherry tomato and aims it at Louis' head.  
"This posh boy isn't above a little food fight at the table."

"Table!" Louis snorts pointing to their knees and the sofa.

The whole meal is excellent and Harry carries strawberries and cream in for dessert.  
They feed each other, Harry bopping Louis' nose with a creamy strawberry."

"You better clean that off right now." Louis warns him, devilment in his eyes.

Harry leans forward and licks it.  
"Mmm." He pulls his tongue out.

The snuggle up on the sofa, their plates just forgotten on the floor. Fingertips and lips brushing skin.  
“Why are you single? Is it by choice?” Harry murmurs against Louis’ chest as he lays beside him.

“Nah, I quite like having a boyfriend, I just have this uncanny knack of picking dickheads.”  
“Are you umm, have you had relationships?”

Harry doesn’t answer immediately.  
“I umm, I went to boarding school until I was 16 and my dad umm used to travel a lot for work and my mum accompanied him. But things changed, they were home to look after us so I could leave and do my A levels and live at home." He paused, frowning a little.  
"I kissed a few girls at boarding school, you know like stupid parties and stuff, like they’d grab you to slow dance and then kiss you. I never felt anything at all.” He sighs.  
“When I went to the local school in Cheshire I kind of had a massive crush on this guy. He was loud and popular and funny, all the things I never was. I used to find myself thinking about him all the time until I realised I fancied him sexually. Umm I was a bit of a slow learner." He smiles softly at Louis.  
"I ended up friendly with this lad called Aiden.”

“Was he the loud guy?” Louis gently interrupts.

“No, that was Freddie."

“Ok, sorry, go on.”

“He used to come round to mine and do homework together and I kind of suspected he might be gay and then he came out to me one night. I hugged him and told him he was brave and sat on my own little secret, instead of confessing too. I was too afraid.”

Louis cuddles him in.  
“It’s ok you know Harry, you don’t need to explain yourself to anyone.”  
Louis senses Harry’s distress, tries to steer back on track.

“Did you like boarding school?” Louis fingers trail up and down Harry’s side.

“Hated it.”

Louis frowns and pulls him closer.  
“Sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry for. I was a bit of a dork, didn’t really fit in with the posh boys."

"So you didn't go to uni?"

Harry shifted, Louis could feel him tense.  
"N-no, umm, straight into the family business."

"Yeah but like, it's kind of good to find your wings and be a grown up."

"I got my wings at seven when I went to boarding school."

"Bloody hell love, seven, jesus, can't imagine not having my mum at that age."

"Please don't, I just...I don't want to think about home or anything like that. Just us eh? Just this weekend."

  
Louis nods.  
"Time for that second joint I think?"

They lay and listened to music, playing each other their favourite songs. Deciding that Stay with me by Sam Smith was a pretty good anthem for their weekend. They smoked and kissed a lot on the sofa. They ended up going for a walk at midnight and buying kebabs to eat on the way home.  
Stopping to skim stones across the river, sat huddled together on the bank, heads together, arms around each other.

"How can something this simple make me happy?"

"Don't underestimate skimming stones lad, it's like a national sport in South Yorkshire."

Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Oi, was that an attempt at sabotage? Just cos I'm better than you!"

Harry jumped on him, pinning him to the ground.  
"You are a little shit and I'm going to punish you."

Giggling and grappling they paw at each other for control, rolling about, Louis holding Harry's wrists Harry using his extra bit of weight to overpower him and finally Harry is back pinning Louis down.  
They just stared at each other, a feeling enveloping them, the laughter dying down, the smiles sliding from their faces until they're just wide eyes blinking at each other.  
"Do you believe in soul mates?" Harry whispers.

Louis says nothing just kisses him. Huge tears rolling down Harry's face, Louis struggling to contain his heart in his chest as the pain explodes within him.  
They stay there kissing until they are shaking with cold and Louis stands, pulls Harry up, pulls him to his side and begins the walk home.  
"Yes." Louis answers.

They make slow sweet love all night. So gentle, so close. Holding each other, just melded together as one. Harry pushing slowly into Louis' body, their eyes, bodies and minds connecting.  
Harry takes his finger, drawing a heart on Louis' chest, kissing it.  
Louis doing it back to him.  
Finally falling asleep just before dawn, Harry the little spoon, being totally engulfed by Louis' body.

They don't sleep too late, aware that it's their last full day together.  
They go for a little run and then go back, shower and cook breakfast together.

"I feel so close to you." Harry admits as they curl up together on the sofa, their songs playing softly in the background.  
Louis can't reply because if he speaks, he'll cry.  
He just pulls him even closer and buries his nose into his armpit. Trying to imprint a smell into his mind. A forever memory.  
Their lips barely leave each other's skin all day

As dusk falls, they just let the darkness invade them. Not wanting surrender to their last night together.

"What if I hold you prisoner and don't let you go,"  
Louis murmurs, his lips trailing down Harry's chest.

"I wish you could do that."  
Harry let's out a long shaky sigh.

"I'd look after you, you could share everything I own, no one would find you. I promise."  
Louis is only half joking.

"If there was any way Louis, to stay here forever, I would. I don't care about anything else."

"Then stay."  
He pleads.

  
"I can't." Harry's voice breaking into a sob.

So Louis stops the torture, pushes the morning into the depths of his brain and continues to do what they have done all day, soak up as much of each other as possible, and fall even deeper in love.

At some point in the evening, they go to bed.  
Undressing each other, marvelling at each other's bodies. Making lifelong memories of their last few hours. Louis making sweet love to Harry, watching his body respond so beautifully to Louis'.

  
He's addictive, delicious, but the emotions are new and overwhelming and Louis knows, he knows he's never felt a connection like this, knows he is in love and knows this is going to hurt.

They make each other laugh, cry and scream as night turns into dawn. Exhausted but determined not to waste a single second of this precious time.  
Harry laid flat on his back, his left arm around Louis who is half laid on top of him.

“Our songs.” Louis breathes into Harry’s chest.  
“Promise me you’ll think of me when you hear them.”

Harry reaches up and smoothes Louis’ sweaty fringe from his forehead.  
“Always. Promise you will too?”

Louis lets his lips trail down Harry’s rib.  
“I honestly don’t know if I will ever be able to listen to them ever again. They will always be our songs.

_'You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_  
 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
 _And make sure you're alright_  
 _I'll take care of you_  
 _And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight'_

Morning comes much too soon. Fear and dread fills their hearts.  
Louis runs a bath and they both sit in there, Louis holding Harry against his chest.  
Gently washing him, touching his skin, breathing him in until it’s already later than Harry said he had to leave.  
Louis wraps his arms around himself and watches Harry pack his bag.

“Could you leave me something of yours?” Louis sniffs.  
Harry reaches around his neck and unfastens the silver cross and chain.  
“N-no I meant like a t shirt or something, not your chain, you can’t give me that.”

“It’s nothing, I am leaving my heart here, a chain is nothing.”  
He fastens it around Louis neck, kissing the cross and laying it against Louis’ chest.

“Stay, please Harry just stay, I’ve never begged anyone in my life, never wanted anything more than I want you. I need-”

Harry cries, falls to his knees and cries, Louis dropping down next to him.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They stay here for minutes, just holding each other, crying, feeling more loved but more bereft than they have ever felt in their whole lives.

Eventually after a few attempts, Harry finds the strength to pick up his bag and walk to the door.  
“I’ll never forget you, be happy Louis.”

Louis can’t even begin to think about what happy is. His darling, his love, his sweetheart is going, leaving him. He doesn’t think he will ever feel happy again.  
“If you change your mind, you know I am here for you if..”

Harry bends and kisses him one last time.

“Let me give you my number, if ever you..” His voice gives out on him, It’s too much, his heart is shattering.  
Louis writes his number on a takeaway menu and slips it into Harry’s bag.  
“Just, if ever you need..”

  
Harry takes Louis’ face in his hands.  
“I love you.”  
He kisses him, picks up his bag and walks out of the door.

 

Louis is a mess.  
He phone’s Dave whilst his voice is wrecked from crying, tells him he has ‘flu, that he will be off longer than he thought.  
“You sound shocking mate, get yourself well, see you soon.”

Cher comes back and looks after him.  
Holding him, letting him cry and talk and stay silent. Whatever it is he needs to do to get through those first few days.  
Exhaustion finally taking over and he falls asleep in her arms, in her bed, too painful to sleep in his own bed just yet. He is everywhere in that room.

The days roll into a week.  
He gets up in the middle of the night and sits up at his laptop and finishes his paper.  
Finds it a blessing that his brain has to think about other things and not Harry.  
He tries his best to get back to normal life but fears life will never be normal now. Not without Harry.

He has to return to work, bills to pay and decisions to be made. One more year of Uni or apply for jobs.  
He’s not in the right place at all to be making such huge decisions and almost kisses Dave when he suggests taking over the Rose and Crown for a year.  
It’s exactly what he needs, just get away from Manchester. New people, new home, new life. Leave the memories and the flat behind and try and rebuild his soul.

~~~

“You found the ice buckets?”

Dave’s voice floating down the steps snaps him out of his trance.  
“Y-yeah, coming.”

He quickly grabs everything and takes them up to the bar.  
He glances over at Harry’s table. A group of men and women sat chatting and laughing together.  
Harry though, Harry looks shell shocked.  
His mouth pinched, his face pale.  
Louis can’t quite stop his body reacting each time he looks over at him, jolts shoot up his spine. Not quite able to take in that Harry is here,  
Months it has taken him, months, to finally feel human when he wakes up in the morning.  
To somehow chase away the hollow cavern in his chest and feel like he at least can cope, that he isn’t going to die of a broken heart.

He’s on autopilot, unwrapping the gold covering of the champagne cork and squeezing it off with a loud bang.  
Hearing the whoops and cheers from Harry’s table.  
Harry’s eyes continuously flicking to him and back to the people talking to him at the table but then drifting back to Louis.

He carries the bottle over in one hand and the ice bucket in another, his stomach quivering with nerves.

“Thanks mate.”

A muscular guy jumps up, taking the bottle from him, Dave right behind with the glasses, polishing them with a towel and placing them on the table.  
He can feel Harry's eyes burning into him, he doesn’t look his way.

“I’m Liam.” He holds his hand out to shake Louis’.

“Umm, Louis.” His voice is shaky, deep.

“So you’re our new landlord? Brilliant. Dave tells us you have loads of new ideas for the Rose and Crown.”

This Liam guy gushes on, Louis thinks he would probably like Liam, but just at this moment he wants to rush away from the table.

“Y-yeah, wanna start a footy team and open mic nights..”

“Footy team? Count me in.” A guy sat over the other side of the table joins in. He’s grinning over at Louis, blonde with an Irish accent.  
“Niall by the way.” He nods over at Louis.

Louis can't help it, his eyes flit to Harry. So beautiful, his hair has grown, falling in long waves around his shoulders. Those eyes though, those terrible, beautiful eyes.

“Well... I best..”  
Louis gestures to the bar and walks off.  
FUCK.  
How can he be stuck in this fucking nightmare. How?

Dave pulls him to the side.  
“Look after them, Harry is the son of the Duke of Stanford, Lord Styles. They live at the far end of the village at Stanford Hall.”

Harry is royalty.  
He’s the son of a Duke, a Lord.  
Fuck.

“She’s Lady Arabella Fortescue, daughter of the Earl of Richmond.”  
Dave whispers surreptitiously.  
“Keeping it in the family, blue blood marrying blue blood.”

Louis glances over.  
The laughter and chatter around the table was boisterous but Harry looks subdued. He was supposed to be the happy fiance celebrating.

Louis subconsciously plays with Harry’s cross. Yes he still wears it, he’s never removed it since the day Harry left.  
How dare he just be ok, how dare he have had the time to meet someone, fall in love and propose, how dare he.

Louis feels the anger rising, he’s barely existing, just coping. It obviously meant nothing to him. The tears were all for himself, clearly.  
Louis’ heart is beating out of his chest, can feel his cheeks burning with rage.  
Louis hasn’t even had the inclination to as much as look at another man yet, but here he is...

Dave comes and pats Louis on the shoulder.  
“I gotta get back up to Manchester Lou, you think you’ll be ok?”

“I’ll be fine, you get off.”  
Louis had two staff to help him, he’d cope. He has to.

Dave goes over to their table, shaking Harry’s hand and bending to kiss Bella’s cheek he turns and waves and leaves his beloved pub in Louis’ capable hands.  
Louis turns away, know he is looking over too much. Needs to busy himself with something.  
Music. That’s what he will do, put some music on.  
Dave has a small system behind the bar. Hooking his phone up to the bluetooth connection he knows exactly what he is going to do.  
The hurt is beginning to choke him, he wants a reaction, wants some revenge.

Hoping this will work.  
The room fills with the opening bars of a song.  
The rest of the room carries on as it was. The chatter, the laughter but Louis is watching for one person’s reaction.  
He wants to hurt him, see some pain. At least see some recognition.

_Yes I do, I believe_  
 _That one day I will be, where I was_  
 _Right there, right next to you_  
 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_  
 _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_  
 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_  
 _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_  
 _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_  
 _These tears, they tell their own story_

It took Louis a long long time to listen to these songs again. Too fragile to cope, he waited until he felt like he was strong enough to shelter in their memories.  
They were his bedtime escape.  
Through the day he managed but at night, under the covers, he could now listen. Remember, wallow and reminisce, that this beautiful love affair happened, it was real and it existed.  
Had Harry just broken this to pieces now?

Louis watches Harry, as the music flows through the room, sees him stiffen at the recognition, his head snapping over to Louis, his eyes pleading.  
No. He wasn’t going to give in so quickly, let him hear these songs again, the songs Louis made love to him to. The songs Harry promised were theirs.  
Louis pulls pints and let the playlist run on, he had managed to drown out the words, not letting them affect him.

He sees Harry stand and walk towards the toilets.

“Just off to the loo.”  
Louis says to Sarah, his bar staff for the evening.  
Striding over and pushing open the door of the gents.  
He’s stood there, he knew Louis would follow him, a quick sweep with his eyes tells Louis they are alone in there.

“Louis I..”

“You didn’t waste much time did you?”

“It’s not how it seems..” Fuck, that familiar drawl he thought he’d never hear it again.

“No, it never is. Wish I hadn’t been your little experiment though.” Louis’ voice growing angrier by the minute.

“Louis it’s..”

“Save it.” Louis grabs him and pushes him against the door, breath coming out in ragged pants. “I don’t fucking care about your happy little life and your cute little fiancee.” He pushes up hard into Harry’s space. Can feel his hot breath on his face. “I care that you fucked me over, told me a pack of lies, took everything from me. Everything.”

Louis’ fingers bite into the flesh of Harry’s arms. “And I wasn’t punished enough by you, oh no. You had to be here didn’t you?” His chest now pushing into Harry’s. “Well I’m glad I’ve seen you. Maybe now I can start to live again instead of just existing.” His mouth is now right up against Harry’s ear.  
“Bastard.” He sobs out a breath. “I gave you all of me.”

He throws him to the side, Harry slumped against the sink, back to the wall.

“I never once lied.” Harry whispers.

Louis is so mad. Mad that he is so affected by his smell. Mad that all he wanted to do was kiss him. Furious that he still affected him like this, sucking air into his lungs, his throat burning.

“I believed in you.” Louis voice cracking with emotion.

A voice is approaching from outside, Harry is still against the wall, holding his arms where Louis’ fingers had bitten into them.

“Just please leave me alone.” Louis turns and shoots into a stall just as the door opened.

“Hey boss, you ok?”

“Umm no, not really.” Harry’s voice strained and low.

“I’m not feeling so good Zayn, get the car would you please?”

“Of course.” The creek of the door and retreating footsteps tell Louis it is safe for him to come out.

He stares at his wild eyes and flushed face in the mirror. What the fuck has his life become?

He returns to the bar and keeps a sneaky eye on their table. The dark haired guy making a call on his phone whilst Harry sits with his head in his hands, hunched over. A pain seared through Louis’ chest.

The blonde guy, Niall, had been outside, he signalled to the table and they stood up to leave.

“Ok?” Louis had to ask.

“Harry’s not feeling so good so we are calling it a night, thanks for everything.” Liam smiles at Louis and waves as they make for the door. Harry looks haunted. Louis wants to punch a wall.

The last hour of service passes in a blur.The punters all leave and him and Sarah clean up.  
“I’ll walk you down the village, Dave made me promise.” Louis helps her on with her coat and they walk, politely chatting until Sarah’s front door.

“Night Louis, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, night love.”

Louis walks back slowly, his mind in utter turmoil. What the hell was he supposed to do? He really hoped Harry never came back into the bar but that’s not realistic. He hears a car coming from behind and slow down as it approaches him.

“Get in, please.” Harry’s voice through the rolled down window.

“Go home Harry.” Louis voice flat, tired.

“I’m not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say.”

“I’m not interested in any more of your lies.” Louis bites back at him.

“Give me five minutes, please Lou.” Harry letting the car just roll down the road as Louis walks off.

“Don’t call me that.” Louis’ voice almost a whisper.

“Not a single day goes by that I don’t think about you, cry about you, long for you. I was completely broken Louis, it’s not been how you imagined.”

Louis starts to jog a little, his door now in sight. He can almost escape him.  
“Please.” The sound hits Louis in the gut. Pleading, desperate. He stops and turns, looking into the car.

“Five fucking minutes, no fucking lies if you can at least manage that, I think I deserve the truth.”  
Louis pulls the door handle and throws himself into the passenger seat. Harry drives off at some speed, away from the village and into the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, do some football training and singing.

"Where are you taking me? Take me back home please."  
Louis' nerves are shot to pieces, the houses are getting less, the blackness of the countryside stretches out all around them.

Harry remains silent, Louis sneaks a look at him. Tension filled his face, his mouth set, eyebrows pinched.  
"I'm going far enough away that you have to stay with me and listen." His tone is low, determined.

Louis pushed his body into the seat further, crosses his arms defensively.  
"Dick move, I m not afraid of walking back."

"Shush." Harry clips at him.

They pull into a small carpark in the middle of nowhere. His headlights catch a board 'The Folly, nature and picnic area.'

Louis looks at his watch.  
"11:52, you've got 'til midnight, start talki..."

"I can't believe you're here."  
Harry cuts in, his voice is soft, but his face still tense.

"Cut the fucking sweet talk, you're good at it, I'll give you that. Just feed me the lines you wanna tell me then get me back home or I'm walking."

"I knew that this year, I'd have to marry and take over from father at the estate. You don't realise what's involved, constitution, bloodlines, heirs. I wish I wasn't born into this but I am and I have responsibilities."  
Harry's words are tumbling out, trying to cram as much information into the few minutes he's allowed.  
"I didn't want to go into all this shit at your place, I wanted you to accept me for me, to just accept me as...As just Harry."

Louis sits staring at him, letting his words sink in.  
"You have to follow some kind of protocol?" Louis questions him, his voice cautious.

"Yes. If we want the Dukedom to remain in the Styles bloodline then I have to marry, take the Dukedom from my father on his death and produce a heir." He sighs.  
"Louis, believe me, I would walk away tomorrow for you, but the responsibility is all on my shoulders and..." His voice cracks, he dashes tears away, steely determination on his face.  
"I can't be selfish Lou, I have to think about their expectations and the succession of the title, family, history. It's down to me."

Louis shakes his head.  
"This is so far away from what I am, bloodlines, titles, what happened to good old fashioned love?"

"I'm gay Louis, I'm never going to love a woman ever, I have a duty to the family. Bella suffers from crippling shyness and would never go out and find herself a husband. It was suggested we could marry and it seemed like the perfect solution."  
Harry exhales shakily.

"The perfect solution for who Harry?"

"For everyone." He gesticulates.

"For everyone except you."  
Louis voice is brittle.

"Lou, please. I'm sacrificing my whole life to do the right thing. I can't bear to think of you hating me, please Lou, please at least don't hate me for this." Harry's panicked tone cuts into Louis' soul.

Louis drops his head.  
"I don't." Louis admits.  
"I want to scream and shout and shake you hard and fuck knows I've stood all night wishing the hatred would chase away the pain and fuck I couldn't even hate you stood there holding her hand."  
Louis shakes his head.  
"I hate the situation. I don't hate you."

The close confinement of the car making the emotions from both of them feel overwhelming, seeping into Louis' bones making him feel heavy and constricted.  
"When?"

"When what?"

"When do you marry her?"

Harry sighs. "There is a ball to be held soon and the official date will be announced that night once we get together with Bella's parents."

Louis shoulder rise and fall.  
"And you'll have to have sex with her, have kids with her?"

"Yes." Harry doesn't lose eye contact with Louis, he wanted open and honest and he was getting it.

"What a fucking mess." Louis blows out a slow breath through his mouth.

"Yeah." Harry rakes his hand through his hair.

"Ok well, have a good life Harry with your title and your hall, your wife and your babies. Take me home please."

His head snaps up to meet Louis' cold glare.  
"You think I want this?" Harry's despair fills the car.  
"I'm going to hate every single minute of my life." He grinds out.  
"Can't you understand? Put yourself in my position. If your parents had expectations for you, you'd feel obligated to fulfill them wouldn't you?"

Louis shakes his head.

"You told me that weekend that you could never afford school trips, that there was never enough money." Harry babbles.  
"That you had to babysit, cook meals, do school runs. That was you sacrificing your own needs for your family."

Louis scrubbed his hands down his face.  
"Not being able to go to Prague with school or missing footy practice to pick Lottie up isn't the same as sacrificing my whole life."

Harry nods.  
"You're right." His head drops.  
"But we both put other people before ourselves, it doesn't matter the scale of it, we both did and that is the same Lou."

"Can't your sister take the titles stuff?"

He shakes his head.  
"If there is a son then it should pass to him."

"Then there's nothing left to say." Louis turns to face forward again.

"Can we at least be friends?"  
Harry pleads, reaching over to touch Louis, his hand laid on Louis' bicep.

"I-I don't know Harry I need to take all of this in, but honestly, how do you go from declaring you love someone to just being friends?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders.  
“I just...It feels like I have been in a grey world since I left your flat and I saw you tonight and the colour came back. Like, just being able to see you, hold you, it’d just..”

Louis is silent.  
“What kind of relationship have you got with Bella? Like do you have sex now?”

Harry shakes his head  
“She is an only child, her parents thought they couldn’t have children and her mother got pregnant in her late forties. They mollycoddled her so much, homeschooled her, protected her. They live in a remote estate on the North Yorkshire moors. Bella has no friends, hasn’t really ever socialised, so this is all new and scary to her. When she moved down here it was the first time she had slept somewhere without her parents.”

“Jesus.” Louis frowns.

“She loves horses so we moved some from her estate down to ours, give her something to occupy her time with. Liam, our groundsman and stable manager and Bella take care of them.. He’s is the friendly guy you spoke to tonight. All the people with us tonight work at the estate but also have become personal friends, they are all helping Bella find her feet and come out of her shell.”

“I see.” Louis’ staring back at him now, wondering what the hell he did wrong, to be thrown back head first into this fucking mess.

“She doesn’t love me Louis.” Harry wrings his hands.

“It's a ridiculous mess." Louis mutters, a softer tone to his voice.

Harry hopes he see’s a chink of light in his demeanor “So can we be friends?”

Louis turns back to look at him.  
“You think I can just sit back and watch you ruin your whole life?” Sadness flooding his whole face.

“Louis, you run my local, we go in there practically every night after work. The guys come down for lunch sometimes. We are going to bump into each other all the time.”

Louis’ head is pounding, the pressure unbearable.

“I will take any part of you that you are willing to give me.” Harry admits.

“What are you saying Harry, like an affair or something?”

Harry shrugs.  
“I’ll take anything you will give me Louis.”

“I..I can’t do that, I’d never... It’d be too painful. She’d get you Christmas and birthdays and I’d get sneaky half hours here and there. No, I can’t do that Harry, don’t ask that of me.”

Harry nods sadly.

“I wouldn’t survive losing you again.” Louis’ voice is wrecked.

“I’m Sorry...”

“Can you take me home please?”  
Louis’ body shook to the core.

They drive back to the village in silence, Louis acutely aware of Harry’s breathing. His smell hard to evade in such a small space and it’s cruel. Those smells and sounds meant everything to Louis, now he just wants to escape them, cocoon himself away and lick his wounds.

Harry pulls up behind the pub in the carpark.  
“Thanks for listening.”

Louis nods, glances over at Harry. Sees the emotion in his eyes, the tears, the pain.  
“Take care H.”

Harry chest heaves, a sob the only sound.

Louis opens the door and slides out of the car.  
One last look. Louis, wild eyes, stunned face. Harry, sorrowful and distraught.  
A ghost of a smile from Louis and he’s turned and walked to the door. He hears the car hit reverse and the crunch of the gravel as he moves backwards.

Then it’s stopped and he hears footsteps, he turns and Harry barrels into him.

“I’m sorry.” He clings on, holding Louis so close, Louis rigid at first, but then feeling the shaking boy, doesn’t have it in him to reject this hug. He wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.  
Deep rooted feelings and emotions flooding his body. His shape, his body, his smell.

“P-please don’t hate me, L-Lou.”

“I don’t.” Louis’ voice is muffled in the collar of Harry’s coat.

They stay like this for minutes, just holding each other until Harry’s phone begins to ring in his pocket.

“Go on, you better go.” Louis takes a step back.

“Harry snatches at his phone.”  
“I’m coming Zayn, I just needed a drive, I have a headache.”  
He clicks off.  
“Security panicking at how long I have been out.”

Louis nods.  
“Go home.” He speaks softly.

Harry bends and brushes his lips to Louis’ cheek.  
“I’ll love you forever.”  
He turns and runs to the car, slams it into reverse and drives off.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=13z5nqh)

Louis watches the tail lights disappear, turns and unlocks the door, enters the pub and sinks to the floor. Head in his hands he lets the tears come now. His fingers trailing down to the cheek where Harry just kissed him.  
Raw pain, he wants him so badly, feeling for the cross and chain hidden by his clothing his hand wraps around it, squeezing it as the tears continue to flow.

 

“So. You, me, Payno, Dan, Josh, Sandy, Jon, Harry, Andy, Sarah’s hubby Jack, Simon from the post office.” Niall sits on a barstool counting on his fingers.  
“That’s 11 of us, we only need a couple more reserves and we have our team.”

“Won’t Zayn play?” Louis pulls a pint of Guinness for old Albert at the end of the bar, whilst Niall chews on his enormous sandwich.

“No.” He mumbles with a full mouth. “Hates footy.”

Louis screws his nose up.

Niall has kept him company most days, coming in for one of Betty’s amazing lunchtime sandwiches. Eager to get the football team up and running, they have made plans and sorted out a team, just needing one or two others to join.

“Ooh I know who’d play, Saeed, I’ve seen him kicking a ball about, he works in the visitors centre with Jade, I’ll ask him when I get back.”

Niall was the general manager working alongside Perrie. Part of the house and it’s grounds were open to the public so they had school parties in looking around and the general public.  
The rest of the gang had been coming in after work. Zayn was head of security, Leigh was personal assistant to Lady Styles, Liam the groundsman and Jesy was the receptionist,

“Macca might as well, he’s a good lad.” Niall sits mumbling to himself.

“Macca?”

“Works in the kitchens.” Niall explains.

They were all regulars in the pub. All except Harry. Even Bella came in with them two nights ago, she had been looking after a sick horse and it was on the road to recovery so they came in to celebrate. Louis’ eyes were on the door every time it opened but Harry never showed.  
It was over a week since Harry had been in, Louis, if he was really honest with himself, wished he would come in.

“How come you’re having a longer lunchtime today?” Louis quizzes Niall.

“Umm was up early this morning, Zayn’s driving the boss down to London so had to be in to arrange stuff. Just taking back time owed and it’s quiet up at the estate.”

Louis pushes his bottom lip out and nods.  
“Do you sing Niall?”

“Umm a bit, play guitar though, why?”

“Cos I wanna start this open mic night and need a few people who would be willing to sing.”

“Albert sings, doncha Albert?” Niall shouts down the bar.

The old man raises his glass to Niall and winks.

Niall went back to work and Louis made some calls about joining the local amateur league. After much discussion the Rose and Crown were added to the Sunday league fixtures, first match in three weeks time.

He made a poster on the computer and put copies up all around the bar.  
A few of the locals showed interest so Louis signed them up to the team.  
Louis wouldn't allow himself to think about the fact that it meant spending more time with Harry, training, playing, travelling to matches.  
Louis was playing devils advocate with himself.

As the evening rolled on the bar filled up. Niall and Liam appeared with Bella. Louis eyes snapped to the door every time it opened.  
Jesy and Perrie arrived, but still no sign of Harry.  
Liam came over to the bar with Bella.

"What can I get you?"  
Louis flicked his bar towel over his shoulder and waited to hear their order.

Liam nudged Bella gently, she blushed and muttered.  
"Could I get an orange juice please and a bottle of Corona please."  
Liam mouthed every word with her and beamed like a proud parent when she placed the order.

She carried her drink back to the table and Liam lingered.  
"She's so shy, we are encouraging her to be a little bit more independent."

"Ah, I wondered.."

"She's getting there, it's only because she's never had to do it before, she actually loves socialising."

Louis listens and nods in all the right places but really, he doesn't want to care about Bella, it's easier that way."

"Where's her fiancé tonight?"  
He could kick himself. Why did he ask, why? He shouldn't care, should be glad he's not coming in.

"Umm he's been in London all day with his father, they're back now because Zayn’s on his way here."

Louis nodded casually.

Ten minutes later Zayn appeared, he looked tired and stressed.  
"Double scotch on the rocks please mate." He shouts over to Louis, heading over to the rest of them to collect orders.  
"A G&T, vodka and diet coke and a pint of Carlsberg."

Louis finishes his order and takes his money.  
"You ok mate? You look done in."

"Long day."  
He replies with a nod and a crinkle of his nose.

They all sit around the table, heads together talking. Bella looks pale, Liam and Niall, strained.  
At 10:30pm the door opens and in walks Harry.  
His eyes go straight to the bar, to Louis. He looks wrecked. His hair is disheveled, his eyes wild.

Zayn jumps up and steers him over to the table.  
"Double JD please Louis."

"Is he ok?" Louis has to ask, needs to know. His heart is beating out of his chest wondering what the hell is wrong.

Zayn meets Louis' eye.  
"Family stuff, think he just needs to unwind a little."

They all sit surrounding him, Niall with an arm around his shoulders, Liam keeps patting his leg.  
Louis eventually makes eye contact, widens his eyes and mouths, "You ok?" To him.

Harry's eyes seem drift over to the toilet door.  
Shit. He needs to see if he's ok. He comes from behind the bar and heads into the gents. There's a guy in there just drying his hands, he leaves and Harry comes in, he's staggering and ungainly.

"What's wrong?"  
Louis grabs him, he's swaying, he's so drunk, he's had much more than the double Jack Daniels.  
His words are slurred.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jd2l21)

"It's not good Louis, it's the worst news, it's.."

The door opens and Zayn walks in, Louis holding Harry up by his arms.

"Let me just sleep here, need to sleep." He sinks to the floor, leans against the sinks closes his eyes.

"He's pissed Zayn."

Zayn nods.  
"Fuck, I can't take him home like this, it's too much tonight, Lady Anne.."

"Leave him here, I have a spare room, let him sleep it off."

Liam walks in now.

"He's well gone Li, we can't turn up with him like this, Louis has offered his spare room." Zayn's voice calm, taking care of the situation.

Liam nods.  
"We'll say he's in bed already, no one will know, get him in the morning after Anne and Edward leave for the charity function."

Zayn nods.  
"Yep. Ok. Louis you sure?"

"Louis' nerves were shattered and his stomach contents were trying to come back up.  
"I'm sure."

They haul him up, Louis goes and opens the back door so they don't have to go back through the bar.  
They manage to somehow get him upstairs and into Louis' spare room.  
They pull his boots off and settle him on his side, turn the light out and leave him.

"Here's my number Louis, ring me if there is any problem at all."  
Zayn hands Louis a card.

"Of course I will."

They all return to the bar, it's empty now except for their table, everyone looking anxious.  
They wait for the night shift security to come and pick them up, all of them living up at the estate in the staff quarters.

"See you about 10am." Zayn grabs Louis in for a hug as he gets ready to walk Sarah home.

"We'll take her mate, you get back inside." Liam shakes Louis' hand.  
"Very much appreciated mate."

Louis nods, says goodnight and locks up.  
He takes a second to just take it in what he's done. Harry under his roof, in his spare bed.  
He creeps upstairs, peeks inside the bedroom, Harry is snoring lightly.  
Louis feels a wave of fondness sweep over him.

He makes a cup of tea and sits quietly in the living room.  
Nerves jangling at his stomach. Harry was so drunk and looked so wild eyed, saying it was 'the worst news!' What was the worst news?  
Louis drains his cup and gets ready for bed.  
He slips into Harry's room, he's mumbling and thrashing about a bit.

"Harry, Harry." Louis shakes his arm.  
"It's just a bad dream love. A bad dream."

Harry tries to sit up.  
"Ughhh feel sick."

Louis dashes for a bucket and proceeds to hold his hair back whilst he vomits.  
Just pure liquid coming up. He's not eaten a thing, clearly.

"It's ok love, I've got you, I'll look after you."  
Louis voice soothing and calm.

"Fucking dream, it's always a dream, not Louis, not..."

He starts his second wave of sickness, Louis takes it all in his stride.  
He lays Harry back down once he stops being sick and goes and gets water and a damp cloth.  
Harry is struggling to sit up again as he goes back in.

“I’m here, it’s ok.” Laying the cooling flannel on Harry's brow.

Harry struggles to focus in the dark, unfamiliar room.  
“Where am I?”

“You’re upstairs at my flat, at the pub. You’re pissed H.”

“H? Fuck, is it really you Lou? You said H.” His voice rising to almost a squeak.

“It’s me.” Louis huffs a laugh.

Harry tries to get up.

"What are you doing, sit down.” Louis places his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pushes him

“Need a wee.” Harry starts fumbling with his belt.

Shit!

“He staggers to the bathroom with Harry.  
“Go on, in there, don’t fall over ok? I won’t be able to pick you up.”

Harry goes in, his groaning echoing around the small space.  
“Feel sick.”

Louis dashes for the bucket, finds Harry sat on the toilet, jeans and boxers around his ankles.  
Harry starts heaving again.

“S’alright, get it all up love.” Louis soothes.  
He’s is just dry heaving now, nothing else there to come up. Louis makes him sip some water.

“I’m going to take your jeans off now whilst they are down and I’ll get you some of my shorts or something."

Harry nods, laying his head on the cool porcelain sink next to him.  
“Ok.”

By the time Louis comes back, Harry has taken his shirt, jeans and boxers off.

“You could’ve kept your boxers on.” Louis’ heart pounding in his chest.

“I don’t sleep in anything.” Harry's words slurred.

“Well you are tonight.” Louis huffs at him, his eyes can’t help but flit down his body.  
He feeds his feet into the soft jersey shorts.  
“Stand up H.”  
He does and Louis is met with a full frontal. Fuck.  
He pulls them up for him.  
“You put your umm misters comfy H.”  
Harry adjusts himself in the shorts.

Louis slides an old faded band t-shirt over his head, helping him put his arms through. It's tight, accentuating his toned torso. 

“Why am I here?” Harry's unfocused eyes blinking rapidly, trying to clear the fog.

“You were off your trolley and more or less passed out in the gents, begging to stay here and Zayn didn’t want your mum seeing you like this.”

“Oh fuck, I’m such a dick.” Still slurring his words, still swaying.

“Come on, you need to sleep.”  
Louis leads him back to bed, tucking the covers around him.  
“Sleep tight.”

“Wait, no, please don’t leave me.” Harry grabs for his hand.

“Harry.” Louis closes his eyes, he had a feeling this was coming.

“Please, I promise I just need to feel close, nothing else I promise.”

Louis scrubs his hands down his face.  
“It’s not a good idea H.”

“Please." His eyes pleading, wide and wild.

Louis stares down, biting his lip.  
“Won’t be a sec.” 

Louis goes and swills his face, gives his teeth a brush and pulls some sweats on.  
He creeps into the bedroom thinking Harry might have dropped asleep but he hasn’t.

“Turn over and budge up then.”  
Louis lifts the covers and slides in.  
Its warm and cosy and he seems to sink into the mattress.

“It’s really you, I can’t believe..”

“Shhh go to sleep love.” Louis using hushed tones.

Harry shuffles backwards into the curve of Louis’ body. Harry the little spoon to Louis the big spoon. Harry reaches back, feels for Louis arm and brings it over his waist and snuggles even further in. Louis laid so very still, not daring to move, not daring to react to the wash of smells and and the memory of shapes and touch that he has spent oh so long trying to forget.  
Never actually forgetting, but managing to lock it all away in a safe compartment in his mind. So cruel that they have been thrown together again. So utterly cruel.

“Lu-v you.” Harry hiccups.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to rescue him.

"In the morning I have s-something to tell you." Harry's voice getting lost in the cosy duvet.

Louis squeezes the hand that's still holding his against Harry's belly.  
"Ok H, sleep now love."

Louis lays stiffly, not moving, not feeling because he can't. He can not possibly do this again. It's all he's yearned for, all he's craved, to feel this boy in his arms again and to not have him, to not even know who he was or where he'd gone, almost destroyed Louis.  
So he can't allow himself to melt into this body laid next to him, allow his senses to surrender to the touch, to the smell. Because he's here, but he's not his.  
He'll still be left yearning, still left wanting what he can never have.

So he blocks it out, doesn't think about the perfect shape they make together. Doesn't think about the the tumble of dark hair against his cheek. He can't think about the large warm hand enveloping his.  
Because it's all he wants, it's everything he needs. They are so compatible, so amazingly fitting together.  
His eyes fill with tears, how fucking unfortunate is that?

It takes every ounce of will, for Louis to close his eyes and beg sleep to save him.  
He doesn't really sleep, how could he?  
He just lays in the comfort and warmth that radiates from Harry, but his shield is up, he's bulletproof.

Harry is zonked out for a few hours but as morning dawns he gets more and more restless.  
"Harry. H, wake up love."

Harry groans, clutches Louis' hand harder.  
"Pain." He groans.

"I'm not surprised." Louis murmurs, his words getting lost in the tangle of hair and Harry's left shoulder.

Louis taps Harry's stomach.  
"I'll go get you some water and paracetamol and then tea if you'd like?"

"He's dying Louis." Louis doesn't move, Harry's blurted words filtering through his brain, his spine turning to ice.

"W-who love?" Louis clenches his jaw, bracing himself.

"My dad." Harry sobbed out, turning in Louis' arms and burying his face into his chest.  
"We were in London at the Doctor, getting his latest results. It's-it's worse than we thought Lou.”

Louis pulls him in tighter, stroking down his back.  
“He’s fifty years old Louis and he’s going to die. He umm he’s been getting treatment, trying to prolong his life but we found out yesterday, it’s failed Lou. We were hoping for another five years but, its..its failed.”

Louis’ chest screamed with pain, why? Why was this wonderful boy having to endure such torture?  
“Could you umm, get a second opinion?”

“Our Doctor already did, he brought a Professor along to speak to us, explain things.”

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Louis holding him close, soothing strokes down his back.

He breaks down, cries and sobs wracking his body.  
Louis just stays there, holding him.  
“Do yo-ou s-see why I h-have to m-marry Bella?” He wails.

“Shhh, that’s not important now, just, please, you need to deal with your dad’s news.”

“Will you, can you forgive me, be my friend Louis?” Harry's wracking sobs piercing Louis' heart.

“Shhh of course I’ll be your friend.” Louis is hurting so much, all he would ever need, all he would ever want, is right here, in his arms but he can never have him, but he can’t run away either. The pain is crippling, this was probably going to destroy Louis but he couldn’t do anything about it.  
“It’s ok H, I’ll always be here.”  
His throat so tight it felt like he was swallowing glass.

They stayed there a long time, Harry just basking in the comfort of Louis’ arms.

“I’ll go make us tea, you wanna shower?” Louis offers, knowing the time is slipping by and that Zayn would be here in an hour or so for Harry and he had a pub to open.

“Do we have to move?” His words slurred against Louis' chest.

“We do. Sorry, Zayn will be here for you soon and I have to go and sort downstairs out, I didn’t do anything last night.”

Harry plants a kiss on Louis’ chest.  
“Thanks Lou.”

Louis leaves him getting cleaned up and goes and makes tea and toast for them both.  
Harry emerges 10 minutes later, his eyes still red rimmed and watery but he was smiling.  
“Can’t believe you live in my village.” He blinks slowly at Louis.  
“So glad to have you in my life Lou,”

Louis turns his back, pretending to stir the tea but really he is squeezing his eyes shut, knowing that he was just going to have to sit back and watch all of this happen and do absolutely nothing about it.

“Yeah, me too.” Louis plasters a smile on his face and turns around.

They sit sipping their tea and smiling at each other over their mugs. Louis makes him take some painkillers and makes sure he eats some toast.

“Umm Niall has been nagging me all week, wants this footy team to come and train up at the house, are you down for that?” Harry quizzes him, making sure Louis won’t feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, no problem H, I’ll be fine love.”  
Louis nods.

“We have a decent gym and a pool and we can run around the grounds and practice passing on the all weather pitch that we have.”

“Sounds great.”

“Thank you.” Harry gets up and comes around the table.

“For what?” Louis quirks an eyebrow at Harry fast approaching him. He holds out his hands and pulls Louis up.

“For everything.” Harry pulls him in close again.  
“Can never have too many Louis cuddles.” He muffles into Louis’ shoulder.

But there’s intent with this one, Louis can feel it. In bed it was pure comfort, but the way Harry is pushing into Louis’ body, the way he feels in his arms and the way his hot breath is now dancing over the pulse point in Louis neck, tells him this is different.

“Harry we..”

He can feel his lips so gentle on his neck. Fuck, the sparks ignite his body, his belly flipping, his spine tingling, pooling down in the pit of his groin.  
“We can’t Harry.” 

“I just want to kiss you, feel your lips again.”  
His breath so hot, so dangerous.

Louis has been so strong, holding it all together but he feels quite powerless, nudging his hip so that Harry isn’t quite so close, can’t feel the automatic response from his body.

“H, it’s so wrong.” Louis protests but he’s so weak that when Harry’s lips trail up to Louis, he has nothing left to fight with, he’s drained and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. Just to taste his lips again, just to..Just to..

Harry kisses him, they both make humming noises, Louis’ more pained, more anguished because he knows this is wrong, knows they shouldn’t be doing this. Every single rational thought is melting out of his brain because this is Harry and he’s everything.

This mouth, so familiar yet so unaccustomed.  
Harry leans into him, pushing his bum against the edge of the table, feeling Harry’s arousal, feeling his own against Harry’s thigh.  
No, they can’t do this, it’s so wrong, so very wrong.

Louis, somehow, finds some inner strength, grabs Harry’s shoulders and leans back away from his mouth, holding Harry’s shoulders in place so he can’t chase his lips.

“We can’t Harry, it’s wrong, so wrong.” Louis’ voice imploring.

“You want me Lou, I know you do.” Harry’s eyes blown, wild, his lips a mess of destruction.

“I do want you, but I can’t have you H, you’re not mine to have.” He walks out of Harry’s encompassing hold.  
“I’ll be here for you and support you and be the best friend I can possibly be.” He walks to the sink and grabs hold.  
“I can’t lose you again like I did and we both know that is going to happen, so.” 

Louis has found his equilibrium. Well as much as he needs to get through this speech.  
“Let’s just, let’s be great friends H, ok? Let’s not fall into bed, because I can’t do it, I can’t, I have to protect us both, its..”

Harry’s head has dropped, his shoulders slumped.  
“I don’t love her.”

“I know you don’t.” Louis moves back closer.  
“I’ll always be here, if you wanna hang out..”

Harry nods sadly.  
“I’ll take that, I will. It’s better than not having you in my life.”

Louis nods, wrapping Harry into his arms and just absorbing as much of this man as he can.  
"I'll take that too."

 

The next couple of days fly by. Louis is finding his feet even more and the football team is coming together nicely they have arranged to train every Tuesday after work, the pubs quietest night.

"You sure we are ok to train up at the Hall? "  
Louis quizzes Niall as he tucks into his lunch the next day.

"Ed and Anne are pretty chill about stuff like this, baby last born and all that."

Louis huffs out a laugh.  
"Harry doing ok after going off the rails the other night?" He tries to act nonchalant but even just saying his name makes his belly flip.

"Err yeah, the fam don't know, no idea he had melt down so.." Niall tapped his nose.  
"Oh yeah, won't say owt mate."

 

Louis gets his kit together on Tuesday afternoon, mixed feelings about going up to Harry's home if he's honest with himself. Curious to see the place but reluctant to see his life, which is so far removed from Louis'.

_'Come up the main driveway, park outside the front doors. Take the steps up and Jesy should be in reception still. 5pm ish, I’ll train with you guys but don’t expect me to play!'_

Louis re-read Zayn’s text message, made sure he knew exactly where he needed to be.  
Grabbing his kit bag he left the bar in the capable hands of Betty and Sarah and with huge nerves, made his way down the village towards the Hall.

It’s fucking HUGE!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24wwkk2)

Louis had obviously looked it up online but in real life, here, in front of him, it was so imposing.  
He’s worn his kit and brought his jeans and stuff to change into in his bag. He parked up and walked up the steps to the front doors.

“Louis, hiiii.” Jesy singsonged to him as she tidied up a huge wooden reception desk.

“Hi love, you don’t fancy joining the team then?”

Jesy curled her lip.”  
“Nahh, but we’ll have you a drink ready in the bar for after.” She winks at him.

“Oh cheers, yeah, because that’s the same.” Louis winks back.

“Down there to the left love, it’s the very last door on the right.”

Louis started wandering down the corridor that had a ‘No entry to the general public’ sign before it.  
Door after door he passed until he came to the last on. Did he knock, wait, knock and walk in?  
He shuffled about deciding and then just went for it, sharp knock and turned the handle.

A huge bright room filled with gym equipment was before him.  
Rows of bikes, cross trainers, treadmills and benches and beyond that, a pool, a glass conservatory extension housed this.

“Louis.” They all greeted him.  
He waved, rolling his hand telling them to keep on going.

Niall, Liam and Zayn were all working out, a knock at the door found some of the others following Louis in.  
But no Harry.

Louis dropped his bag in the corner and set to work warming up on one of the bikes.  
The others who had followed him in did the same, hopping on the many different pieces of equipment.

Louis’ eyes were on the door all the time, waiting, delicious anticipation curling in his gut.  
Eventually the door opened and in walked a man, clearly he was Harry’s dad, with Harry following closely behind.

Charcoal grey fitted suit with a crisp white shirt tucked in showing off slim hips and long toned legs.  
Fuck, he looked stunning, Louis’ mouth was so dry.

“Dad, let me introduce you to Louis, he’s the new landlord of the Rose and Crown and responsible for starting up the football team. Louis this is Ed, my dad."

Louis had long since stopped peddling and was sat upright on the bike.  
He held his hand out to Louis and Louis shook it firmly.  
“Louis, lovely to have you here in Stanford.”

“Umm Sir, umm Lord erm..”

“Ed will do just fine Louis.” Ed’s kind eyes so similar to his son’s.

“Ed, thank you, yes.” Louis’ lips feeling so dry and cracked, his tongue swooping out to lick at them, tasting his own salty sweat.

“Keep that cellar in good shape Louis, I love a pint of Black sheep now and again.”

Louis nodded.  
“Love a well kept cellar myself.”

Harry’s eyes are mischievous, sensing Louis’ fear of doing the wrong thing, he winks and moves his dad along to the others. Louis heaves a sigh of relief.

He watches Ed and Harry move around the room, chatting to everyone, Harry leading his dad with an arm around his shoulders.  
Louis can see the suit Ed is wearing is big on him, his eyes just ringed with dark circles.  
Hard to believe though, this fit looking man was dying.  
Shit, that shook Louis up.

“Is there a toilet Zayn?” Louis inquired and Zayn pointed him in the direction he needed to go.

A bank of showers and a couple of toilets were just around the corner of the pool.  
Louis splashed his face with water and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
“Pull yourself together dickhead.” He mumbled to himself.

He cupped his hands under the cold tap and drank some water. Waited a second and then rejoined the others.

Harry had gone, obviously with his dad. Louis punished the bike now, peddling for all his life, making his muscles burn, his legs ache.

Harry’s dad was a nice man, life could be so cruel.

Harry returned a little while later, all changed into trackies and hops on the bike next to Louis.  
“Ok?”

Louis nods, sweat now trickling down his back.  
“You?”

Harry nods, biting his lip.  
“It’s a while since I saw you sweaty.”

Louis widens his eyes to Harry.  
“Stop you little twat.” He hisses under his breath.

Looking back up at Harry through his lashes, eyes rolling fondly.

“Good job I have a great memory though, can still remember it all, still can feel you.” Harry bites his lip mischievously.

Louis stops peddling and jumps off, striding over to the crosstrainer, he can hear Harry chuckling behind him.

They work out for a while and then go and practice passing and shooting.  
Louis get’s them into some kind of formation and they play five aside.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rneijm) [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d0xcg9)

They really aren’t half bad, their general fitness seems good and most of them have played sunday league at some point so it’s easy to slip back into and by 7pm they’re all sweaty and knackered.

“If you fancy a quick swim, we have showers for us to get rid of the mud and we can have a cool down in the pool.” Harry offers, jogging back to the house.

They file inside, queue up to use the four showers in the bathroom area.  
Harry places himself next to Louis, the last two waiting.  
The first lot are coming out and dive bombing into the huge pool.

“You got time for a swim?” Harry quizzes

“Umm a quick one, I’ll have to go in in my boxers though.”

Harry’s eyes trail down Louis’ body.  
“Maybe not a good idea, how will I hide my boner.”

Louis’ jaw drops.  
“You’re pushing your luck H.”

Harry chuckles lowly  
“No one can hear me, or cares what I am saying.”

Louis hip checks him and moves up towards the others.  
There’s bums and dicks all over the place, wet towels being slapped against wet arses and grown men squealing, running about naked. It’s so true, men are so juvenile!

Harry and Louis shower last, they are in cublicles facing each other and once Harry hears the last person dive into the pool, he slides the screen and stage whispers Louis.  
“Lou, LOOU.”

Louis slides the screen, shampoo in his hair, squinting one eye closed.  
“What?”

Harry shakes his hips making his dick slap side to side.  
“Stop it.” Louis stifles a grin, trying to look stern.  
He slides the door and grins to himself.

“Lou, LOOOU.”

“WHAT?”

“Look.”

“Arrggghhhhhh.” Louis groans out and slides the door open again. Harry has tucked his dick under and is smooth, with not a bit of genitalia showing.  
“It’ll drop off.” Louis chokes a laugh and slams his door shut, pushing his fist into his stomach to try and dampen down the heat that’s burning in there. He's seen every inch of that body, tasted every inch.

They come out, slapping each other with their towels, Louis dropping his to put his boxers on and sees Harry’s adams apple bob in his throat.

“Can’t go out there now like this.” Harry huffs, the starting of a semi in his black boxers.

“Well I am.” Louis laughs and runs off leaving him to think about cabbages and slobbering dogs.

They all thrash about in the pool a while but Louis really needs to get back, so they dress and share cars back down to the village.

There is already quite a crowd of them in and once this lot return, the pub is crammed.

“Ladies, have you been ok? I chose Tuesday thinking it was the quietest day.” Louis apologises.

“We’ve been fine, I’m getting off now, Bert is here for me,” Betty puts her coat on and bids them goodbye.

"Are we having this open night thing then Louis?" Liam asks him when the bar has quietened down and Louis grabs a quick drink with them all.

"Yep, think I'll move the fruit machine away from that corner." He points over. "Jimmy is gonna get me some old pallets from work, posh'em up a bit and just make a little stage."

"What about equipment?" Liam asks.

"We have some." Harry interjects.  
"We have conference rooms with mic's and amplifiers.."

"Oh yeah and Jade and Saeed know how to set all of that up for the visitors centre."  
Zayn adds, fist bumping Louis.

Harry catches Louis' eye and inclines his head towards the gents.  
Louis excuses himself and takes some glasses back to the bar and wanders off to the toilet. Someone is at the urinal so he goes into a cubicle. He hears the man leave and then someone enter.

"Lou?."

Louis unlocks the door and Harry pushes him back in.  
"Heyyy Harry, someone might come in and umm what's..?"

"I just can't stop thinking about you, need to hold you so bad."

Louis let's him hug him.  
"You need to go back, people will wonder where you are."  
Louis' muffled voice getting lost in Harry's hair.

"If I come down early in the morning can I spend some time with you?"

Louis sucks in a deep breath.  
"Yeah. Yeah ok, come in the morning, early though."

"I'll say I was restless and went for a drive."  
Harry plants a smacking kiss to Louis' lips.  
"See you in the morning."

He slides the lock and is gone, leaving Louis with burning lips and a racing heart.

As Louis walks back home from dropping Sarah off, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

**_‘Lou, is this still your number? I kept it all this time, it’s me, H x’_ **

**‘Yep, shit, be careful, yeah, it’s me x’**

His phone rings seconds later.  
“Just wanna hear your voice.”  
Harry’s hushed velvety tones envelope him.

“Don’t get caught love, it’s not worth..”

“You are worth everything.” Harry presses.

“Harry, you want to pull this off still don’t you? With Bella?"

There’s silence on the end of the phone.  
“Yeah.” Harry whispers. Louis’ heart sinks a little.  
“I want it all.”

Louis sighs.  
“By all you mean me too?”

The silence rings out, Harry clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“But it’s so destructive H.” Louis' exasperated voice sounds shrill.

“Are you over me? Don’t you want me anymore?” Panic fills Harry's voice.

I want you H, I do, but I can’t share you.” Louis checks over his shoulder that no one is behind him.

“You wouldn’t be sharing my heart.” Harry’s low rumble echoing in his brain.

“But if I have you, I want all of you.”

“You’d have my body too. All yours.”

“But it wouldn’t be all mine, can you imagine how jealous I am going to be when you are sleeping with her?”  
Louis stops at the doorway.  
“I want every bit of you, I want to soothe your worries, hold you when you sleep, every night, go dancing with you, go on holiday, make you roast chicken..”

“Do you even know how to make roast chicken?” Harry’s voice is low but Louis feels like he's probably lightened the moment.

“You make me want to learn how to make roast chicken.” Louis admits with a chuckle.

Harry sighs.  
“I want you to make me roast chicken.” A wistful note to his voice.

“I’ll make you tea and toast, in the morning and we can talk.” Louis soothed.

“See you about 7 is that ok?”

“Of course.”

“Night love,”

“Night Lou, hugs and kisses.”

Louis is up, showered and sat sipping tea in his kitchen when he hears the engine outside.  
He’d popped down and moved his car out of the garage and left the door up for Harry to hide his car away. Then texted Harry explaining what to do.

“Hiii.” Harry’s raspy morning drawl making Louis’ throat dry and his groin heavy.

“Morning love.” Louis grins, opening the door wider for him to pass and getting the delicious smells wafting from him as he passes.

“I believe I usually offer tea and toast to you when you visit." Louis raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"Mmm Tommo tea and toast. Yum."  
Harry's nose scrunching up in a smile.

"Hey." Louis poked his fingers into Harry's ribs. "Did I detect a note of sarcasm there?"

"Ahhh." Harry squirmed. "Nope no no, honest Lou." His face blooming into a huge smile, dimples out in force. "Your tea and toast mean very much a lot to me."

Harry grabbed Louis, circled his arms around his waist loosely. "Spending time with you just helps, you know? It's hard." Harry's brow furrowed. "I have to keep so cheerful at home, keep mum's spirits up. She misses Gems so much and...And dad's so..."

Louis lifts his hands and squeezes his hips, keeping his fingers there, applying light pressure. "You put everyone else before yourself."

"I don't I just.."

Louis squeezed again. "It's not a criticism, I think that's just probably your nature, but you have needs too H."

They stare at each other, the energy zapping between them.

“Come on your tea is getting cold.” Louis breaks the spell and gently guides him to the table.

They chat and eat and it’s comfortable and cosy and they just get on so well.  
Louis is sharp and quick witted and Harry is the perfect foil for this with his easy open warmth and dry humour.

“Can we make this a regular date?” Harry chews at his bottom lip, expectant gleam in his eye.

“How are you going to get out every morning without people wondering?” Louis' brow creasing

“I’ll bring Mavis if that’s ok?”

“Mavis?” His voice rising at the end.

“Our dog. I’ll say I am taking her for a walk, she can snuggle up here instead, she’ll like it, somewhere new.”

Louis shakes his head smirking. “Bloody Mavis, trust you.”

“She’s cute, little white fluffy thing, she will sit quite happy curled up in your chair.”

“OK, you and Mavis for breakfast then.” Louis pokes his tongue out at Harry, his eyes crinkling with fondness.

They move to the sofa, taking their tea. Louis sat with his legs up to the side, Harry curls up into Louis' side, his legs to the side too, leaning his weight into Louis’ side. Louis swaps hands with his tea and puts his arm around Harry, laying his hand on Harry’s bicep.  
"Do you ever think of that morning?" Harry asks. “At your flat, the first morning.”

“All the time.” Louis huffs out a laugh. “If I’d been earlier, later, if I’d been working instead.”

“Mmm, I think, why that shop? Why that moment.”

Louis squeezed his arm. “Glad you did choose my shop.”

Harry cranes his neck around to look at Louis. “Do you mean that?”

Louis stares down at him, questioning soft eyes looking back. “Of course I do H.”

“I’ve relived that weekend in my mind so many times.” Harry blushes, his finger drawing circles into Louis’ thigh. “If I could just go back in time, relive it again..” His eyes sweep back up to Louis, the air thick.

They just stare at each other, both of their minds in the same place. Remembering cries and moans, touching skin, feeling such overwhelming feelings, smells, tastes.

Louis shuffles slightly, trying to break the spell that he seems to be under, drowning in Harry’s eyes and treasured memories. “You umm you gonna sing on Friday?”

Harry smiles sadly, squeezes Louis’ leg. “Yeah, I’m not brilliant but I will sing, as long as you don’t laugh.”

They discuss songs and how the room can be set up and then just fall into a wonderful lazy silence, Louis’ fingers playing with the sleeve of Harry’s t shirt, Harry still messing with the seams of Louis’ jeans.

“Love spending time with you.” Harry’s voice cracks a little, he clears his throat, laying the palm of his hand against the top of Louis’ thigh.

  
Louis’ hand leaves his sleeve and captures a curl instead.  
“Your hair has got so long.”

Harry glances up, “Don’t you like it?”

Louis grins and squeezes Harry’s head against his side, crunching into his ribs.  
“I love it, it’s very you, very quirky.”

“Quirky.” Harry smiles his megawatt smile, “I love that.”

Louis checks his watch and panics at the time. Pulling Harry up and guiding him to the hallway, his mood less chirpy than it was when he arrived, knowing he has to leave.

“I don’t wanna go, I love just spending time with you.” Harry bumps his chest into Louis’.

“Until the morning.” Louis smiles at him, his eyes scanning his face. Taking in his pouty lips and sad eyes.  
“You look just like a puppy dog.” Louis mimics him pouting.

Harry wraps him up in a bear hug. The lines of their body matching up so perfectly.  
“I’ll bring something nice for breakfast in the morning, I’ll raid some pain au chocolat so have the oven on to warm them.” His breath ghosting over Louis temple.

Louis steps back slightly, feeling his skin heating up at his touch.

Harry puts his hand on the wall behind Louis, bracketing him in slightly but making Louis aware of Harry’s sheer size, his eyes flick to the bulge of his bicep next to his face. He swallows and meets Harry’s eyes.

“I’ve never ever noticed anyones eyelashes before but yours was one of the first things I noticed about you when I first saw you.”  
Harry’s face is only inches from Louis’

“Should I be flattered or outraged?” Louis can hear the flirty tone to his voice, knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it.

“Oh very flattered, you have beautiful eyes and lashes.”

Louis swallows, Harry’s eyes drop to his neck.  
Louis know it's wrong, knows he's inviting trouble but he wants so much to feel his lips there, to feel him pinch at the flesh and for his pillowsoft lips to soothe the sting. It’s been so long. Too long.

“Y-you best go.” Louis’ voice so thick.

Slowly Harry leans in and Louis can do nothing. Doesn't want to do anything. He captures his mouth with his and it’s just delicate and featherlight and they move slowly against each other, no other part of their bodies touching, just their lips. It just ignites Louis, the fires licking all around him, his face flaming, his heart racing.

Harry pulls pack, his eyes blown, clearly just as affected as Louis. “Just everything.” Harry's heart rabbiting, laying his forehead onto Louis, his breath huffing out, trying to calm himself.

“Might see you in the bar tonight or else it will be me and Mave in the morning.”

Louis nods, terrified of the warm fuzzy excitement that settles in his veins. He knows he is playing with fire but he has lost control, he can't resist having Harry close to him.

Wednesday night the gang helped assemble the stage. Saeed and Jade arrived with the amplifiers and microphones and stored them up in the flat ready for Friday.

Harry arrived alone late. He bought everyone a drink and sat sipping his and eyeing Louis up over his glass every chance he got.

“Louis, c’mere, wanna talk songs with ya.” Niall hollered across the bar.

Louis grinned and saluted at him, drying his hands on a towel he came around and joined the group, Harry scooted over so Louis could just about squeeze into the spot next to him.

“I’m thinking a bit of Bublé .”

There’s a collective groan around the table.

“Fuck off you lot, I love him.”

“We know you do.” Comes out in unison and they all crack out laughing,

They all discuss songs but all Louis can feel is the delicious hot pressure from Harry’s leg.

“We have a mare foaling up in the stables, Bella and Liam won’t leave her side.” Harry tells Louis, his eyes flicking from Louis’ eyes to his mouth and back again. Fuck.

“Aww I think you should call it Tommo when it’s born.” Louis teases Harry, they both seem to be leaning into each other, natural banter between the two of them.

As the group chit chat amongst each other, Harry leans closer and mutters.  
“Mavis is very excited for the morning.”  
Louis presses his thigh in hard and widens his eyes for a split second, warning shots blazing from his eyes.

“S’ok.” Harry grins at him. “Stop panicking.”

Louis stands up, pinching discreetly at Harry’s thigh as he does.  
“No rest for the wicked.” He groans and goes off to collect dirty glasses but can feel Harry’s eyes boring into him.

 

‘Get the kettle and oven on, we are on our way xx’ Louis pushes a hand against his stomach, the nerves making those butterflies flutter.

‘All done, garage open, door unlocked, come straight up xx’  
Louis finishes off making a cosy bed for Mavis, an old crisps box and a fleece blanket with a biscuit broken up into little pieces. A dish of water by the box is the last thing to do before he hears the tyres on the gravel. He blows out a steadying breath and goes and stands at the top of the stairs.

Harry is carrying a fluffy white bundle who looks thoroughly disinterested.  
“She’s not used to being up so early, she’s cranky.”

“I made her a bed, put her straight in it.” Louis waits until he reaches the top and guides him into the living room and points to the box.

Harry turns and grins, his eyes shining. “You always take in waifs and strays don’t you, feed them up, make them warm and take care of them.

Louis huffs out an embarrassed laugh. “S’only a box.”

“But you thought about her.” Harry insists, making Louis accept the compliment.

Harry hands Mavis over. Louis juggles her in his arms, she glances up and him and goes back to sleep in his arms. Louis looks back at Harry incredulous.

“She’s a sleepy head.”

“She likes you.” Harry smiles so wide, Louis thinks he can see every tooth in his mouth.

Louis places her in the box and they escape to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“The mare foaled at 3am this morning, Liam and Bella are only just going to bed, the vet came as it was an awkward lie but they are both doing fine. She’s very handsome.”

“Oh you can’t call it Tommo then if it’s a pretty girl.” Louis poked his tongue out, laying pastries onto a baking tray and putting them into the oven.

“Soo if people were still up, did you have trouble escaping?”  
Louis pours two good strong cups of tea and with a gentle hand to the hip, moves Harry to sit down.

“No. Well not really, I just said I was a bit restless and fancied a walk with Mave.”  
He slurps his hot tea, watching Louis wrap his hands around the cup, purse his lips and blow. Tracking every single bit of the movement.

The kitchen fills with delicious buttery, pastry smells and they both comment on the aroma.  
They talk about open mic night and the footy team until Louis jumps up and slides the tray of goodies from the oven.

They devour croissants, pain au chocolat with jam and hot tea and both need to wash sticky fingers before carrying their tea into the living room and settling onto the sofa in a huddle.

“Mavis likes it here.” Harry nods towards her, curled up in a ball in the box. “And so do I.”  
He snuggles closer into Louis’ side, both their feet up to the side, Harry with his head into Louis’ side. Louis with his right arm around his shoulders, hand resting on his arm.

Louis squeezes gently. “I can’t do this tomorrow morning H or any Friday morning because it’s delivery day and the brewery come at 8am to sort the barrels and bring me stock.”

Harry gazes up at him. “What am I going to do?”

Louis laughs and ruffles his hair. “Sleep in for once, have a rest.”

Harry frowns. “Would rather be here.” Pulling Louis further down,

Louis leaves his hand in his curls and gently rakes at his scalp. “Me too.” He admits with a sigh.

Mavis whimpers in her sleep and they both giggle. “Mave agrees.” Harry snuffles against Louis’ ribs.

Louis heaves at Harry so that Louis is laid flat and Harry is on top, head on his chest. Louis opens his thighs so that Harry falls in to make it more comfortable, his knees slightly raised with one resting against Harry’s bum and one flopped down hanging half off the couch.

"You umm, you didn't mind me kissing you yesterday did you?" Harry reaches out for the knee hanging off the side and pulls it up and lays it against his hip so he is bracketed in by him.

“No, I didn’t mind, I umm, I just...Harry, look, you know how I feel about you, I constantly want you, think about you. This situation is unique, I get why you are doing what you’re doing but us, this, it’s still not right. We have to live with ourselves and what we are doing...”

“I’m sorry I won’t bring up this situation again. We’ll just be good friends who might occasionally kiss and have a cuddle and have breakfast.”

Louis rakes through Harry’s hair. “It’s hard for me you know, having restraint, It’s..well it’s torture Harry but I do love having you in my life so..’

Harry slides his finger up Louis seam on his inner thigh.  
“It’s torture for me too.” He inhales a shaky breath.  
He twists his head around to look up at Louis, desire flooding his eyes.  
He pushes the bottom of the sofa with his foot and slides up Louis’ body, lining them up as he twists on to his front.  
He just goes for it, he kisses him, no pussyfooting around, straight in. Louis doesn’t fight him. A mixture of sounds from Louis’ low groan to Harry’s elongated whine.  
Louis brings his legs around Harry and pulls him in, feet crossed over on his bum, making their bodies fuse together as their mouths make sweet music.  
And it’s so good, they are so good for each other. Harry sliding one hand up to cup Louis’ face, the other he slides underneath Louis to pull him in even closer.

“I fucking love your lips.” Louis murmurs against his mouth, his tongue coming out to lick, going back in for more because he is lost, he’s tumbled over the edge and he can’t crawl back now

Harry is sucking Louis’ lips into his mouth now, soft nibbles at his bottom lip, licking it better, his tongue swooping in tasting and it’s delicious, it’s heady. Drunk on the feeling of  
them touching so closely, their bodies a fusion of tangled limbs, shared noises and heat.

Harry bears down pushing his very obvious erection into Louis’ making both of them gasp and chase the friction, their mouths never stopping, their movements becoming more insistent, the pants and whines more fervent, they know, there is intent there and they are well beyond the point of no return. Harry grinding down and Louis rutting up and it’s Harry who falters first, his hips stuttering as he throws his head back, a strangled moan escaping his lips and Louis is freefalling now, his body convulsing under Harry as they both lay and catch their breaths.

Harry looks up at Louis through his lashes.  
“Sorry, been dreaming about seeing your face and hearing you come, sorry, you are just..its just.”

Louis reaches up and kisses him.  
“We are so… We shouldn’t but I just can’t resist you.”

They just lay there, lazy kisses, a mess in their pants.

“I need to clean up H and go get ready for Betty coming for lunch prep.”

Harry nods. “Two little minutes more, then I’ll go, can you lend me some boxers?”  
Louis chuckles, “Yeah but they’re Topman not Calvins, posh boy.”

Harry belts out a laugh. “I’m not posh,”

“H, you live in a fucking massive house, drive a range rover that probably costs the same as my mums house, of course you’re posh lad.”

“But I don’t act, like, snooty do I?” Harry’s face creasing with worry,

“No, I’m having you on love, you’re...You’re lovely.”

The bask in the bliss a little longer and then Louis really has to get on. They clean up and Harry, standing almost naked in Louis' bathroom, slides on his very snug borrowed pants.

"God they're obscene." Louis pushes down the heat rising in his chest and splashes his face with cold water.

"You got a bag for these, just bin them for me will you?"

Louis snatches the boxers from Harry's pinched fingers. "I'll wash them for you." He swipes at Harry's face with the soiled material.

"You're gross." Harry pins him against the wall. "I'll rub them in your face if you aren't careful." His eyes beaming with mirth.

"Harry, I've had my tongue in your arse, a bit of come doesn't phase me baby." The sass in Louis' voice making Harry fold over laughing.

Harry meets his gaze. "Thank god I have you in my life."

 

Harry comes in late again that night, this time with Bella. They all sit around discussing the songs for tomorrow night. Apparently Liam and Zayn are doing a secret duet and Niall is playing his guitar and singing.

"You gonna sing Bella?" Louis watches her delicate features blush deep crimson.  
She shakes her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"No, umm I'm going to London with mother to see the ballet so I will miss it this week, sorry."

Louis fakes shocked distain.  
"Missing the inaugural night of Tommo's sing club!! Well, don't ask any questions when you get back because the first rule of sing club is don't talk about sing club."

Niall is cackling, Liam's huge toothy smile is out in force and Harry is gazing at him, eyes wide, soppy fond look on his face.

"Nah I'm going to record them all and have it playing on a loop on a video wall forever."

"Shut up ya twat." Niall slaps his arse and Louis jumps away laughing.

"I'm away this weekend too." Harry picks up his beer mat and starts turning it over in his fingers, avoiding any eye contact as he speaks.. "Got a friend in Surrey, Thomas, he's going through a messy break up so, thought whilst Bella was in London, I'd go stay with Tom, take him out you know?"

"When are you back Harry?" Zayn takes out his phone and taps into it as Harry speaks.

"Monday morning, I'll set off early, try and beat rush hour I think."

Louis had no right to feel the absolute searing jealousy that he was feeling, no right at all. He'd been shopping for breakfast goods for the weekend, sure, but it wasn't like he was banking on seeing Harry on Saturday morning. Not like he was already planning little things, looking up recipes for pancakes and waffles. Of course he had a life, of course he did. Just like Louis has the delivery in the morning and can't see him, he has things he needs to do too. Louis desperately tries to rationalise his thoughts and feelings but the second he looks up he realises Harry is staring at him, watching his face, he knows the disappointment will be etched all over his features.

"Best get on." Louis collects their empties and escapes to do some work.

Jade and Saeed come straight from work and help Louis set up.  
He was nervous and excited for his first special night at the pub.

"Hope you two are gonna sing?"

Saeed slaps the speaker.  
"Mate, seriously I am tone deaf. You're going to sing with Pez aren't you?" He nods to Jade who frowns.

"Maybe. Her Jesy and Leigh wanna sing but we're all shy, we might do a group singalong or something."

Louis' phone buzzes in his pocket, he has Harry saved as 'Posh'.  
'Could I leave my bag in your flat? Don't trust it in the car and it's a great excuse to see you briefly.'

'Yeah, of course you can, come to the back door, text me when you get here.'  
Louis locks his phone and swallows down the dryness in his throat.

The little groups of people start arriving, reading the list of backing tracks that they can sing along to, making their choices and generally getting giddy at the thought of something new in the pub.

Louis' phone buzzes about 7pm.  
'Here.'

Louis slips off and unlocks the back door. Harry is stood there, St Laurent leather weekend bag in his hand, his hair a tumble of curls, sunglasses on and a beautiful satin shirt, open low, his chest out. Louis can't feel his extremities as all the blood is rushing to his groin.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=dzjmno)

"Fuck." He can't hold it in, Harry looks stunning.

Harry lifts his shades.  
"Thanks for doing this Lou, my Mac is in there and a few other things, don't want it pinching out of the car."

Louis is still staring at his chest, his legs encased in tight jeans, his bulge is outlined, Louis thinks it's both the best and worst thing he's ever seen.

"Are you umm...Fuck H you look so hot."

Harry turns Louis and pushes him upstairs, grabbing him at the top and stealing a kiss before Louis quite registers what's happening.

"I'll miss you at breakfast in the morning." Louis rasps against Harry's mouth as they catch their breaths but leave their lips close.

"I'll ring you, message you all the time, I'll be back Monday, you won't miss me too much will you?" Harry's tone is teasing a little.

"Shut up, stop talking I have to be back down in one minute."  
Louis just kisses him, solving the problem, letting his fingers slide inside the shirt, brushing his nipples, paying him back a little for looking so hot, turning Louis on.

"Fuck louis."  
Harry bucks into him as his cock strains against the denim as Louis continues to tease his nipples.  
"I love it when you touch me, you haven't, fuck, I've been dreaming about this, your hands on me again."

"H, we have to stop, we have to go back down.."

Another quick kiss and then they have to separate, give themselves a moment to get their raging erections under control before venturing downstairs, Harry sitting where he can keep an eye on Louis.

Louis' body still blazing from the heat of Harry. He wanted him so badly and Harry was doing nothing to discourage it and it's was just so hard to resist him. They'd made each other come like a pair of juveniles and Louis knew, he knew that it wasn't going to end there. It made him shudder to think of it, he needed to snap out of the Harry bubble and sort his head out. He'd do it this weekend, bit of space to sort his fucking self out.

 _"Two drifters, off to see the world.._ " Bert belts out Moon river, gazing over at Betty with such fondness in his eyes.  
_"We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.."_ Louis eyes drift to Harry, he's mouthing the words, lost in a gaze that falls upon Louis.  
_"Moon river and me."_

Harry's face is so sad, the others notice, gather him in for hugs.  
Zayn takes him outside for some air, the singing continues and all Louis wants to do is wrap him up and keep him safe forever.

They aren't out there long, Zayn sits him down and comes to the bar.  
"Just a diet coke, loads of ice please Louis."  
Louis sets to work.  
"Is umm is Harry ok?"

Zayn eyes him as he roots through the change in his pocket.  
"He's ok, just sentimental."

Louis nods. His stomach flipping over.

"Hi we are Jesy, Leigh, Jade and Perrie." The girls take to the stage, a few vodkas in and a little bit braver.

_"Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth."_

Louis eyes flick to Harry. Everything is relatable, everything.

_"Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt. Still a little hard to say what's going on."_

Louis serves, polishes the glasses dry and watches Harry all the while. Every word of every song seems poignant and relevant.

_"Stones, taught me to fly. Love, it taught me to lie."_

Their eyes met. Lying, that's what they were doing, lying to everyone.

 _"Life, it taught me to die."_  
Louis purses his lips and smiles sadly at Harry.  
_"So it's not hard to fall."_  
Harry shakes his head, so slight, telling Louis it's ok, he's ok.  
_"When you float like a cannonball."_

Eventually Louis sees Harry approaching the microphone with Niall on his guitar.

"Umm hii, I'm Harry this is All I want."

Louis steadied himself on the bar. This was the song that he cried to, the song that he curled up in a ball to and felt the pain of a million pinpricks into his soul.

 _"All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door."_  
Louis mouths every word with Harry but Harry's looking down, looking at the floor. His voice a delicious deep rasp.  
_" 'Cause if I could see your face once more, I'd die a happy man I'm sure."_  
His voice cracks a little on the last word, he pulls away from the mic and coughs into his hand as Niall strums his guitar.

 _"When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside."_  
He raises his eyes to Louis.  
_"You took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens."_

And fuck but Louis was choked. So very affected by this wonderful human singing these words to him.

 _"But if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body."_  
Harry's eyes constantly flicking to Louis.

 _"All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody, I'll find somebody, like you ohhh whoaaaaaaa."_  
Harry's voices soaring, his confidence rising as he nails the song, nails the emotion.

Louis is mesmerised. He knows he can't live without Harry in his life and he'll take whatever he is offered. Even if it means lonely Christmases, not being able to be seen together. if all he gets is breakfast, 2 hours each morning where he is all his, then he'll take it. He will live with that because he has no choice and he needs him. Wants him.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=20u5tax)

Liam and Zayn got up and sang 'Get lucky.'  
Niall did a rousing rendition of 'I just haven't met you yet.'  
Chanting "Buuuuuuuuuublé Buuuuuuuuublé."  
At the end.  
The girls got up dancing, the bar was packed, the atmosphere electric.

All too soon the bell was ringing for last orders.  
Sarah and Louis work like demons refilling everyone's glasses and then it's time to close the bar for more drinks but the singing goes on.

Harry approached the bar, his hair pulled into a bun, car keys in his hand.

"Can I get my bag?"  
His eyes nod upwards to the flat.

"Sarah, just taking Harry for his bag in the flat and I'll let him out the back, you ok a few minutes?"  
Sarah nods and puts her thumb up.  
Harry follows Louis upstairs, Louis can feel him looking.

"You ogling my arse?"

"Nope, NO would I?" Harry's voice is light, teasing.

"Your song.." Louis turns at the top of the stairs.  
"I loved it." He places his hands on Harry's shoulders, he's a few steps down so Louis is looking down at him.

"It was my cocoon song, I used to lock myself away and play it in my earphones, let it swallow me up. After...after us."

Louis nods, leans forward bad presses a kiss to his lips.

"Please drive safely H, it's a bit late, why don't you wait til.."

"I'll be fine, honest." Harry leans forward this time and sucks Louis bottom lip into his mouth.  
Playing, toying with him until Louis responds and kisses him back, walking backwards towards the lounge, slowly backing in, Harry being his guide, arms around him, coming down to rest on his bum.

"See you Monday maybe then?"  
Louis raises his eyes coyly, trying to seem not quite so needy but wanting to know when he's going to see him again."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

"Tell that Tom just how lucky he is to get you for the weekend."  
Harry tilts his head.  
"Not jealous are you?"

Louis plasters his best horrified face.  
"Me? Jealous? Nooo don't be silly." But he kind of gives it away by pulling Harry in again for a kiss and clinging to him for a few seconds.  
"Have a good time, will you text me when you get there, just so I know you're ok."

Harry nods. "I will."

One last kiss and they are descending the stairs, Harry unzipping his bag, pulling out a leather biker jacket and putting it on.

"Fuck." Louis breathes, taking in the sight that is Harry in leather.  
"Good job you're going now."

"How so?" Harry quizzes him, popping his hip flirtily.

"Cos, fucking because, just go you massive prick tease."

Harry bids farewell to everyone and leaves with one last wave and a sly wink towards the bar.

Louis cleaned up with a brick in his chest, or so it felt like.  
He wants him so bad and he knows, knows how this is going to play out. Knows Harry is wanting what he wants too.

The last person leaves and Sarah and Louis have the bar looking gleaming in no time.

"Looking forward to walking you home Sarah, need some fresh air."  
He admits as he helps her on with her coat.

It's still quite mild, September still holding a little bit of summer but wrapped in the beginnings of autumn.

Louis flicks his phone out and looks through the many photos he'd taken. Maybe there is just a few more of Harry than anyone else.  
He gets home, locks the door and falls onto the sofa, shattered.

His belly rumbles to remind him he hadn't really eaten much today. He pours himself a bowl of cornflakes and flicks the TV on for some company.

His phone buzzes, 'Posh' displayed on the screen.  
He slides it open and reads the text.

_**'You all done? Home safe? xxx'** _

He grins, fancy Harry worrying that he's home.  
**'I hope you aren't driving and texting??? xxx'**

_**'I'm not!! xxx'** _

**'Where are you then? You stopped for coffee? xxx'** Louis stops scooping cereal into his mouth and stares at the phone screen.

_**'I'm at The Folly xxx'** _

Louis stomach lurches.  
**'What you doing there????? xxx'**

_**'Plucking up the courage to ask you if I can come and stay with you for the weekend? Please? xxxxxxx'** _

Louis' heart soars.  
**'Of course you can but how? xxx'**

_**'Just open the garage for me, I'll be there in a few minutes, if you're sure? xxx'** _

Louis leaps up, pushing his feet back into his Vans, grabbing his keys.  
Fuck! A whole weekend with him.  
Fuck.

**'I'm absolutely sure xxxx'**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They succumb to temptation. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you first of all for coming in and having a look and maybe deciding to read, hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks first of all to [annayolome](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/) for being a brilliant friend and cheerleader and helping me write better smut, keeping my head in the game and being truly fabulous, to [larrybitsandbobs](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for being truly lovely, a great friend and for sorting out all my mistakes and [larry-newbie](http://www.larry-newbie.tumblr.com/) for being a sweetheart and a darling friend for helping me see things clearly and for helping me format. I love you all so much (all on Tumblr)
> 
> The song that rings through the first few chapters and inspired the title is Lay me down by Sam Smith. 
> 
> If anyone wants their bedroom playlist let me know and I'll put it on spotify.
> 
> Lastly I am [tommosgun](http://www.tommosgun.tumblr.com/) on [Tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/112642126107/can-i-lay-by-your-side-17062-words-by) come and say hello xxx

Louis raced to the door, opening the empty garage, his car still parked out of sight for Harry's early morning visits. A rush of excitement and anticipation as he sees the headlights approaching.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35bh1u0)

Leather, Tom Ford and Harry Styles flooded his senses. Hardly through the door Harry crowded him, pushing him against the wall.

"Sorry for lying." Harry garbled against his mouth.

"Why are you still talking?" Louis scolded.

They stumbled up the stairs, through the flat to the bedroom.

"I want you." Harry held Louis by his shoulders. "I just..please Lou, can we?"

"You think you're staying here all weekend and I can resist you?" Louis leaned forward nipping his pouty bottom lip.  
"You are going to fuck me senseless H.” Louis captured his mouth again.  
“Get naked, but sometime this weekend, I'm going to fuck you in that jacket."

Harry shuddered, his face flushing, his hands shaking as he shrugged the jacket off.  
"Fuck Lou, I can barely function you drive me wild."

"I'm so happy you're here."  
Louis trailed his finger down Harry's chest, his shirt still obscenely unfastened.  
"Were you ever going to see this Tom or?"

"There is no Tom."

Louis heaved Harry up into his arms, Harry wrapping his legs around Louis' waist.

"You teasing little fucker."

Harry huffed out a laugh.  
"I didn't know how you'd take it, I know you're scared, I am too. I want you so bad but I don't want to...to just take from you when I have nothing to give."

"You are enough, this, whatever, I'll take it H, I'll have to because, because I can't live without you in my life."

Louis pushed Harry up against the wall, each gaining friction on their erections.  
"Let's make every minute count." Louis growled, kissing Harry with intent.

Trying to undress whilst still attached to your lover by the lips, is doable, but challenging. They only came to a hitch, trying to get Louis out of his top.

"I need to stop kissing you." Harry mumbled into his lips.  
"To get you naked."

Louis pulled back and Harry lifted his top over his head, seeing the cross and chain sway against his chest.

"You..you kept it?" Harry lifts it carefully from Louis' skin.

"Always." Louis tilts Harry's face up to look at him. "It was the only part of you I had."

"Not true." Harry's voice is lowly. "You had this."

Harry laid Louis' hand against his chest, felt his heart thumping wildly under his touch.

Louis' breath caught in his throat.  
"Live for the moment." He pursed his lips, holding back the emotion. "Hold me Harry."

Harry saw a vulnerability in Louis' eyes, their naked bodies fused together. They just hugged, Louis' lips on Harry's shoulder Harry's scorching lips trailing down Louis' neck. Nothing between them.

"I feel like you utterly consume me." Louis murmured into Harry's skin. "I can't breathe properly whenever I'm near you."

Harry whined, his lips sucking harder against Louis pulse point.  
"I feel the same." He uttered against the violet hue blooming on Louis' skin. "My whole body feels you, responds to you when you are near me."

They tumble into bed, they lay sucking each other off, both needing release. The thrill of your love, deep throating you and humming around you whilst you do the same. Feeling the overload of emotions of giving and receiving pleasure.

Louis is particularly fond of Harry's balls, he loves the reaction he gets from him when he sucks on them, licking broad stripes underneath, his tongue edging towards his bum but then teasingly pulls back down and swallows his cock in one swift movement, making Harry cry out, the vibration of the noise thrumming against Louis' head, as Harry swirls his tongue around the underside of Louis' groove.

"Love your cock." Harry glanced down to see Louis looking up at him with a mouth full of Harry's cock.

"No, yours is prettier." Louis admired as he pulled off, marvelling at the glossy wet sheen he'd created.  
"I might make a cast of it and put it on my bedside table."

"Shut up stupid." Harry giggled, sucking lightly on Louis' balls.

"I'd make a lamp out of it, so I could say I turn you on every night."

"Louissss." Harry laughed as his mouth slid down Louis' shaft and the heat once again enveloped him.

"Come on my face." Louis slid his hand round to Harry's bum and pulled him further in, Harry bumping the back of Louis' throat.

"Fuck Lou." Harry copied him, pulling him in and swallowing as much as he could.

Harry came first, Louis so conflicted, wanting to taste his boy but wanting the erotisism of him coming on his face. In the end he caught some on his lips with the rest spurting up his face, landing on his cheekbone, eyelashes and hair.

Harry jerking about with Louis' cock heavy on his tongue, helped push Louis over the edge and as Harry pulled off he came with such a force making a mess on Harry's face.

Louis groaned at the sight of his come on Harry.

"Fuck, get up here I need a jizzed up selfie of us both." His breath still ragged, his body jangling still.

They laid, faces pressed together as Louis pressed the button.

"Facebook profile picture right there." He joked.

Harry jumped on him, rubbed their messy faces together.

"I wish you could put it up love."

Laid puffing out short breaths, Louis reached for tissues and cleaned up their faces.

"That was fucking amazing babe, your mouth is...it’s something else.” Louis ran his knuckle down Harry’s flushed cheek.

“It was so...God so overwhelming, feeling you sucking me but loving your reaction to me sucking you. So many feelings Lou.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” The tenderness in Louis’ voice makes Harry’s heart flip.

“I just love being with you, I can be the real me in your arms.”

Louis senses a shift in Harry’s mood. He doesn’t want him to be sad, he wants him to enjoy his time with Louis.

"When's this going to be ready to play again?"  
He pokes Harry's almost limp dick.

Harry whines.  
"Heyyyyy, you better respect H junior!"

Louis chuckles, cupping Harry’s balls and massaging them.  
Harry's dick responds with a twitch and a swell. Louis flicks his eyebrows up, pleased at his handiwork.

“Not to rush you but I fucking need you in me, fuck me right Harry.”

Harry watched Louis open up for him like a lotus flower, tenderly fusing their bodies, slow slides and raunchy grinds until Louis needs more, needs the fervency, the ferocity of overwhelming frantic sex. Craving the intensity of powerful strokes, needing the frenzied sensations teamed with the endurance and strength of Harry's body, Harry turns him over and easily slides back in.

“Fuck me baby.” Louis begged.

Harry gives him everything, power and strength. Pinning him down to the bed, the rigidity of the mattress means every stroke is firm and vigorous and causing the most intensely pleasurable feelings for both of them.

It’s loud and sultry, both of them bathed in sweat. Harrys stamina is astounding, keeping the pace and control of his body to give ultimate pleasure to Louis.

Louis is incoherent, grinding his hips into the bed, getting the angles right for Harry to just keep up his enduring pace.

“Uh uh Uhhh H, H, fuck, yeah, I’m….. fuuuuuck Harry.”

Harry finds some inner strength and ups his already punishing pace, absolutely tipping Louis over the edge as he comes with a roar. Harry following immediately after, crying out Louis’ name, he collapses down onto Louis' back, heaving lungfuls of air.

"Fuck Lou." His voice cracking with emotion, such a powerful, overwhelming orgasm still surging through his body.  
"I've just never..." His voice overwrought.

"H. Fuckohmyfuckingjesus."  
Louis' words just all rolling together.  
"I'm dead H, you fucked me to fucking death. Shit, never felt anything so intense."

Harry huffs out a laugh.  
"I can't move, so dead, so very fucking dead."

It was wrong, so wrong but Louis was more than prepared to go and hand his soul to the devil, first thing in the morning.

They fall into a tangled up exhausted sleep.  
Limbs wrapped around each other, sex, sweat and euphoria heavy in the room.

**

"Pancakes or waffles?"

Harry stops washing Louis hair and frowned.  
"You have stuff in like that?"

"I do, I went shopping when I didn't know you were such a big fat liar and when I thought our breakfast dates were the only time I got you all to myself and I may just have thought I might like to seduce you with my breakfast goods."

Harry barked out a laugh. Poking Louis in the ribs making him jolt.  
"You had me at hello, your other goods are just a bonus." Harry's eyes swept down over Louis' body to his cock. “I was fucking infatuated by you in that shop you know?"

Louis stared at Harry's open honest face.  
"You had me in the first few seconds too." He reached over stroking his cheek, running his finger along his jaw. “I’ve never run out of a shop to a stranger before.”

They eat pancakes with fresh blueberries, feeding each other, with Louis ending up straddling Harry, the delicious ache reminding him of their unbelievably raunchy night.

"I'll pretend I have some orders to do and sneak up for half an hour this afternoon."  
Louis kissed Harry lazily.

"Ok, I'll rest my poor broken body so you can use and abuse me all night tonight."

Louis gasped, wide eyed. "You insatiable young thing, fancy thinking I'll take advantage of your immense stamina and inhuman staying power!"

"I want you in me, I want to feel you, I want those intense feelings, I want it all."  
Harry ran his hands over Louis' ribs, taking advantage of his basketball tank with the low cut arm holes.

"Oh you're getting it don't you worry." Louis grinding down into Harry's already perky cock. “Just you wait until tonight lad.”

**

"Fucking excellent night Louis, top night, we all loved it." Niall, Zayn and Liam sit with pints and one each of Betty's giant baguettes for lunch, Niall still giddy from singing his hero last night.

"You think it'll work doing it each week or just, ya know, like once a month?" Louis getting as much feedback as he can.

"Every week." They all chorused.

"Yeah but is it ok to borrow the equipment that often?" Louis questioned them.

Zayn flicked his hand. "Hardly gets used, only for conferences and the next one booked is six weeks away."

"Ok, as long as no one gets bored, we'll do it weekly."

Louis pottered about, tidied the cellar after yesterday's delivery and then popped his head into the kitchen just as Betty had finished lunch service.

"Betty, my sweetheart darling."

Betty looked up giggling at Louis.  
"What is it pet?"

"Can you make me a huge umm chicken salad please, I just have a few orders to place, I'll take it upstairs."

He carried the sandwich plus he grabbed two packets of crisps and made his way upstairs, butterflies for his boy, hidden away.

"I've come to share my lunch with you." Louis whispered, popping his head around the living room door.

Harry was laid on the sofa, some box set or other on the TV.

"I just need your lips, come and kiss me, I can't move, Louuuuu."  
Harry dramatically held his arms out, wrapped up warm in one of Louis' hoodies

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14jvwg8)

They smooched for a few minutes then Louis, acutely aware he doesn't have much time, shares his sandwich with Harry, munching on salt and vinegar crisps to go with it.

"You haven't been too bored have you? You warm enough?"

Harry grins at Louis.  
"I'm fine, watched Breaking bad episodes and dozed on the sofa, getting my strength up for later."

Louis shook his head, licking his salt and vinegar lips.  
"I'll be far too tired for any of your shenanigans tonight, you had me up most of the night last night and I need my beauty sleep."

Harry slid onto his knee.  
"I'll take care of you, I'll clean your flat and cook us dinner to keep you in tip top shape."

Louis leans forward snatching a kiss.  
"You need to keep quiet as a mouse so just relax I'm kidding you, I'm fine, I'm an ex student, used to pulling all nighters."

“Do you miss your old life?” Harry probed, his eyes flicking from his eyes to his mouth.

Louis pondered for a few seconds. “I thought I would, Cher was an amazing friend to me, especially, ummm, especially after you…”

Harry drops his head onto Louis shoulder..  
“So sorry Lou, I hope, I really hope you forgive me?”

“I was so devastated losing you H, she let me sleep in her bed until I could face sleeping in mine again. Everything reminded me of you.”

He pulls him in tight, sliding his hands inside Louis’ hoodie.  
“I hate to think of you hurting, I’m so sorry, I was hurting too, I missed you so fucking much.”

**

Louis' day is made that bit more exciting knowing he's going home to Harry at closing time.  
Everyone wants to talk about the open mic night, everyone giving it a thumbs up and wanting it to continue. His takings were well up on previous Friday’s, he felt proud to have achieved this in such a short space of time.

The gang came in for drinks in the evening, making plans got football training and encouraging the others in the bar to push for weekly singing nights.

They cleaned up in record time and with nervous excitement making his belly flutter, he walked Sarah home and then texted Harry.

'I'm just coming back down the village get the kettle on.'

'Yeah that's what I'll get on, the kettle...see you soon."

Louis puzzled at his screen, locked his phone and jogged the last little bit home, unlocking the door and taking the steps two at a time he barrels into the lounge, dropping his keys on the shelf he stopped dead in his tracks. Harry is sat naked except for the biker jacket, his hair wild and down, his cheeks pink, lips parted, toying lazily with his erection.  
Louis' body a bonfire of sparks and heat just looking at this sight before him.

Louis took giant strides to reach him, dropped to his knees in front of Harry on the chair and buried his face in Harry’s chest. Finding a nipple, the bud hard and flushed dark he licks around it, teasingly. Making Harry purr with delight. Louis snags the bud between his teeth and applied just enough pressure to make it painfully sweet, the pleasure always winning over the pain.

Louis pulled Harry up.  
"You feel ready for this H? Only if you want to love."

"I'm so ready." Harry rasped.

"Oh fuck." Louis swallowed, a sweet thirst flowed through his body.

He lead him into the bedroom, laid him down and crowded his body with his own, tasting and teasing him with his mouth until Harry was begging for Louis.

"Relax love, big breath out remember?"  
Louis has taken his time looking after Harry, preparing him, making him tremble with anticipation.

"I..I've not had anyone else Lou." Harry moans out as Louis opens him up and stimulated his prostate until he's begging for more.

"I'm going to fuck you slowly like this H, then I would really love you to ride me babe, you think you could manage that?"

"Ye-yeah, I really want that, so much."

"You're so beautiful H, you take my breath away love, I feel so blessed to be able to see you like this."

Louis lines himself up, Harry pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, letting it slide through his teeth, looking hot as fuck, arousal mixed with trepidation.

"Dreamed about doing this with you, longed for you..." Harry's voice is wrecked.

Louis smiled down at Harry.  
"I love you."

He does love him, he's thought of nothing else since Harry turned up again, since Harry laid his soul bare, since the cards were firmly placed in Louis' hands. And the thing is, he knows he is taking a huge risk with his heart, knows it's a ridiculous situation, knows he is probably going to end up broken hearted again. But he could meet a total bastard, who he loses everything to, who he gives his all to and who doesn't care about him doesn't love him back. But that's not Harry and Harry is worth everything.

Harry whimpered.  
'I ahhh I love you so much too."

Louis pushed into his body, reclaiming him. Harry sobbing as the emotion rolls over him flooding his body with desire.

It's slow and delicious. Harry flushed and breathless. Louis deliriously intoxicated.  
Just filling his body, making him feel their connection. The slow steady friction making his prostate throb. The most delicious thrill of anticipation building inside of him.  
Slow grinds and gentle pushes until Harry craved more.

"You ready to try this H?"

Harry nodded. "Really want to."

Louis brushed a finger over Harry's cheekbone, down to his lips.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Louis slowly slid out, Harry left empty and feeling it.

They quickly flipped over, Harry straddling him, folding the leather around his shoulders, stilling a while on top, just looking down at how affected Louis is.

Louis' hands shaking as he reached forward and pulled him down for a kiss.  
"So fucking hot."

Louis lined himself up, just slowly helping the tip inside. Harry's thighs quivering, holding himself still. Louis adds some more lube and slowly Harry sinks down, adjusting the angle, the muscles in his thighs straining, the hard lines silhouetted.

Louis grabbed his phone.  
"Can I?"

Harry agreed,, throwing his head back as Louis flicked the camera and flipped it to video.

He just needed this forever. Harry, naked except for the leather, hair all tossed to one side, hands on Louis chest, bum pushed back, sinking up and down on Louis' cock. His own cock so hard, the tip glistening.  
Louis just laid still, not wanting to dictate the pace at all just letting Harry take it how he wanted..  
Lips parted, throaty moans as he found his pace, found the angle he needed.

Lou's wanted to freeze time, capture this forever.  
He truly cannot believe this beautiful sight before him.

"Lou, need..need.."

"You need more H? I know darling I'll help."  
Louis braced his thighs, pulling his feet flat on the bed, bringing his knees up slightly, helping him thrust upwards to give Harry what he needs.  
Firm and sure he drove into him, their hips grinding and snapping to bring such exquisite sensations. The noises more primal now. The overwhelming desire building, knowing they're so close.

"Louloulouissss." Harry jerked, his whole body stilling as the waves of orgasm swept over him. His cock convulsing as he spills over himself and Louis.

That's enough for Louis, holding back on his own release for long enough he slammed in and stilled, feeling his dick swell, pushing against the tightness of Harry's body as he comes with a howl. So Loud. Spurt after spurt, his body jolting.

"Fuck, oh shit H."

Harry has collapsed forward, his breath shaky.

"I can't move, that was something else."

Harry's mouth against the damp tendrils of Louis' hair.

"Such a mind fuck H, seeing you like that."

**

"You'll get to meet my sister this week, hopefully."  
Harry and Louis lay wrapped around each other in the dark of the night. The thrum of orgasm still fizzing through their bodies.

"You said she lived in Italy yeah?"  
Louis traces the pattern of Harry's abs with his finger.

"Yeah, she's married to Count Luca Della Rocca. His father has vineyards in Tuscany."

Harry's lazy drawl such a calming influence on Louis, his limbs sinking further into the mattress. Contented.

"She's busy setting up her own fashion label at the moment and was in New York when we got the news about dad. Mum didn't want her to be told over the phone but the engagement ball has been brought forward and is now next weekend.”  
Harry sits up and tries to see Louis' face in the blackness.  
"Her and Luca are coming to stay for a few weeks."

"Next weekend." Louis sighs absently.

"I'm sorry Lou."

"Nothing to be sorry for, I knew...it's the price I pay for needing you in my life."  
He pulled Harry into his arms.  
"So is it like dead posh all tiaras and Princesses?"

Harry chuckled.  
"It's all nice food and drunk dancing, much like any other party."

Louis poked him in the leg.  
"Do some sneaky videoing, let me see what these drunken Lords get up to."

"Deal." Harry drawled.  
"Now show me your bit of videoing, you're not on iCloud are you???" Harry's voice rising into a panic at the end.

Louis guffaws.  
"Oh fuck H, imagine that. Nah not on iCloud, for our eyes only."

They laid together watching and listening to their own performances.

"Nice cock love."  
Harry hummed his approval.

"Right back atcha." Louis' hand sneaked over and not surprisingly finds Harry half hard.

Harry hissed at the touch of his sensitive cock.  
Louis snorted and swiped his thumb over the end making him even worse.

“We make a great team.” Harry admitted, rolling over into Louis’ side and snuggling closer.

 

Harry is woken up by Louis’ hand once again around his dick, sliding down the bed and devouring him.

“The early bird and all that.” Louis’ voice dry and throaty, but that doesn't stop him making Harry come.

**

They cook breakfast together, stopping off to kiss and Harry can’t help but touch Louis’ arse through his sweats.  
“How can you have baggy pants on but I can see the peachy swell of your bum? You’re driving me wild Tomlinson.”

Louis laughed. “Too much junk in that trunk, thank god you are an arse man.”

Harry sneaked his hand inside, grabbing the firm swell of his cheek.  
“I adore this arse, best arse ever…” He paused and dropped his gaze, looking back up through his lashes at Louis.

“What?” Louis slid his hands down Harry’s back having a quick feel of his bum too.

“I wanna try umm, you know, rimming you.”

Louis’ eyes snapped wide open, a cheeky grin settled on his delicate features.  
“You don’t have to Ha..”

“Oh but I want to.” Harry’s finger sliding down Louis’ crack.  
"I want everything with you."

Louis shuddered at Harry's touch and of the thoughts running through his mind of being totally at Harry's mercy and Harry rimming for the very first time. Louis wanted them all, wanted to be the one to share all the new things with Harry.. Wanted to give him everything too.

"I don't know what to do about you? You're driving me crazy."

"I best sort out this unsightly bulge in your pants for starters then." He grinned, dropping to his knees in the kitchen, Louis grabbed the worktop as Harry quickly gets to work.

"You know what every inch of me tastes like." Harry rasped as he licked at his head and swallowed him down. Louis' nostrils flaring as the heat and sensations hit him hard.

"I want to know what every inch of you tastes like." He looked up at him through his lashes, sliding his wet head along his lips. Moving his head slowly side to side, moving Louis' dick too so he was gliding over his lips.

Louis was so turned on, Harry toying with him.

"We have twenty four hours left together." Harry circled his tongue, strands of precome sticking to his lips.  
"And we are going to make it count."

Harry tipped his head back and opened his mouth. Folding his arms behind his back just leaving Louis' cock laid heavy on his tongue, inviting Louis to fuck his mouth.

"Jesus H." Louis reached down for Harry's damp hair, holding onto his head and sliding his cock down Harry's throat.

**

It was a pretty quiet day in the bar so Louis managed to sneak upstairs a few times and grab kisses and cuddles.

He took the accounts up about 5pm. As he climbed the stairs he reached the top and could see Harry curled up on the sofa. Louis heart melted in his chest. He was clinging on to Louis' hoodie, the soft jersey material laced through his fingers, under his chin and around his face. Louis stopped still and just took in the sight before him.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=okcspl)

Cuddling up to Louis' clothing, it looked like he was breathing in its smell.  
Louis was so conflicted, he wanted to watch him sleep forever but he wanted to kiss him, he really wanted to kiss him so very much.

He carefully placed his brewery invoices on the floor and knelt down beside him, little soft puffs escaping his lips, little snuffles from his nose. Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat. He wanted to lock the door and just keep them there together, forever.

He had to touch him, the overpowering need was too much. He brushed his hair from his forehead and Harry blinked his eyes open.

"Lou." His voice a beautiful throaty rasp.

"You stay asleep I'm just getting the lappy, you rest."

"No way." Harry reached out and pulled Louis on top of him.  
"Mmm you smell fruity."

"I dropped Gin down my top."

"Ooh I wanna drink Gin from your skin, what a great idea."

"You're nuts." Louis bopped his nose with his own.

They kissed lazily.  
"Were you cuddling up to my hoodie?"  
Louis' voice soft and affectionate.

"Shush, I was not cuddling up to it, smelling you on it, imagining you in it. No. Not at all."  
Harry widened his eyes playfully, a toasty glow from his smile igniting Louis' soul.

"You are a total sap, I love you."  
Louis basked in the heat of Harry's gaze."

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that. I love you so much Lou."

They kiss until Louis groaned and pleaded to be released to do his work.

"Let me make you a sandwich or something."  
Harry offered.

"Shall we have cheese on toast?"

Harry grinned.  
"You have the best ideas."

Harry pottered in the kitchen whilst Louis sat at the table working, his eyes glancing up watching Harry in his black jeans and simple grey t shirt. His hair swept up into a bun showing off his amazing jawline, stood pouting watching for the cheese to bubble.  
A picture postcard of domestic bliss but hiding a sad and sorry tale.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xonr4p)

**

Louis jogged back home after walking Sarah to her door.  
He had such nervous excitement jangling about in his belly, but a pang of sadness too that he would have to let him go again.

Harry was stood naked, a glass of wine in each hand and a bubble bath waiting for them.  
Candles lit, soft music playing in the background.

"Shall we?" Harry gestured towards the fragrant bubbles.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=245kqhk)

Louis took in the sight, Harry naked a dewy glow about him from being in the steamy bathroom. The scent of something he had put into the bath water filling the air, the dim light of the flickering candles throwing shadows on the walls.  
Louis stripped his clothes off, Harry watching him, biting his bottom lip, a slight shake of his head.  
“So beautiful Louis.”

Louis felt his cheeks flush from the scrutiny of his naked body.  
“You first, I'll get in when you are comfy.”

Harry stepped in, laid down and wagged his finger at Louis.

Louis followed, laid back, head on Harry’s chest, Harry passed him his wine.

“Remember, bouquet first, tell me what you smell.”  
Harry giggled at Louis sarcastic sigh at him trying to make him posh.

“All I can smell is whatever muck you’ve chucked into my bath.”

 

“Heyyyyy, I brought this with me especially. It’s sandalwood with a hint of Jasmine.”

“You’re such a child of the earth.” Louis pretended to tease Harry but really, he loves all this, loves these smells and the little quirks that Harry had, he even loves playing the wine game.  
“Ok, I’ll sniff your bloody wine.” Louis rubs Harry’s leg affectionately and went to pick his glass up.

“Don't forget to swirl.” Harry tugged at his hair a little making Louis’ belly throb low down.

“I won’t, I remembered, ok shut up let me concentrate.”  
Louis swirled the liquid and stuck his nose into the glass, inhaling deeply and repeating the process.

“Ok I smell like a toffee smell kind of.”

Harry squealed. “What else?”

“Umm like fruit, thats all I can smell.”

“Yeah but think about it, what kind of fruit can you smell?”

Louis tutted and sighed dramatically but was smiling all over his face, out of sight from Harry.

“Pest! Well ummm like cherries or summat I don’t know H.”

“Yessss cherries, god you are so good Lou, it’s caramel and cherries.”

“Am I allowed to taste it now then?”

“Of course my darling, but suck it over your tongue to get the full flavour.”

“Oh a bit like I do with your dick to get the full range of your flavour?”  
Harry barks out a laugh.  
“Go on, taste it.”

Louis made ridiculous slurping sounds, swallowed and smacked his lips.  
“Ahhhhh, I am a fully paid up member of the posh lads club now I hope.”

“Wish you were coming to the ball.”  
Harry’s voice dropped, slight tension to his words.

“What will happen? Tell me about it.”

Harry shifted a little, puts his wine down and puts his arms over Louis’ shoulders, stroking his chest as he speaks.

“Umm pre dinner drinks in the great hall from 6pm and then dinner in the grand dining room and then Dad will announce the date of the wedding in a speech after dinner and then into the ballroom for drinks and dancing.” Harry’s voice is wary, talking about his upcoming wedding plans, scared of hurting Louis’ feelings.

“I forget you are a titled person with royal connections and when I remember, it scares me a little. How did we end up here H?” Louis sighed, pushing his hair back from his face.

“Please don’t let it freak you out Lou, I’m just Harry, your H. Just a normal man in love with a wonderful, beautiful, kind hearted guy. We just have to deal with extraordinary circumstances but don’t let that spoil tonight, let’s not dwell, let’s just..”

 

Louis turned his head and Harry reached and kissed his lips.

"But how do we do this? How can we keep this up? And like you'll be married, having sex with her, producing beautiful babies and I'll be so jealous of your life and your children."

Harry tightens his hold.  
"Going through the motions, that's all it is. Doing what's expected of me, fulfilling what's expected, nothing more, nothing like this Lou, nothing at all. You, you are everything."

"Will you be able to still come and see me?"  
Louis' voice low, unsure, lacing his fingers with Harry's.

"Of course, I couldn't do this without you Lou, really I couldn't, only you in the whole world knows the real me.  
Harry's voice breaks, the emotion tangible.

"I'll always be here for you."  
Louis promised, lifting his fingers and kissing them.

They stay in until the water is turning chilly and their fingers and toes are going crinkly.  
Harry washed Louis and then Louis made Harry stand up so he can return the favour. So gentle his hands run over the planes of Harry’s body, the wetness making the ridges more defined.

“You really are stunning Harry.”

“But no where near in the same league as you." Harry insisted.

Louis is mesmerised by him, he can’t look away, wants to just absorb every single detail of this boy.

“Need you please.”

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s, still wet and slippy they wrapped each other up in their arms, fingertips sliding over skin.

“I want to do what I said.” Harry slides his hand down over Louis’ bum. “Want all of you.”

Louis sighed at the contact and the thought.

“You sure baby?”

Harry goes between Louis’ cheeks, putting his finger over Louis’ hole.

“I’m sure.”

Louis takes his hand and they leave the warmth of the bathroom for the cooler air of the bedroom.

“How do you want me?” Louis’ voice low and affected, such love for Harry.

“How you had me please.”

Louis nods, grabs some lube from his drawers and leaves it on the side, lays a pillow down in the middle of the bed and lays on it, bum slightly higher now than the rest of him.

“Look at you.” Harry hums at the sight. “So perfect Lou.”

Louis cranes his neck around and smiles up at Harry.

“You warm enough Harry, it’s chilly in here.”

“I feel like I’m on fire.” Harry admits, but still not moving, just looking.

“I feel like I’m on fire by the way you are looking at me.” Louis huffs out an embarrassed laugh.

“S-sorry I just, I can’t get enough of your body.” Harry moved towards the bed and sat gently on the edge, running his hand over the back of Louis’ legs.  
Lowering his head he runs his tongue over the fine hair and muscled form of his thighs.  
Louis dropped his head and moaned softly at the touch.

Working his way up, Harry buried his face into Louis' bum cheeks, kissing and biting softly he kneaded gently with his hands and left wet trails as he sucked and licked at his cheeks. Louis making soft noises at the attention his bum was getting.

Harry pushed his hips up slightly leaving him more exposed. A soft “Oh.” at the sight.

Louis looked again.  
“Ok?”

“More than ok.”

Harry explored every inch of Louis’ arse with his mouth and tongue, gaining confidence, moving him about as he needed to, opening his legs more, lifting his bum more to get to all the parts he needed to.  
Licking his balls from behind and finding out this was one of Louis’ most sensitive places and loving the reaction he got.

“H, fuck, please.” Louis’ hips bucking at the exquisite sensations Harry was giving him.

“You like that?” Harry rumbled against the delicate skin behind his balls.

Louis grabbed at the pillow around his head.  
“S-so good babe.”

Harry loved this, drawing out these reactions, these sounds.  
Tasting his skin, the slight saltiness of fresh sweat and the almost creamy smell of him, as well as the coconut body wash and the sandalwood sticking faintly to his body.  
He moved lower, his tongue drifting over Louis’ hole making him whine at the contact, the sensitive nerve endings sending jolts of pleasure through his spine.  
Harry kept on, licking around and over and up Louis’ crack, loving the noises he was eliciting from him.  
“So good H, your mouth, fuck.”  
Harry, proud at the response kept going, moving about, changing the pressure and speed, making Louis whine even more.

“I want to, to touch you inside.”

Louis looked up, his eyes glazed with desire and nodded towards the lube.

“Please, whatever Harry, do whatever.”

 

Harry lubed his fingers and gently drizzled some over Louis’ bum.  
Gently circling feeling him open slightly for him, Harry had the courage to go in. Pushing his middle finger slowly he circled around, feeling him open more for him.

“Feels so good love.” Louis encouraged, as if he sensed Harry’s insecurity.

Harry smiled and bowed his head, following the finger with his tongue, feeling the grainy edges and then the smooth softness.  
Louis felt a rumble as Harry growled at the pure carnal lust of wanting his baby in this way, Completely unabashed and laid wide open in so many ways. So trusting. Harry was in awe of him.

Louis was in sensory overload, the overwhelming sweet sensations of Harry’s tongue, teamed with the firm insistent glorious pressure of his finger inside, brushing his already aroused prostate.  
The contrast driving him wild.

Harry was relentless, loving this so very much he slid another finger in and Louis was desperately close to the edge. So deliciously dangling over the precipice, having to hold himself back from the freefall because he never wanted this to end.

But Harry had wondrous fingers and the most delightful tongue and Louis was fighting a losing battle because he simply had to come,  
The overload of feeling was too much and he just couldn’t control it any more.

“Ha...arry.” He cried as he came so powerfully so completely overwhelmed with emotion.  
“Thaaat, fuuuck, Harry, shiiiit.”

Harry is so overcome seeing Louis like this, knowing he did this. But he is so painfully hard too and needs release, he starts to slide his hand over his erection.  
Louis gazes over his shoulder and sees this sight. The rush of love so acute he turns over.  
“Fuck my mouth Harry, please babe, I have no strength in my body but please, for me.”

Louis slides up the pillows, opening his mouth for Harry, closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around him as Harry gives a few feeble thrusts, so completely overwhelmed he comes in a matter of seconds, Louis keeping him deep and tight as he spills.

They both collapse down into each others arms.  
“How can we be this compatible?” Louis howled. Pulling Harry into him and just feeling their wracking bodies, riding the highs of their orgasms.

They both slump into a post sex stupor. Louis holding Harry in his arms, Harry with his head on Louis’ chest. Not talking, not moving, just absorbing each other knowing that in a few short hours they are back to their real lives.

**

It’s 6am and Louis has had his cock in Harry’s arse for the last hour.  
They laid holding each other, soft thrusts from Louis just keeping everything ticking over.

They’ve tried so many positions, Louis spooning Harry, both of them on top, Harry bent over the table, Louis sat on the chair with Harry straddling him and then reverse straddling him just for good measure. But just now they were having a rest, Louis laid on top, his head on Harry’s shoulder, listening to the thud of his heart echoing in his ears. Slight shifts of his hips making the beat jump as Harry reacts to his body.

Their songs are playing quietly in the background, it clicked over to Sam Smith.  
Louis lifted his head.  
“This is us.” He sighed.  
He mouthed along with the words, Harry’s deeply flushed features so stunning, his eyes sparking at Louis.

“Where I was, right there, right next to you..”

Harry sucked his cheeks in, his lips pouting up at Louis, watching him sing.

“The moon, the stars are nothing without you. Your touch, your skin, where do I begin.”  
Louis meaning every single word, so heartfelt.

“No words can explain, the way I’m missing you.”

Harry swallowed, his throat bobbing.

“Told me not to cry when you were gone, but the feeling’s overwhelming it’s much too strong.”

Harry’s tears spill over. Louis bending and kissing them away.

“Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you.”

Harry’s eyes shining up at Louis, mesmerised,

“And make sure you’re alright, I’ll take care of you, I don’t want to be here, If I can’t be with you tonight.”

Harry believed every word, felt the emotion, felt the love radiating from him.

“Can I lay by your side? Next to you.”

Harry mouthed along to the words too, Louis’ breath caught in his throat.  
He needed to kiss him, so he did. The song played on, softly in the background but the only sound was lips moving together, skin brushing skin and still these boys bodies were fused together.

"I love you.” Louis breathed.

Harry looked up at him with such deep love in his eyes.

"Your lips are so lush, they feel so hot when they're on me and you taste like cherries and dolly mixtures."

Harry chuckled and bit his lip adoringly.

"And I never want to stop kissing you."  
His eyes dropped down taking in the deep fullness of his bow, the swell of his bottom lip and it made him shudder, grinding into Harry again, evoking a soft moan from him.

"Your body." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head affectionately.  
"And how you look naked." He slid in and out slowly, changing the angles every time, driving Harry wild.  
"The tiny curve of your bum, your magnificent cock."

Harry was gazing up at him, watching his mouth as he spoke, slowly blinking at the overwhelming feelings he was getting from Louis' words and body.

"I am in awe at how kind you are, how gentle you are but also how strong and brave you are."

Harry inhaled sharply.  
"Please." Harry gasped.  
"Please never leave me Louis, I'm yours forever."

"I couldn't even if I tried." Louis murmured lowly. Swooping down to capture his lips.

“Gonna miss you.” Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s nose.  
“I’ll miss you too but we know this isn’t the end, it’s not like last time Lou.”

Louis nodded. “I know darling.” He grinds into him again soft puffy noises escaped Harry’s lips.  
"So master Styles." Louis smiles fondly at him, his eyes crinkling at the edges.  
" I really want to finish you off so that you think about me every time you sit down, every time you move, I want you to have a delicious ache. So tell me your favourite position, so that I can blast my brains into you."

Harry giggled, squeezing his muscles in his arse and making Louis hiss at the pressure.

"I quite like it like this, seeing you, I like to watch you come."

Louis placed his forehead against Harry's.  
"Great choice."

Louis is magnificent, rocking into Harry building him up so good, igniting such delicious sensations that Harry's body is in sweet raptures.  
The visuals as well, watching the depth of emotion and desire flooding his eyes, looking into Harry's eyes, so expressive.

Harry reaches up and strokes his knuckle down Louis' jaw. A trickle of sweat rolling down in front of his ear, Harry captures it, sucking his finger, driving Louis wild.

"Love you H." Louis pants out as his pace quickens and Harry's body ascends into euphoria. The sensations, the sight before him are intoxicating.

"Love you." Harry can only just form words, rasped out between ragged breaths as he's there, on the brink of the most astounding free fall into orgasm.

The cry from his lips and sparks from his eyes are what push him over.  
Louis is so loud, so raw and the emotion gushing from his eyes filling Harry up with such love.

"Lou oh fuck Louis, shit." Harry's voice quaking.

The emotion is too much for Louis and he breaks down, wracking sobs laid on top of Harry's chest.

**

“When am I going to see you?” Louis pushed Harry up against the wall, bag on the floor by his feet, ready to leave him and go back to his life.

“Umm tomorrow probably, I aren’t sure what time Gems and Luca arrive but I suppose if it’s in the morning I will have to be home to greet them.”

Louis nods. “Of course love, yeah.” The disappointment in his voice hard to hide.

“I should be at footy training though.” Harry tried to make a firm promise to him.

“H, I know you’re breaking the news to Gemma, it’s ok love, don’t worry.”

Harry smiled sadly. “She’s much tougher than me, she will be all practical and awesome, it will be a relief to share it with her to be honest.”

Louis squeezed him. “Yeah, you deserve to share this burden love.”

“I best go, people will be leaving for work soon.”

Louis steals a last kiss..  
“I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

They link pinkies as Harry walked away, leaving both of their arms extended until the link broke and Harry walked away.

Louis watched him walk to the car and drive away, blowing him a kiss.

Louis goes back in, his heart heavy in his chest.  
Everywhere is Harry, his presence is all around.  
He goes into the bar and gives it a damn good scrub, anything to take his mind off the empty flat above him.

**  
The day seems to drag, Harry texted him a few times, chatty little bursts of what he was up to. Cuddling up with Mavis, picking Bella up from the train station, eating cheese on toast and thinking of Louis.

The gang came in but not Harry.  
Louis’ eyes are on the door every time it opened.  
He tried not to miss him but he couldn’t help it.

Louis was knackered. Lack of sleep had caught up to him and he was counting down the minutes until closing time.

Walking Sarah home, he flipped his phone out to send a quick text to say goodnight.

“Walking home, no one waiting for me in a leather jacket or with a bubblebath ready for me! Suppose I’ll have to sleep instead tonight xxx”

“Aww baby, wish I was there waiting for you, although I’ve felt you ALL DAY!! I’m knackered, laid in bed waiting to hear from you but I won’t be awake much longer xxx”

“Glad I left a lasting feeling on your today xx Good luck with Gemma tomorrow and hope to see you tomorrow night xxx”

“Love you xxx Sweet dreams xxx”

“Love you too xxx dream of us xxx”

**

Louis got up early just incase Harry turned up with Mavis. He didn’t.

He had nerves in his stomach all day, thinking about Harry and his family having to tell Gemma the news and how much it would affect Harry. He just wanted it to be time to go training so he could see him.

He drove up the drive with such trepidation, He would be fine once he saw him, fine.

Jesy waved him in.  
"They're in the gym."

Louis set off down the long corridor, his stomach flipping, dying to see him but worry fluttered in his chest too.  
He paused, took a breath and pushed the gym door open. Most of the lads were there working out, Rudimental's Waiting all night, blasting from the screens and speakers. Perfect punchy work out tune.  
Louis knew immediately that Harry wasn't here.  
He went and dropped his bag in the change area and jumped on a bike.  
"Aye up Tommo." Zayn nodded over from the next bike.

Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded "Alright Zayn, things ok?"

Zayn lifted his chin in response and kept on peddling.

"Is Liam coming?" Louis noticed he was missing.

"Yeah, he's just finishing off with the farrier and he'll be here soon."

"Ok." Louis bit his tongue so he wouldn't ask about Harry.

"Not sure about Harry, his sister and brother in law are here."

Oh. Louis tried so hard not to feel disappointment, but he couldn't help it.

They warmed up for half an hour and then went outside to play some passing and shooting games.

Louis mind was not on the game, his eyes flicking back and forth to the house.

When he missed a pass for the third time Niall noticed.

"Wake up boss, two left feet tonight."  
Louis put his hands up in apology and put his mind to the task.  
Half an hour later Harry came jogging out from the house. Louis’ mouth went dry seeing him, his face impassive, not giving much away.

“Sorry I’m late.” He touched Louis’ arm as he went to the side and did a few squats and lunges to warm up.

“S’ok Harry, join us when you’re ready.”

He was soon in the thick of it, passing and shooting. They kept catching each others eye and giving secret signals, eyebrow raises and sly winks.

They were passing and shooting and Louis and Macca went for the same header and ended up clashing, Louis went down like a sack of potaotes.  
A blue lump appearing on his forehead by his temple. He felt dazed and shocked and just sat on the ground absolutely floored.

“Lets get him inside.” Liam’s practical side always to the rescue.

With Sandy on one side and Liam the other they almost levitated him back to the house, they laid him down on one of the sunbeds by the pool. Harry appeared out of nowhere with an ice pack and blankets to cover him up.

“So you think we need a Doctor?”

Louis, in his foggy state could hear the panic in Harry’s voice, he lifted his head to try and reassure him, to calm him down.  
“I’m fine Harry, it’s ok, really.”

“Yeah but head injuries, you can’t be too careful.” Harry fussed.

Liam agreed with him.  
“I think you need checking out at the hospital Louis, make sure you have no fracture or concussion.”

“How’s Macca?”

Macca stepped forward sheepishly.  
“I’m fine boss, it was my elbow, I’m so sorry.”

Louis smiled at him and winced at the pain in his head when he moved it.  
“It was an accident, it’s fine mate.”

Next thing Louis knew, Zayn was bundling him into a car and he was being driven to the nearest accident and emergency department.

“The pub, I can’t..”

“It’s sorted.” Zayn’s cool, calm voice reassuring him from the drivers seat.

Louis slid his hand into his bag and found his phone, a string of texts waiting for him.

Hope you’re ok, I’m in a panic, fuck, wanted to come with you xxxx

That was so horrible to watch, just wanted to hold you, fuck xxx

Text me when you can, love you so much, can’t stand to think of you in pain xxx

He quickly texted him back.

I’ll be fine love, will text you as soon as I can, stay calm I’ll be fine, see you soon, all my love xxx

He had xrays and saw the Doctor and after a few hours was discharged home with an information sheet about concussion and advice to rest and take pain killers but luckily no skull fracture.

“You’re staying up at the house tonight.” Zayn told him and would not take no for an answer.

“I can’t Zayn, I can’t leave the bar all night, it’s impossible.”

“It’s sorted, Betty is working ‘til closing and Dale from our overnight security is going to sleep in your spare room so that there is someone on site.

“But..”

“No buts, Harry won’t hear of you being on your own tonight. You helped him out when he was in trouble that night so he feels like he owes you one, so no arguing mate.”

Louis sneaked his phone out, another string of messages from Harry, mainly telling him how much he was worried and how he really was not going home alone tonight.

Their car pulled up around the back of the house. Harry was stood at an open door, a cup of tea in his hand.

“Louis, how are you mate?”

Harry’s voice sounded friendly but there was a very definite undercurrent of panic.

“I’m fine Harry, no need for me to stay here, I’ll be fine at home.”

Harry led him into a large modern open plan kitchen, it had sofa’s and people sitting on the sofa’s!

Louis inhaled deeply, stepping further into the house.

“Everyone, this is Louis, the injured one.”

Harry’s mum jumped up and came over.

“Come in, poor boy, Harry, pour him some tea.”

Louis wasn’t ready for all of this, but he had no choice.

“Hi, Mrs, umm Lady Styles.”

“Anne, please, come and sit.”

A woman was snuggled up to a man on one sofa, Louis knew straight away it was Gemma and her husband.

Bella was curled up in a chair with a book.

Harry fussed about in the kitchen, nervous energy radiating from him.

“Louis, this is Gemma and Luca my daughter and son in law and you’ve met Bella before haven’t you?”  
Louis smiles and nods, his head pounding even more.

“Bet you just want to escape and sleep don’t you?”  
Gemma smiled kindly.  
“Last thing you need is a big old family chit chat.”

Louis laughed into his fist.  
“I’m terrible company at the moment I should imagine.”

Harry brought his tea over and bumbled about wondering where to sit and ended up just flopping on the floor.

“What did the hospital say?”  
Harry’s eyebrows pulled into a bit of a frown, his voice low.

“Umm.” Louis fingers absently messed with the impressive bruise on his forehead.  
“There’s no skull fracture and umm, I just have to be aware for concussion but I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

Harry frowned.  
“What’s the signs for concussion, shouldn’t they have kept you in and like had you under observation?”

Zayn came into the kitchen after putting the car away.  
“Is there a brew on the go?”

Harry nodded and pointed to the teapot.

“Louis?” Harry wanted answers, wanted to know why he hadn’t been kept in hospital and Zayn’s interruption was not going to deter him.

“They just said if I started throwing up or got really dizzy and disorientated that I would have to go back.”

Harry’s face dropped.  
“What if you like, umm, get dizzy in your sleep or throw up but you’re unconscious?”

“Harry, you’ll scare him to death.”  
Anne chided him.

He bit his lip.  
“Sorry but I feel responsible, it happened here Mum.”

Anne reached down and ruffled his hair.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
Looking over at Louis and smiling kindly at him.

“I umm, I should get off home.”  
Louis started to stand up.

“You’re staying here, we have sorted it all, your room is ready for you, I've put some sweats in there for you to sleep in and some toiletries. You’re staying.” Harry insisted.

“Louis, I bet you are exhausted.” Anne stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
“I’ll get you a plate of supper to take to your room, you can relax and sleep.”  
She put cheese and crackers, crisps and dips and a huge brownie on a plate and handed it to Harry.  
“Show Louis where he is staying darling.”

Harry stood and gestured to Louis.  
“Come on I’ll settle you in.”

They left the kitchen, Louis bidding everyone good night.  
Climbing a sweeping staircase to the first floor landing.  
Turning left they started down a corridor.

“That’s my room.” Harry thumbed to a door half way down.

“I’ve put you in here.” He stopped at a door next to him.  
“Closest I could get you." He muttered under his breath, opening the door and gesturing for Louis to walk in.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=qo8zmo)

  
As soon as the door was closed Harry took him in his arms.  
“I’ve been so worried baby, so bloody terrified you were badly hurt. You looked so dazed and in pain and it was awful.” Harry’s voice cracked.

“I’m fine love, really, please don’t worry.” Louis looked up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“Missed you though, it’s lovely to hold you.”

They stood for a few more minutes, gentle kissing and just cherishing being in each others arms.

“I’ll bring you tea and toast in the morning, look after you for once.”

“H, I’ll have to go early, clean up, get sorted.”

Harry shushed him. “It’s all taken care of, you just get well again.”  
He reached up and gently brushed his bruised temple.

"If you need me through the night you know I'm just next door, I'll leave my phone on too, if you're dizzy or sick, ring me please."  
Harry fussed, petting his face and stroking his hair.

"You're so lovely, thank you."

They hugged for another minute than Harry had to go back down.

"If you want anything, don't forget."

Louis closed the door on Harry and sunk down on the bed. His head pounding, his heart pretty much doing the same.  
Damn, he could feel how close they all were, just sat about chatting, so comfortable and Bella a part of that.

He had his own little bathroom, he stood under the shower, washing the sweat and football grime from his body, slipping into Harry's large comfy sweats, breathing in his scent, fuck, he felt overwhelmed by his smell.

He nibbled on the supper Anne had kindly given him and then slipped between the silky fine cotton sheets, the bed as soft as a cloud.

He drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, presuming he was dreaming when he felt the bed dip and warm arms encircle him.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm worried sick about you, I just needed to.."  
His lips close to Louis' ear.

"Be careful love." Louis croaked.  
"Don't wanna get you into trouble."

"It's ok, Gemma and Luca are in the other wing and my parents are way down the corridor, just Bella across the landing from us."

Louis shuffled backwards into Harry's heat.  
"Two minute cuddle then."

"Ok." Harry's lips on the outer shell of Louis' ear.

Louis shuddered slightly.  
"You're turning me on, stop it pest." A soft fondness to his voice.

"I just want to hold you." Harry breathed.

Louis turned over, Harry's wild hair silhouetted in the streaks of moonlight flooding into his room, his eyes seeking Louis, scanning him, making sure he's ok.  
"Quick kiss eh?"

They fell into a gentle tender kiss, slow soft mouths moving against each other.  
The minutes ticked by, Louis wallowing in the comfort of Harry's body.

"You best go babe." Louis shuffled away, trying to break the contact and connection.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"Do NOT Harry, I feel bad enough being here as it is,"

Harry dropped his head, biting the inside of his cheek.  
"Just want to take care of you."

Louis smiled lovingly at him.  
"You take good care of me already, I'm fine darling now you go get some sleep, my head is fine."

Harry slipped out of bed after another kiss and tiptoed out, Louis conscious of every creak and groan from the old house.

Louis awoke early, rooted through his bag finding the clothes he brought to training.  
Slipping into the bathroom quietly he had a quick freshen up before shuffling out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry was in there, pottering about, old faded sweats hung low on his hips, faded band tee shirt just a bit too short for him leaving a strip of skin on show.  
Louis couldn't drag his eyes away.

"Morning." He drawled, making Harry jump.

"Morning Louis." He wiped his hands on his sweats and came rushing over, then remembering himself, he stopped short and wrung his hands In front of himself.

"I need to get home, do you know if my car is still out front?"

"Umm no, Zayn brought it into the garages for you but I'll drive you home, someone will bring your car later."

"I'm ok H can drive."

But Harry was already shaking his head.

They slipped into Harry's range rover, Louis couldn't help but think about the last time he's been in it. Waiting to hear Harry's excuses why he had a fiancée.  
They'd come a long way since then.

They pulled up at the side of the pub.

"I'll take Dale back with me Lou, if he's awake."

"Come in and wait for him."

Harry nodded.

The walked to the door and Louis unlocked it. They slipped inside and fell into an easy embrace.

"I don't know how much I'll see you this week." Harry admitted.  
"Gemma wants us to take dad to Switzerland to a clinic for a second opinion."

Louis nodded, he couldn't help but feel deep sadness at the siblings and their plight to try and buy their father some time. He brushed a curl behind Harry's ear, wishing he could take away some of his pain.

"But I'll text you, we have to be back by Friday at the latest so.."

"Good luck sweetheart, hope you get some good news." Louis kissed him soft and tenderly.

Harry kissed him back, soft lips mirroring, pulling back and holding Louis tight, in the shadows of his hallway.  
"We have to try everything." He whispered against Louis hair, sad desperation flooding his voice.

They had one last kiss and then climbed the stairs to the flat.

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you first of all for coming in and having a look and maybe deciding to read, hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks first of all to [annayolome](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/) for being a brilliant friend and cheerleader and helping me write better smut, keeping my head in the game and being truly fabulous, to [larrybitsandbobs](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for being truly lovely, a great friend and for sorting out all my mistakes and [larry-newbie](http://www.larry-newbie.tumblr.com/) for being a sweetheart and a darling friend for helping me see things clearly and for helping me format. I love you all so much (all on Tumblr)
> 
> The song that rings through the first few chapters and inspired the title is Lay me down by Sam Smith. 
> 
> This chapters song is Can I stay by Ray LaMontagne
> 
> If anyone wants their bedroom playlist let me know and I'll put it on spotify.
> 
> Lastly I am [tommosgun](http://www.tommosgun.tumblr.com/) on [Tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/112642126107/can-i-lay-by-your-side-17062-words-by) come and say hello xxx

“Go rest, we can handle the bar." Sarah insisted when she saw Louis later that morning.

Louis gave in and realised he did need to rest, his head was pounding and although he'd never admit it, the stress of Harry leaving for Switzerland was causing some of that.

'Ive had to buy earphones in the airport because I'm a crap packer and forgot them, miss you, love you, rest please xxx'

Harry texted him from Manchester.

‘My beautiful little buffoon, bless you, music soothes the soul, so you did the right thing buying new ones. Will be thinking of you, missing you already, love you too, you’ll be pleased to know I am upstairs with my feet up, safe flight and all the luck in the world xxx’

Louis is feeling much better by the afternoon. The bruise has fully come out now but the swelling was all but gone. He rejoined the ladies in the bar and let Betty go early as it is quiet.

He got a text in the early evening.

‘How's your head? Will be home early in the morning, no further treatment available. Heartbroken, but it was worth a try, need a hug, will think of an excuse to come and see you tomorrow afternoon, need my big spoon to hold me xxx’

‘Are you in your room? Can I ring? xxx’

Louis’ phone rang immediately, he popped down into the cellar and answered it.

“H, you ok love?”

Louis heard him sigh and sniff, knew he’d been crying, his heart exploded into pieces, his baby so emotional and is miles away from him.

“I’m just...I was praying for a miracle aaand it’s no-t happening, he’s g-onna die Lo-ouis aaand I’m scared” Harry stammered, his voice panicked.

Louis sat on a barrel, cradling the phone, knew he needed to help him, calm him down.

“Listen Harry, I am here for you, every step of the way, I will always be here, I just wish I was there with you now to hold you, but please, I hope you can feel my love H, just close your eyes. Are they closed?”

He hears Harry take a shaky breath.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I need you to imagine this, to feel this, ok?”

“Ok.” Harry still panting quick breaths.

“We are curled up together, in my bed, it’s early morning and the sun is streaking through, it’s so warm in our cuddle and we are so close, and our skin is so soft and we are breathing each other in.” Louis’ voice is getting slower and more lowly as he speaks.

“Our songs are playing quietly, your special candle is burning and I’m gently kissing your neck and you are half awake, half asleep and I’m breathing in your scent. Your hair smells so good and the curve of your body fits so well into mine.” His voice calm and reassuring.

He hears Harry sigh.

“My fingers stroke along your stomach, your skin so soft, along to your hip bone and I rest on your thigh and we don’t have to go anywhere, we’ve shut the world out, it’s just us, so happy and warm and comfortable.”

Louis pauses, hears a tiny sniff from Harry.

“You ok love? You a little calmer?”

“I am. I’m so sorry Louis, I just..lost it”

“Heyyyy, no need to apologise.” Louis’ caramel voice down the line.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok? Come down and bring me some important news about the football match that you just have to take me upstairs for, alright love?”

“Yeah, alright, I better go, meeting them downstairs in five for dinner.”

Louis climbed the stairs with a heavy heart, his poor poor boy so sad and so far away.

Later, as he walked back down the village after walking Sarah home, he sent a quick message to Harry.

“Are you in bed, can we facetime maybe, when I get back?”

“I’m just getting into bed, I’m ready when you are.”

Louis jogged back home, locked up and went straight to bed, turning his bedside lamp on and sitting up, topless, with just his boxers on.

He clicked into facetime and sat messing with his fringe until Harry answered.

He was sat up in a huge hotel bed with tons of pillows all around him, his face shiny and clean and his hair in a bun.

“Heyyy you.” Harry drawled, thoughtful smile on his face.

“Hiiiii love, you sound much better than earlier, so nice to see your sweet face. You doing ok?”

Harry nodded, biting his lip in the adorable way that he does. Huge doe eyes looking back at Louis.

“I’m much better, had a nice dinner out and it’s lovely to see you.”

Louis planted a kiss onto his fingertips and waved it at the screen.

“Catch it.” He smiled, watching Harry grab at the air and bring his fingertips to his mouth.

“I got it, catch mine now.” And he did the same back to Louis and Louis absolutely caught that kiss and felt it on his lips.

“What time is your flight?”

“7am, I’ll come down and see you. Can’t wait actually.” Harry’s cheeks flushed up from his neck.

“I can’t wait to see you either, missed you.” Louis dropped his chin grinning. “Pair of saps aren’t we?”

Harry nodded, a smile spreading over his face. “Wouldn’t have it any other way Lou.”

“You can tell me all the important stuff tomorrow but let this just be fun, be us ok? Until I can hold you properly.”

Harry’s eyes flooded with tears. “What would I do without you?”

“Hey, come on now, I was trying to keep it lighthearted for you, where is my favourite smile in the world. Put your earphones in so I sound closer, I’ll do the same.”

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, leaning over and getting a tissue, the camera going all over the place and Louis getting an eyeful of flexed abs and defined chest, clicking his earphones in and settling back.

“Hey, get that camera up, you have made things stir and it’s not pretty.”

That got Harry grinning. “Perv.” He rasped.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but it’s all your fault.”

Harry looks scandalised. “Me?”

“Oh don’t give me that butter wouldn’t melt look, you know what you do to me, even through a shitty iphone lens.”

“Is now not a good time to tell you I am naked then?”

“Ughhhhhh you frigging tease. You better prove it though.”

Louis raised his eyebrows twice quickly, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips.

Harry peeled the covers back and very quickly panned the phone down to show his erect cock.

“Just your voice does that to me.”

“What, not my manly chest out for you or my winning smile, sparkling eyes?” Louis’ huffed out a laugh.

“It’s a bit dark to be honest, I can only just see you, but obviously your body turns me on all the time.”

Louis shuffled closer to the lamp. “That better?”

"Much."  Harry sucked in his cheeks, showing off his dimples and stellar jaw line.

"I showed you mine so show me yours."

Louis teasingly drops the phone to show his boxers.

"There." He burst out a chuckle at Harry's sulky face.

"Cheat!"

Louis lowered the phone and just let the head poke out over the top of his boxers.

"He's a bit shy." Louis batted his eyes into the camera lens.

"Wonder if my little friend here could coax him out?" Harry pulled the phone back, flexing his arm so it was further away, getting all of his body in the shot. Swapping hands he switched to his left and tentatively wrapping his right hand around himself.

"You too, show me please." Harry begged.

Louis copied him, shuffling out of his boxers, extending his arm and taking his cock in his hand.

"Feels good, you watching me, feels naughty, hot, dirty almost, me getting myself off." Louis' hand sliding over himself, his eyes never leaving the screen as Harry does the same. Louis watching,  lips parted, soft moans escaping.

Harry is grunting heavier, fervid actions as he pumped on his own cock.

"Please Lou, tell me when I can come."

"Not yet H, feel the heat, think about my lips around you, swallowing you down, hot and wet.”

Harry’s tongue wets his lips.

“I can feel your stretch, the fullness, you in me, so tight babe, so hot.”

Louis groans at Harry’s words.

“Tell me how it makes you feel.”

“I feel so turned on by you and the feelings are new and overwhelming and your cock is just so perfect, you fill me up so good and I can feel you so much and it’s fresh and exciting and I never want it to end when you are in me, taking me so high that I can’t think or breathe properly.”

Louis watches Harry’s face, so turned on it’s making heat zip up his spine with the longing to just come, to just release the pent up energy flowing through his body.

“What do you like me to do to you?”

Louis wanted more, craved to hear it.

“I love when you look at my body and when your fingers first go inside me and it’s tight but I’m excited and I’m desperate for you.”

“Do it Harry.”  Louis begs.

“I didn’t bring lube, I only have like baby lotion. I’’l try…”

He oozed some onto his fingers and slid further down the bed. Trying to hold the phone in place and insert his fingers.

“So hot baby, look at you, fuck, I wish I was there, helping you, doing it for you, getting you all nicely ready.”

“I wish it were your fingers too. In me, making me hot, god, want you so bad.”

Louis watched him, having to slow down his hand because fuck, he was so close. His boy spread out like this, writhing on the bed, two fingers inside, sliding about, his hips bucking, his face flushed. His cock so painfully hard and leaking onto his belly. Louis had to stop, still his hand so he didn’t come, wanting to watch this unbelievable sight, his groin throbbing, just so close to orgasm.

“Louis I need…”

“What do you need?”

“I need to come, I need to touch my dick and come.

“Ok love you come, you do it.”

Louis watched him slide his fingers out, whining at the loss of contact but then grip his cock and in three pumps he was spilling all over his belly, ragged cries as his body convulsed and eventually stopped.

Louis was so glad he had waited, watched Harry come, watched his face and his body. It was hot as hell.

“You didn’t come?” Harry panted out, his chest heaving the sweat glistening.

“No, I waited for you to finish, I want you to watch me.”

Harry pushed himself up the bed a little.

“Fuck yeah, thank you for waiting, I want to see you, please Lou.”

Louis squeezed the head a little and a few beads of natural lube oozed out, he spread it with his thumb over his sensitive head and pulled back his foreskin as far as it would go and then slowly hooded it over, creating some friction for himself.

“Wish I was sucking you off.” Harry’s deep throaty rasp rumbling into Louis’ ears, his voice always that bit deeper after he has come.

“Wish you were hot and heavy on my tongue, sliding down, stretching my lips, feeling your heat and your size and just before you come you swell so much and it’s almost painful how much you stretch my mouth but your taste and your smell consumes me and it’s everything as you hit my throat and I can smell your skin and that second just before you fill my mouth, the anticipation..”

Louis came with a wail. Harry’s words ringing all around his head.  Flopping back exhausted eyes squeezed tight shut, all he can hear is his own gasps.

“So hot babe, so unbelievably hot, wish I was there, wish I was taking care of you.”

Louis opened his eyes his breath ragged.

“How was that so fierce? We are doing that again.”

Harry spluttered out a laugh.

“It was rather raunchy I must admit.”

“Ok I better let you sleep, you must have a very early alarm in the morning for your flight.”

“Before dawn, don’t even ask.” Harry curled his lip.

“Ok darling sweet dreams, love you.” Louis touched his heart, curled his fist over it and threw it to Harry.

Harry smiled and did it back.

“Love you too, see you tomorrow.”

**

“Tommo, I got one of the shirts with me for Sunday you wanna see?”

Niall came bursting into the pub with their new kit over his arm.

“Lets ‘av it then.” Louis grinned, taking the black and white shorts and top from his arm and holding them up. Ed Styles had said he would buy their kit if his favourite charities could be printed on them, they had just arrived from the manufacturer.

“Love them, we’re gonna look so professional in them, they’re top notch them lad.” Louis was so happy everything was coming together for their first match.

“Harry’s on his way down soon, you can tell him to pass on thanks to his dad. Oh and he said can Betty save him a ploughmans for his lunch?”

Louis’ heart fluttered at hearing his name.

“Yeah, I’ll umm I’ll go tell Betty. What are you having Ni?”

“Umm prawn salad in one of them huge french sticks please.”

Louis went and placed the orders with Betty in the kitchen ordering himself a ploughmans too.

Deep breath, hand on his belly steadying him and he went back out to the bar.

They spent a good half hour chatting about open mic night and the preparations up at the house for the ball on Saturday.

“Will you still be able to come down Friday or should I cancel it this week?”

“Nooooo.” Niall howled.

“I love it, looking forward to it, don’t cancel, I have my song ready.” Niall grinned and winked at Louis, tapping his nose as if it’s a surprise.

“Can’t wait.”  Louis popped his cheek out with his tongue.

Harry came breezing in just as Niall was finishing up. Louis’ breath caught in his throat, his neck prickling the heat spreading just from looking at him, getting a whiff of his aftershave across the bar and that loose limbed swagger he had. Dressed all in black he looked beautiful but troubled.

“Afternoon boss, howya doing?”

Harry gave a sad smile and sighed. “Not bad Niall, could be better but..”

Niall sighed and patted Harry on the back.

“I know me old son, you have my support you know you do, anything you need.”

Harry hugged him, raking his hand through his hair.

“I know, you’ve all been amazing, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His eyes flicked to Louis, unspoken words passing between them.

“Right, work to do, best get back.”

Niall waves as he goes out of the door.

“I had Betty save us a couple of ploughmans, umm I think we need to discuss the match and stuff so I wondered if you want to come up to the flat?”

Louis felt like he sounded fake and stilted and was blushing furiously.

Harry gave him a sly smile and nodded.

“Yeah umm wanted to talk to you about the kits and stuff.”

They grabbed their plates from Betty and stumbled upstairs, closing the kitchen door they placed their lunches down and crowded each other into a hug.

“Missed you.” Louis lips against Harry’s sweet mouth.

“Shhh.” Harry ordered and kissed him to silence.

Coming up for air, eventually, Harry pulled Louis tight into his chest.

"Thanks for yesterday, I umm I lost it a bit didn't I?"

"Hey, no problem, I just glad I got to speak to you, help calm you a little."

"You did, I'm so lucky to have you and last night was umm." He shifted and lifted Louis head up to meet his eyes.

"So bloody hot Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes with a salacious grin on his face. "I aim to please."

Harry dug his fingers into Louis ribs and made him jerk and groan.

"Ok we, we were very good together."

Louis cleared his throat.

“So, your dad? Do you wanna talk or..?”

Harry sighed.

“It wasn’t that unexpected but we went with hope but.” His shoulders slumped.

“The Doctor in London was right, they can’t remove the tumour it’s attached to his main blood supply, so, the treatment he had has shrunk it a little but it’s..”

“I’m so sorry love, can’t imagine how you all must be feeling.”

Louis kissed the sensitive skin near Harry’s ear.

“Just make every second count I suppose, make sure he is happy and content with his life.” Harry’s eyes closed as Louis consoled him, holding him close.

“You know I am always here for you.” Louis mouthed.

“Night or day H, whenever you need me.”

“I know you are, I’m so lucky to have you in my life, wish I could just escape here away from it all but..”

“Oh no, what’s the but for?”

"Oh it's all go at home, we've got some fashion houses coming with dresses for Bella today, I have to be back at three for my fitting."

"What are you wearing H?" Louis tried to take his mind off things, get him focussed back on the weekend ahead.

"Umm it's a black tux with a white frilly shirt thing but I think once the announcement has been made I'll change into something more me for the party. Just stay formal until the music starts."

"More you? I think naked might upset the guests babe." Louis quipped biting the tip of his tongue through his teeth.

Harry brushed a thumb over Louis nipple making him inhale sharply through his nose.

"Only you get to see me naked."

For now Louis thought, pushing down thoughts of Harry and Bella.

He walked him backwards to a chair and placing his hand on his belly, pushed him down gently, letting his hand slide about feeling the firm flesh under his top.

"Sit, eat, you need to keep your strength up."

Louis slid the plate of food towards him looking at him through his lashes.

"Strength for you or..?" Harry picked up a pickled onion and bit into it, pulling a face at it's sharpness

"Of course for me. Oh and for your dancing marathon on Saturday night and footy Sunday afternoon of course.”

Harry sniggered and picked up his lump of bread, put a decent slab of cheese on and took a bite.

“I thought I might be able to sneak off in the morning with Mave and come and have breakfast with you.” He air quoted the breakfast part and waggled his eyebrows.

“But Bella’s parents arrive in the morning and I have to be the dutiful fiance.

A cold uneasy feeling slid over Louis’ heart. This was what it would be like and he really needed to get a grip and face it but he couldn’t help the bitter sting of jealousy when she came first.

“Ok?” Harry felt Louis’ mood dip.

Louis couldn’t burden him with his insecurities.

“I am love, I am I promise, in for the long haul and I’ll take whatever you can give me.”

They finished their lunch and had a last kiss and hug and Harry had to leave.

Later that evening, the gang came down with the equipment for the open mic night and their company made the evening go faster, no sign of Harry or Bella though.

Friday, Louis had a lazy morning. He’d been sleeping really badly and decided to set his alarm a little later knowing that Harry wouldn’t be coming around.

He awoke with such mixed feelings, a quick good morning text from Harry was waiting from him but he knew he’d be caught up in the hullabaloo of the ball.

A long hot shower and his favourite cereal and he was kind of ready to face the world. He waited for the brewery to deliver and cleaned the pumps out until Betty arrived and he had someone to natter to. He was feeling jittery, not quite himself.

 

The guys all came down after work, helped Louis set up the room for the evening, Jade and Saeed working their magic on the sound system.

At 7.30pm, just as things were starting to get busy, Louis got a text from Harry.

‘Wedding Saturday 24th October at the house, wanted you to know before the announcement, love you so much xxx’

Louis’ chest physically hurt. It was happening, it was real, his boy was marrying someone else.

Louis turned to the optics, slotted a glass under the scotch and grabbed himself a shot. He needed it, he never normally drank much but he needed something to thaw his soul out.

Seven weeks, seven short weeks.

“Obviously, she’s out of my league, but how can I win, she keeps dragging me in and I know I never will be good enough for her..”

Niall was storming his McFly song, playing his guitar, the room was in uproar singing along.

Louis was busy behind the bar but he kept watching. Noticed Niall’s eyes scanning the crowd to sing the words to someone.

“Obviously, she’s out of my league..”

Louis followed his stare, his line of sight and it was Jade, he was singing the words to Jade and she was sat blushing, looking down and then looking through her lashes at him.

Bloody hell, Louis needed to take more notice he thought!

Harry, Bella, Gemma and Luca arrived at 9:30pm. They’d been out to dinner with their parents and Bella’s parents but they’d left them having drinks to come down for the singing.

Louis’ whole body reacted when he saw Harry. His whole central nervous system breaks down when He’s is in his presence.

Goosebumps, the skin on his neck tightening, his legs quivering, his heart racing. He looked so beautiful. Black shirt open low, his chest on show, with dapper stripy black trousers on .

“Two pints, a vodka and cranberry and an orange juice please Louis.” Harry’s eyes danced at him as he ordered their drinks.

“How you doing Harry?”

Louis made bartender smalltalk with him over the murdering sound of Blondie’s Atomic by Janice from the post office, bless her for trying though.

“Oh your hair is beautiful, Ohhhh toniiiiiiiiight. Atomic.”

Harry dramatically mouthed the words, his eyes drifting up to Louis’ elaborate quiff that Louise, the local hairdresser had quickly backcombed in for him.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14tr8gp)

Louis preened at the attention, gave him his drinks and Gemma drifted over to help him.

“Hi Louis, your head looks much better.” She pointed and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s much better thank you.”

She raised her glass and wandered back to the table with Harry following.

They flirted all night across the room, secret little smiles and Louis realised every time he looked at Harry he licked his lips. He didn’t realise at first but after the third or fourth time he knew it was a little secret message. Louis did it back to him, looking him up and down and licking his lips. Harry looked away grinning, picking his glass up and glancing back over to Louis, filling his mouth with beer and swallowing dramatically. Little shit, Louis would love nothing more than to push him up against the wall and wipe that smug grin from his face by devouring his cock.

He felt a stirring in his pants just thinking about it.

Eventually Harry got up, after whispering to Niall and took to the mic.

“Love this song, it’s one of my Mum’s favourites so this goes out to all the lovers tonight.”

The briefest flash of eyes in Louis’ direction and then it was head down, Niall strumming the guitar.

 

_“Can I stay, here with you, ‘til the morning..”_

Happiness bloomed in Louis’ chest, this was one of their songs. One of Harry’s songs that became their song.

Harry had added so many songs to Louis’ playlists on spotify and Louis pretended to tease him about how much of a romantic he was but Louis loved these songs and couldn’t fall asleep at night without listening and thinking about him, picturing his face, chasing his smell from an old t shirt or the pillow where he had laid and it was everything to Louis.

_“Lay with me in your thinnest dress, feel my heart with each caress..”_

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=zt9phi)

Harry had whispered these words to him so many times, wrapped around each other naked, the weekend he was all his, the weekend of his life.

_“Between your blissful kisses whisper, darling is this love..?”_

He’d kept looking down but as he said the word love his eyes came up, scanned the room and landed on Louis.

Only Louis knew, only Louis felt it but these words were all for him. His throaty rasp perfect for this song, so mellow and rich.

_“Can I stay, here with you, through the night time? I’ve fallen sad inside and I need a place to hide.”_

Harry was looking up more, looking over at the table, smiling at Bella and Gemma but always flicking back to Louis, a secret smile playing on his lips.

“I’m all alone and blue, won’t you take me to your room?”

Love really is painful, Louis could feel the spikes in his chest, watching the person across the room singing, the person who inhabited his heart, filled every space in his life with his presence.

_“Whisper, to me, is this…..love?”_

The room erupted, Harry took shy bows, huge grin on his face, dimples out in force, a vision of loveliness.

“Can we have a late lock in please landlord?”  Niall requested as the bar was about to close.

“Yeah of course you can, I’ll get cleared up and come and join you all.”

The patrons all drifted off home, leaving just the Stanford lot. Louis got a tray of drink for them all and carried them over to the table, letting them help themselves he turned and got himself a stool to sit on.

“Great night again folks.”

Everyone agreed, easy banter ensued, Gemma curled up against Luca, Bella and Harry side by side, Niall and Jade sat together. Did they always sit together? Louis wondered.

“Come and have a drink Sarah and then I’ll walk you home.”

She joined them with a glass of wine in her hand.

“All set for tomorrow Bella? Big day for you.” Sarah chattered excitedly, discussing dresses and shoes and makeup.

“Good song choice.” Louis mumbled to Harry as everyone else engaged in conversation.

“I thought so.” Harry’s eyes twinkled at Louis.

“Breakfast?” Harry leaned over, to get his drink and just lightly dropped the word in Louis’ direction.

Louis bobbed his head grinning, his stomach already flipping at the thoughts in his head.

“Harry.” Gemma grabbed Harry’s attention away and Sarah was ready to go so Louis excused himself and left them to walk her home.

The gang stayed until just after midnight and then started calling for the cars to come for them.

Louis went and stood outside, seeing them off. Harry drifting towards Louis, everyone’s eyes on the road looking for the headlights approaching, he sneaked his hand around and gave Louis’ arse a good old feel.

“I’ll umm see you later Louis.” His widened his eyes, his tongue snaking out.

“Yes, have a great party tomorrow won’t you?”

The cars arrived and they all piled in and left Louis.

He put their glasses in the dishwasher and turned in for bed.

 

‘I’ll be early, don’t bother with either food or clothes, see you at 7 get Mave’s box out, love you so much, you looked so hot tonight, I don’t know how I’m going to sleep thinking about you!! xxx’

‘HA! Says you tormenting me with your chest out and those obscene trousers, did you have pants on or?? xxx’

‘I did have pants on, I don’t anymore! xxx’

‘Show me?'

Louis’ phone trilled the familiar FaceTime noise.

“Hello.” Harry’s lazy drawl, laid bed, whispering.

“Don’t get caught H, be careful.”

“Just a quickie.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m joking, but why are you still dressed?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “I was just about to get ready for bed when I was so rudely interrupted by people and their nakedness.”

“You better get naked too then! I wanna watch you.” Harry’s voice going low.

Louis cocked his head. “Oh you do, do you?”

“I do, very much.” Harry pulled the phone away slowly showing him laid naked on the bed, his cock quite perky.

Louis sighed. “Wanted to slam you against the wall and choke on that tonight when you was giving me all those glances.”

Harry drew in a deep breath and started shuffling about.

“Do not touch yourself.” Louis stared into the lens.

“Restrain yourself, I want you desperate in the morning, I want you to beg me.”

Louis heard him whimper softly.

He stood his phone up so Harry had a full shot of his body and began to undress.

Undoing his buttons on his shirt slowly and shrugging it off his shoulders.

He rubbed at his belly, feeling the flutter whenever Harry was around.

“Want to lick your nipples, bite them.” Harry rumbled into the phone.

Louis flicked his jeans button and slowly slid the zip down. A small flash of red boxers could be seen.

“Red? Shit, I need to see you in those.” Harry’s eyes never leaving the screen, his face flushed.

Lous turned in profile, bent his back keeping his legs straight and pushed his jeans down, his bum sticking out, his thighs flexed.

“Fuck.”

“Behave.” Louis warned him.

“I will I promise.”

Louis stretched his back, arching backwards, his profile in the red pants was astonishing, all curves and dips and a very obvious bulge.

“God Lou.” Harry’s voice ragged.

Louis slipped his fingers into the waistband and pulled them away, slowly sliding them down at the front, his mostly hard cock springing free, bobbing about.

"I can taste you." Harry's cometary making Louis smile.

He pushed his thumbs round the back and slowly peeled them down over his bum.

He turned away from the phone and pushed the boxers down slowly, his arse facing the screen. He can hear Harry's reaction, his sucking in of breath and soft moans.

"Hope you're not touching." Louis chided.

"It's so fucking hard."

Louis bent over pushing them down all the way, exposing himself to Harry, his perfect peach of a bum right there but oh so untouchable.

"Want you so bad, want to fuck you so bad Lou, when I come in the morning, please be ready for me, be prepped, I wanna, I wanna fuck you over the bar, I watched you tonight and I kept getting hard thinking about doing that, I wanna Lou, can we?"

Louis turned in profile, his arse and cock filling Harry's screen.

"I gotta."

Louis eyes darted to the screen and Harry's hand jerking, it didn't take much, he was spilling over himself.

"Taste it for me." Louis coaxed him.

Harry laid panting, eyes closed sliding his hand in the mess and bringing it to his lips.

"Tastes like your lips after you've sucked my dick."

“Uhhhhhhh,” Louis groaned, having to sort himself out too, vigorous pumps and he's coming with a cry.

“You taste,” Harry still a bit breathless.

Louis complied. “Yours tastes better, because it’s yours and I love you.”

Harry sighed. “Love you too, don’t forget, be ready in the morning, I want you over that bar.”

“I better let you get some sleep, get your strength up then.” Louis slowly recovering from his orgasm.

"Yeah, I'm knackered now, you've taken my last drop of strength."

Harry drawled, sliding between the sheets.

"Sweet dreams, see you in a few short hours, love you xxx"

**

Louis had been up, showered the dry come from last night off his body, slipped on some shorts and opened the garage for Harry.

He made a cuppa and his phone buzzed with a text.

"Gd morning!!! You drive me crazy, you stripping for me has been on my mind all night!!! I need a photo of you in profile, FUCK!!!!!  Hope you are ready for me?? xxx"

Louis shivered with anticipation, taken his tea back to bed and rooted about in his drawer for his dildo.

He flicked into his videos on his phone, found the one of Harry riding him in his leather jacket and clicked play.

The noises went straight to his dick, fuck he was so loud. Harry panting at the exertion, letting out intermittent growls and huffs as the sensations rolled through his body.

Louis eyes were transfixed, his sinewy torso inside the black leather, flexing and spasming as he jerked around on Louis' dick.

Louis hand slipped down, giving himself a few good long tugs, laying on his side he reached for the lube and dildo.

Working slowly he prepped himself, watching their videos, fuck but they looked good together. Louis' cock disappearing into Harry's arse is something he'll never get bored of seeing.

He kneels up, legs apart mimicking the pace and angles as he rides the dildo, awakening all of those sensitive nerve endings, the pleasant throb in his groin making him want more but not wanting to go too far.

Luckily he hears the crunch of tyres on the gravel and his footsteps approaching.

Arse towards the bedroom door he arches his back and slides up so only the very tip is inside him. As Harry enters the room, Louis looks over his shoulder and sinks down on the toy.

Louis hears a sharp intake of breath.

"Ooh shit." His husky morning voice so low and sexy.

He hears him swiftly undressing, zips and belts and swishing of fabrics.

Harry moves to the side of the bed, smoothing his hand over Louis' arse cheek.

"I need that to be me."

Louis nods to the lube and condom..

"Bring them."

His voice whiny.

Harry grabs them and turns back to Louis.

"C'mon." Harry's voice urgent.

Louis let's the toy slip out of him, scrambling to his feet, a bit unsteady they make it down to the bar. Harry ripping the packet, depressing the tip and rolling firmly on. He applies lube and at last gives his full attention to Louis.

"Kiss me." Harry begs, picking Louis up and propping him against the bar. Louis wraps his legs around and Harry holds him up by his bum, lining him up and letting him sink down, swallowing Harry's dick in one long slow move.

Harry sobbed at the sensations. Heat and gorgeous friction enveloping his cock.

"Louissss." He growled, hauling him up and bouncing him on his dick, his hips thrusting sharply, his thighs quivering, Louis leaning back and holding his weight on his hands.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK." Louis heaved, drawing in lungfuls of air.

Harry pulled him off sitting his arse on the cold wood of the bar, grabbing him around the waist and turning him, bending him over and entering him smoothly.

This was everything Louis loved. He loved slow burn sex but his weakness is this, being at someone's mercy, being controlled.

Harry's fingers bit into his hips, tilting and dipping until Louis made the right noises, knowing his aim was on point. Neither of them were going to last long, it was all too consuming.

"Harry, fuck, more please."

Harry grunted, grasped harder, Louis' body bucking with the motion of Harry's thrusts.

"Harrrrryyyy." Louis screamed his name, coming hard against the bar.

Harry let go once Louis had. Pounding into him, curling his body around Louis' as the aftershocks hit.

"Love you, love you so much, god, so so much Lou."

Louis was still reeling, one of the most powerful orgasms had just ripped through his whole being and he was spent.

They slid onto the floor, the coldness hitting their damp sweaty skin.

"I'm going to be fucking waddling about all day now, shit that was good." Louis reached for Harry's lips.

"You do that so well babe, fuck me so well."

Harry grinned proudly.

“You make me to hard, so horny, your arse needs cherishing.”

After holding each other until the internal hurricane subsidised, waiting until their shaky legs could hold them up, they went upstairs, arms around each other.

"Oh shit I forgot about the dog." Louis chuckled seeing Mavis curled up in her crisp box bed.

They collapsed onto the bed and kissed lazily.

"You know my favourite time is holding you after you come. You're flushed and breathless and you smell so good and your hair is damp and boyish, but it's your eyes. God you're eyes go the most brilliant blue and I could just die looking at them."

Louis' heart was molten, soaking up the love and affection oozing from his beautiful boy and his heartfelt words.

"I was born to love you." Louis whispered, holding Harry so close, his lips tasting the saltiness of his neck, smell of his skin.

Harry lifted his chin.

"I'll love you forever."

***

The bar was pretty quiet that afternoon.

All hands were on deck up at the Hall and the time just seemed to be dragging.

Louis’ mind was on what was happening up there, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

Lou called in.

“Can I grab a quick sandwich Louis, I have to go up to the hall in an hour or so and help with the hair and makeup.” She widened her eyes.

“Agghhhh, nervous.” She shrieked.

“Bet all the guests are dead posh.”

“Well Harry and his parents seem nice and Gemma so…” Louis shrugged, trying to sound casual but loving that they were talking about Harry, he just loved to think about him and talk about him.

“I need to get all of my swear words out now before I go. Find the inner lady inside of me, bugger, bollocks, twat, fuck, shite.”

Louis choked on his tonic water. “Get it all out now love.”

Before she left she messed about with his soft, freshly washed hair and gave him a messy, feathery swept fringe.

“You look shit hot babs.” She winked at him.

“Might meet the man of my dreams tonight, you never know who you are going to bump into.” He laughed and hugged her and she left for the Hall.

 

“Babe, popping down with my dad, Luca and Bella’s dad. So much makeup and hairspray going on up here, see you soon xxx”

Louis felt a frisson of excitement zip up his spine, he didn’t think he’d see Harry for the rest of the day so this was a nice surprise.

“Ok, can’t wait, see you soon xxx”

They all breezed in, Bella’s father and Ed went and sat down, Harry and Luca ordered the drinks.

“A whiskey and dry, two bottles of Corona and a pint of Black sheep for dad.”

Louis nods and gets their order together.

“The ladies getting pampered then?”

“Yeah, the whole house smells of nail polish and hair spray and mild panic everywhere, we needed to escape for a while.”

Luca grabs two of the drinks and walks away.

“Lovely to see you.” Harry mumbles.

“You too. Have fun tonight.”

Harry stops and stares at him for a few seconds. “I’ll try.”

They have secret little looks, the lip licking continues and Louis leans over the bar, reading the newspaper at the very spot Harry had fucked him that morning, stood in exactly the same way  and as Harry looked over, Louis saw him gasp into his drink and have to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, wide eyed, shaking his head.

They don’t stay too long, one drink and they are leaving but it was a lovely surprise to see him.

“Good luck tonight.” Louis shouted over as they get up to leave.

Harry winked at him. “Bye Lou.” and they are gone.

Half an hour after they left Louis got a call from Harry, his stomach flipped and he slipped away to answer.

“Hello?” His voice puzzled.

“Louis, it’s Harry, hope you don’t mind me calling but we are having a mini crisis. A couple of the bar attendants have been asked to leave, don’t quite know the full story but anyway, we are going to be understaffed and umm we wondered if you or umm Sarah could possibly come and work?”

Louis inhaled sharply. “Umm let me speak to them and get back to you, ok?.”

“Ok, thanks Lou.”

Louis guessed there were other people in the room with him, for how formal he was with him. Louis took Betty and Sarah into the kitchen and explained what was going on.

“Betty, could you possibly stay? Do you think you could both cope?”

They both excitedly agreed to it, glad that someone was there to come back and tell them all about it

Louis took a few deep breaths and phoned Harry back

“I’m coming if that’s ok?”

“That’s umm, that’s brilliant Lou, come to the back door, where you came after hospital, I’ll wait in there for you, take you where you need to go.” Harry sounded excited.

“What should I wear?”

“Black if you can, We have jackets but if you have black shirt and trousers that’d be great.”

“Ok, I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

Louis rooted through his wardrobe, he had both black trousers and shirt from when he graduated. He had a quick freshen up and slipped into them, the trousers a bit snug around his bum but they fit him well. He was so glad Lou had messed about with his hair, he fluffed it up a bit more, added a splash of cologne and grabbed his keys.

Sarah and Betty were so thrilled, smoothing his shirt down and messing with his hair.

“Have a great time, tell us all about it tomorrow.” Betty trilled.

“I will, I’ll be back by half eleven to..”

“Don’t you bother, we will be fine, we have told the hubby’s to come in and pick us up, stop worrying about us, we have the spare keys, you just stay until you need to.” Sarah shooed him out of the door.

Louis took a minute to compose himself. This was going to be so interesting and so bittersweet. Getting to see a piece of his life like this but also playing happy families with Bella.

Louis needed his armour on tonight.

“Just in the car, just about to leave.”

Louis was formal and to the point just in case anyone saw his phone.

The reply bubble appeared straight away.

“Ok, see you at the back door in 5 mins xxx.”

Louis drove with shaking knees, his belly in knots as he navigated the flow of traffic into the long driveway and then left the throng of people to go around the back.

He stretched up to look at his reflection in the rear view mirror, smoothing down his fringe and fluffing up the rest.

He could see Harry’s willowy figure in the doorway, he cut the engine and jumped out, striding towards him, more of him coming into focus. Black tuxedo, black fitted trousers and formal frilled front shirt with a bow tie. Louis’ steps faltered, slowing down so that he could absorb the sight before his eyes. He truly had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Harry was right this minute.

He’d stopped walking but he didn’t realise.

Harry cocked his head to one side.

“Lou?”

Louis’ eyes went wide and he began walking again. Slow steady steps for fear his legs would give way and he would be a pile of slobbering man on the floor.

“You ok? You look umm, like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Y-yeah sorry, umm, yeah.”

“Come with me we’ll get you a jacket.”

Harry took Louis’ elbow and guided him through the house.

“Parker, which is the dressing room for male waiting staff?”

“The west wing green room Sir.”

An elderly gent, stood in the great hallway replied to him.

Harry guided him up the stairs, down a corridor and into a bedroom kitted out with racks of black jackets and shirts.

Harry started looking through the racks, looking back at Louis and back to the racks. People were coming and going, taking hangers with their names on them and changing into the outfits.

Harry picked up two jackets and marched out of the room, past some velvet ropes to keep people out and dived into a room.

Flicking the light on it was another bedroom.

Harry crowded Louis up against the door.

“Do you know what you look like? Do you? Fuck, those trousers are like a second skin and fucking hell Lou, you just look stunning.”

Harry’s lips trailed along Louis’ jaw.

“Won’t you be missed love?”

“Fuck ‘em, they’ll have to wait.” Harry grumbled.

They kissed, their lips just melding as one, moving and tasting each other, tongues dancing together.

“I have the ugliest boner now you twat.” Louis hummed into Harry’s mouth.

“Same.” Harry pressed into Louis’ hip.

“You are insatiable.” Louis tutted, pushing his own back into Harry’s thigh.

“Come on I’m worried they’ll be looking for you.”

Harry huffed out a laugh.

“Come on then chicken.” He bent down and picked up a discarded cleaners bag. “Try this jacket on.”

Harry helped him on with it, trying to fasten his buttons and being all fingers and thumbs and Louis having to swat his hands away.

“I’ll do it H.” Louis rolled his knuckles down Harry’s front.

“You save your energy for dancing baby.”

Harry pulled a face at him and stood hip cocked, arms folded watching Louis fasten the jacket.

“Fuck, fits you like a glove. You’ve heard of hourglass yeah? You are hour and a bit glass.”

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2a6lgt1)

“You are gross.” Louis punched him affectionately.

“Will I do then for you posh buggers?”

“You look amazing, I just wanna do disgusting things to you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, preening at the attention.

Harry pulled him in again, squashed him so hard, gathering him in his arms and holding him so tight, Louis was breathless as they pulled apart.

“Good luck my darling.” Louis kissed along his jaw.

“Hope it all goes well for you.”

Harry patted him on the bum,

“Feel oddly grounded now that you are here, I was struggling earlier to be honest.”

Louis let his hand slip down the front of Harry’s trousers and give his bulge a good fondle.

Harry pursed his lips. “Determined to ruin these trousers aren’t you?” His voice low and gravelly.

“We need to go because I just wanna..” Louis hissed, pushing the heel of his hand against Harry’s erection.

Harry nodded. “You’re right, we better go.”

“Come on superstud, best get me working.”

Harry held his hand out for Louis to go first, as Louis went for the door handle, Harry pulled him back.

“One more minute kissing you, then I’ll let you go.”

**

Louis took trays of apéritifs around the guests. Champagne, Martinis, Gin and tonics..

The ladies were all in cocktail gowns, the men in their finest tuxedos.

Louis and Harry kept finding each other across the room, sly little looks and their secret signals.

Once dinner was called, Louis had to make sure wine glasses were filled, the right one for the right dish.

He got to serve Harry and his family, the tip of Harry’s finger brushing Louis’ leg as he leaned over to replenish their glasses.

As he moved down the table he could hear Harry and Gemma playing the wine tasting game. It made him feel all warm inside, thinking of the times they played in Louis’ old flat and back at the pub, laid in his bath. Good times.

After they had eaten the sumptuous meal, the waiting staff took glasses of champagne around for the toast, a gong was banged and Edward Styles got to his feet.

 

“Good evening Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen. I won’t keep you long, there is dancing and drinks to be had. But as you all know, the reason for this gathering tonight is to celebrate the engagement of Lady Arabella Lavinia Fortesque to my son, Viscount Harold Edward Styles.”

Polite clapping erupted around the dining room, a few whoops and hollers from Gemma and some of their cousins and the younger members of the family.

Harry was sat with his eyes on Louis.

The waiting staff had to wait until after the speech, before they worked the room again so Louis could just stand and observe.

“Thank you, thank you, most kind, the happy couple will be thrilled.

Anyway. Without further ado, I can now hereby announce, that the wedding will take place…”

He paused and his eyes swept the room.

“On October the twenty fourth, two thousand and fifteen, in the Summerhouse here at Standford."

Another round of applause rumbled around the room. Harry and Bella stood up and smiled for everyone and took the applause.Harry holding her hand. Louis felt the spikes in his heart. He turned away, knowing this was nothing this was just the start of it all.

Louis took the Port and brandy around after the meal. Harry had moved and was sat next to Luca, he’d taken off his tie and looked happy and relaxed chatting to his sister and her husband.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=263zc49)

“Port or brandy Sir?" Louis drawled in a fake posh accent.

Harry frowned.

"Heyyy, less of the formalities with me ok?"

Louis eyes darted to Gemma but she was looking at Luca.

Harry drew his eyebrows in and frowned at Louis.

Louis shrugged.

"So what do I call you?"

"Harry." He smiled "Or H."

Louis ducked his head smiling at his term of endearment for him.

"Port or brandy Harry?"

"Neither thank you, I already had too much wine."

He pulled a face at Louis. “Yikes.”

Louis shook his head and laughed, moving on with his drinks service.

Some of the guest moved outside to smoke and get fresh air.

The catering staff cleared the tables and the ballroom was opened up.

Harry disappeared and came back in a much more casual outfit, a black shirt opened low and a less formal black jacket.

Louis was once again dumbstruck at how beautiful he was.

The music started and everyone drifted into the ballroom.

Streamers and ribbons and beautifully decorated tables surrounded the circular dance floor.

Gemma grabbed Harry’s hand as Celebration by Kool and the gang started up, grooving their way to the dancefloor they smashed it.

Singing every word and dancing their arse off.

Louis was circulating, taking orders, but his eyes were firmly on Harry.

The DJ welcomed everyone to Harry and Bella’s party and then proceeded to bring it down, the lights changed from laser to soft and the song changed to, Wonderful tonight.

He called them to the dancefloor and they slow danced.

Louis’ mouth went so dry, his heart heavy in his chest. He’d give anything to be the one in his arms, to be slow dancing, wrapped in his embrace, his breath on his temple.

He turned away, shoulders dropping in a sigh, placing his drinks order on the table.

Feeling eyes burning into his back, compelled to turn around, Harry’s head over Bella’s shoulder, he’d clearly been willing Louis to look because when he did, Harry’s eyes softened from concern to affection. Just the slightest changes in his eyes but Louis could see it, feel it.

“And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight.”

Just the merest look, just a flash of intent and Louis knew the words Harry was muttering, were meant for him.

A glint of acknowledgement from Louis’ eyes then he turned back and carried on with his work.

Harry and Gemma were the life and soul of the party. Clearly used to being a double act they tore up the dance floor, dragging their mum up to dance, their father watching on amusedly.

Song after song they entertained the guests until they were both shattered and went back to the table.

Louis made his way over to take a drinks order from them.

“You two are like demons on that dance floor.”

Gemma laughed and rolled her eyes.

“He was always making me do dances with him in here when we were kids. I was dingbat enough to go along with it. Old habits die hard, kept us fit though.”

Harry slung his arm around Gemma’s shoulders.

“Don’t let her kid you Louis, she used to make me come and do dances with her, I could plie and arabesque like a beautiful elegant swan.”

“You were an ungainly oaf, who used to fall on your arse more than you were on your feet. Such a tit.”

Gemma mocked.

“Hey that’s no way for a Contessa to speak, I bet Luca’s family don’t hear you arsing it and titting it at their parties.”

His eyes flashed cheekily at Louis, who was loving this interaction, his face beaming with joy.

“Oh they are much more refined than this load of riff raff.” She giggled into Harry’s arm.

“Listen, just because you have this pretend title now, don’t think you can come back here lording it over us.”

Gemma slapped him. “You’re not too old to feel my foot up your arse lad.”

Louis spluttered.

“S-sorry, drinks?”

Gemma looked from Harry to Louis.

“What you having baby bro?”

“A shot of finest single malt for me please Louis..” Harry looked at Gemma to give her order.

“And a Vodka cranberry for me please.

Louis nodded and escaped to get their drinks.

He loved Gemma, loved her spark and energy. She was definitely on Louis’ humour wavelength.

He delivered their drinks, Gemma was now sat on Luca’s knee and Harry was sat with his in-laws to be.

Louis put his drink down surreptitiously and moved away without making eye contact but had a little look once he had moved off.

They were deep in discussion, Harry nodding seriously, Bella head bowed playing with her fingers.

Louis watched for a few seconds and then moved off, taking more orders and trying to keep busy.

He was floating around, looking to take more orders when he felt an arm on his elbow.

“Louis, I just need to borrow you for a minute,”

Harry sweeping him off towards the hallway.

“Just keep walking,” Harry commanded,

Louis did as he was told, Harry’s scent invading his nostrils, giving him shivers.

Harry guided him upstairs, down a corridor and into a door where he pressed up to him and kissed him hungrily.

“This is torture.” He murmured into Louis’ mouth.

“Want to touch you all the time, it was a bad idea but such a fucking great idea.”

Louis huffed a laugh. “You talk too fucking much.”

They kissed in the darkness of a bedroom, the music drifting up, the beat of the bass vibrating under their feet a little.

“I was jealous watching you dance.” Louis admitted.

“I know you were, I’m sorry.” Harry laid his forehead against Louis.

“Got to get used to it I suppose. The price I have to pay for loving a Viscount and that was brand new information to me, I didn’t know you were a bloody Viscount, what even is one anyway?”

“I don’t know, it’s the title that the eldest or only son of an Earl gets until…” Harry sighed and Louis pulled him in close.

“Don’t think about it love, not tonight, ok?”

Harry nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too, now come on, people will wonder where we are.”

“They won’t even notice we’re missing, one last kiss.”

Louis doesn’t really get a chance to speak to Harry again, he is in demand and it’s time for Louis to go.

He just wandered over to the crowd he is stood with and waves his goodbye.

Harry breaks off his conversation and strides over to him.

“Thanks so much for standing in at the last moment Louis, I don’t know what we would have done without you.” Harry puts his hand out to shake Louis’ hand but as Louis grasps it, Harry pulls him in for a brief hug.

“Lifesaver.” He breathes, eyes blazing at Louis, making sure he feels the love.

“Umm see you tomorrow for football.” Louis smiles.

“Yeah, sure, do you need a lift?”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m driving, giving a couple of the lads a lift.”

Harry nods. “Tomorrow then,”

Louis skimmed the group, lifting his hand up to wave at Gemma and Anne and then hurried off to his car and his bed.

**

“Tommo, Tommo, here, HERE, pass.”

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28uu2bn)

The rain held off for them just about as they played the Nags head in their first football match.

Gemma, Bella,  Luca, Zayn and a few of the villagers came to cheer them on.

Looking snazzy in their posh kits they start off well, getting the majority of the possession and more shots on goal but at half time it’s still goalless.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16h8dua)

A change of sub after the break and they seem just a bit quicker than their opponents.

A few set pieces at corners and some great passing and they seem to find their mojo.

A side footed slide into Louis’ path and it’s an easy tap in for him. One nil The Rose and Crown.

Louis ran around the pitch with his jersey over his head, ending with a sliding cheer on his knees.

The rest of the team piled on top of him, ruffling up his hair and patting him on the back.

The score stayed this way, finishing with a win for The Rose and Crown.

The atmosphere in the changing rooms was amazing.

“Why was he born so beautiful, why was he born at allll, he’s no fucking use to anyone he’s no fucking use at alll, he may be a joy to his mother, but he’s a pain in the arsehole to me” They sang to Louis as they all shared the huge communal shower.

Louis let his eyes drift over Harry, seeing his body, the body he knows so well, the body that he’s tasted every inch of.

Harry was slyly looking too.

Louis shuddered, made himself look away, it was far too risky to stare at him.

 

They quickly dressed and got back up to the bar to celebrate.

Louis went in with the man of the match cup and was waving it about singing.

Harry went over, lifted him up in a firemans lift and sat him on the bar.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention. Our genial host, Mr Louis Tomlinson.” The room erupted in a cheer at the mention of his name.

“Scored the winning goal and got man of the match so can we have three cheers. Hip hip HOORAY, Hip hip HOORAY HIP HIP HOORAYYYYY.”

The whole bar cheered and Louis sat there taking the applause, his grin so wide his eyes crinkled up almost closed.

They put on ‘We are the champions’ by Queen,  and everyone sang along.

Louis worked like a demon to fill everyones glasses, not stopping for breath until everyone was satisfied and drinking.

“TO US.” Louis toasted from behind the bar, holding up his glass of orange juice and downing it.

“TO US.” Everyone repeated

Gemma wandered over.

“Congratulations Louis.

Louis puffed out his chest with pride.“Thank you, loved it, love footy.”

“Yeah?” She questioned.

“Yep.” He nodded.

She leaned in closer. “Can I have a quick word?”

Louis looked at her, scanned her features. “Yeah.”

She walked towards the door and he followed, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

“You’ve not been here long have you?” She asked him, leaning against the wall in the fresh Cheshire air.

“No, just a few weeks now.” Louis feeling a bit rattled at her scrutiny.

“And do you like it?” Her stare was steady.

“Yep, love it.”

“And how long exactly have you been shagging my brother?”

**  
  
**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis just stared at Gemma.

Feeling like the ground was shaking beneath his feet, bile burning the back of his throat.

"Well?" Her face was unreadable.

"We umm we're not, it's, erm..”

The door opened and Harry walked out.

"What’re you two doing out here?”

Louis’ eyes flew to Harry, panic and fear etched on his features.

“I was just asking Louis how long you two have been shagging.”

Harry was silent. A million thoughts whizzing through his mind.

“Oh interesting, the pair of you tongue tied. I don’t know what the hell you are both playing at but you better bloody well start talking and fast.”

“Not here.” Harry sighed. “We are..it’s..it’s not what you think.”

Gemma scoffed out a humourless laugh. “Not what I think? I don’t know what the hell to think. Please don’t insult my intelligence by pretending it’s anything other than you cheating on Bella. A quick shag before the nuptials.”

“It’s not a quick shag.” Louis bit out. Gemma’s head snapped at his terse voice.

“But can we please talk about this properly? Not here, not now.”

“When then?” Gemma urged. “Because if I’ve noticed it..”

“Come down here tomorrow morning before opening.” Louis offered “We can talk upstairs.”

“I love him Gemma and he loves me.”  Harry’s voice firm and faultless.

Gemma’s eyes flicked between the two of them.

“Then what was Saturday night all about? Why are you marrying her?” Her voice clipped, her face confused.

The door opened and a group of people came out to smoke.

“Until tomorrow.” Louis nodded to them, the briefest of touches to Harry’s arm and he headed inside to do his job, his head completely fucked up.

Gemma and Harry followed soon after, finished off their drinks and leaving.Gemma glanced over and Harry pursed his lips in a doleful smile.

The rest of the evening dragged by slowly, Louis checking his phone constantly for a message but nothing came. His high from the match had been well and truly dampened down by all of this.

An hour before closing, his message arrived.

‘I’m so sorry, I understand if you want to walk away, you didn’t ask for this, please forgive me xxx’

Louis stared at the screen, he was giving him a get out, an exit. Louis’ chest swelled, he was going nowhere!

‘You don’t get rid of me that easily, I’m in it for the long haul!! Side by side, united we stand! Where are you now? xxx’

‘I don’t know what I have done to deserve you! Been out to dinner, Bella going back up with her parents in the morning for a few days, Gemma and I will come down after we see them off, about 9am, love you, missing you xxx’

‘Ok love, just as long as you are ok, get some sleep, love you too xxx’

Louis slept terribly. Too hot, too cold, nervous stomach and worrying for the both of them. What was Gemma going to do with this information? Was she going to expose Harry and stop the wedding?

Louis’ chest fluttered with panic, it was out of his hands but he knew Harry would be in a state and he would do everything he could to support his boy.

He gave up trying to sleep at 5am and got up and made tea. Picking up his phone, looking at all their shared photos, happily laid in Louis’ bed.

‘You know I love you and support you no matter what. Whatever today brings with Gemma, just know I am there for you, beside you, always and forever xxx’

Louis sniffed back a sob as he sent the text, needing to reassure him of his unwavering devotion come what may.

He didn’t expect a reply so the ping startled him.

‘Why are you up? I love you so much xxx’

'Haven't slept much, just want the morning to come and get it over with xxx'

‘I know love, me too! How are you both getting away this morning? What excuse have you made? xxx’

‘Sibling chats taking Mavis for a walk, she is a little superstar that dog xxx’

‘Ok, get back to sleep for a few hours, see you very soon, much love xxx’

Louis pulled Harry’s big comfy hoodie on that he had left for Louis to cuddle. He snuggled down on the sofa and breathed in his scent.

**

Showered, dressed against the chill of the morning and cups prepared, Louis paced about in his flat, feeling like he had a guillotine over his head.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=lxg1u)

He heard the crunch of the tyres and flicked the kettle before racing down the steps two at a time and opening the door.

They were both bundled up in warm clothing, Mavis in Gemma’s arms.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wmnmf6)

“Come on in.” Louis opened the door wide and let them both pass through, before following behind Gemma.

“Go sit in the living room. Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee please.” Gemma replied.

“Nothing for me.” Harry cleared his throat and sat down.

Louis messed about making coffee for Gemma and tea for himself and only as he carried the cups in did he see the tremor in his hands. He placed the cups down and reached into his jacket pocket and handed Harry a bottle of water and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled ruefully at him.

Gemma caught this interaction and pursed her lips.

“Ok, tell me everything.” Her eyes on Harry.

“I umm I never really thought about like getting married and kids and stuff, I just kind of got on with stuff but I always knew I was not attracted to girls.”

  
Gemma sipped at her drink, watching him carefully but saying nothing.

“Once we got dads diagnosis, he kind of hinted that we needed to put things in place for the succession.” He scrubbed his hand over his face.

“It made me face things, admit things to myself, that the silly kisses I’d shares with boys, meant more to me that the girlfriends I’d had growing up.”

He uncapped the water and took a drink.

Louis took comfort,  knowing he had read him right, knew he’d need water.

“I think I always knew but because of the title and stuff, I think I buried it deep inside of me. Mum had kept asking me about girlfriends and obviously, they wanted me to move in circles where I would meet debutantes and I just wasn’t interested in any of that and then Arabella’s name kept cropping up.”

He sighed deeply.

“I knew her obviously from the royal garden parties and get togethers. Knew she was painfully shy and looking to settle down. Mum and Dad suggested we all went and stayed up in Richmond with them for the weekend, take things slowly, just see how we got on. I agreed.”

 

Gemma sighed.

“But first I wanted to have a weekend to myself, be me, have a fling, do crazy things, smoke weed, get completely wasted and sleep with a man.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis.

“I told the folks I was going to London to a spa for the weekend, going to do yoga and meditate. Instead I drove to Manchester, found a shop and sat outside making a plan. I was going to buy vodka, drink some, go pick up a guy, buy a joint, take him back to my room, get high, sleep with him, get it all out of my system and then go home and be the dutiful son. But instead..”

He looked over at Louis and smiled, affection sparking in his eyes.

“Instead I met Louis.”

Gemma nodded at him to go on.

“He kind of saved me, took me back to his flat, made me tea and toast and offered for me to stay there for the weekend instead of in some hotel with some stranger and yes, before you say anything I know Louis was a stranger too but..but it didn’t feel like that.”

Gemma’s eyes swept to Louis, caught him giving Harry a fond smile.

“I didn’t tell him anything, he knew nothing about me only my first name and that I wasn’t out at home and that i had one weekend to escape and be me so he indulged me, dropped his assignment and gave me the weekend of my life.”

Louis’ heart soared.

“I left him broken and in bits on Monday morning, it was the hardest thing I had ever done. It made doing all the other shit so much easier because my heart was already in tatters. We left the next weekend to go up to Bella’s, I rode with her and chatted a bit but she was so shy. It took months of us visiting and her coming down until we finally sat down and said we would marry, she moved down here and that’s it.”

“So are you telling me, Louis getting this pub is a complete coincidence?”

Louis jumped up, Harrys straightened in his chair but they both replied at the same time.

“Yes.”

“It is honestly a coincidence, I worked in a bar in Manchester during Uni and the owner, Dave, he promoted me pretty quickly and once I graduated, I was still reeling a little from losing Harry and had kind of lost my way a little.” Louis’ dropped his head, remembering the pain of being in complete limbo, loving and losing all in one weekend.

“Dave owns several pubs and bars and as you know, Lenny who ran this place retired and Dave offered it to me, a complete coincidence but fate nonetheless.”

Harry smiled at that, they had spoken before how it was fated that they were to be together and timing and allsorts of things were on their side

“Louis was furious at me at first. Saw me with Bella and hated me. I talked to him and was honest and we kind of rekindled the love. It was always there, it never went away.”

Harry’s hand went to his chest subconsciously.

“Gem’s I can’t let Dad down now, he doesn’t have long left, I want to marry her, try and at least get her pregnant before he dies, give him some pleasure in his final months.”

Gemma shook her head.

“Ridiculous.”

“It’s NOT ridiculous, I am sacrificing my whole world to make Dad happy, can’t you see that, accept that?”

“Harry, you are just creating this whole false fairytale world that

is just based on lies.”

Gemma stood up and paced to the window.

“You are going to bring a child into the world and then what? Leave it and run away with Louis once you can’t take it anymore?” Her tone disbelieving.

“No! Louis and I have talked for hours, he knows the situation, knows I can’t do that. He is just going to be here for me.” Harry wailed.

“You can’t ask him to do that Haz, it’s not fair on either of you.” Gemma unbuttoned her coat and took it off, her cheeks pink now.

“I will be here for him no matter what.” Louis kept his tone calm and even.

“I love him, I will take any part of him I can. I know it’s unconventional but I have lost him once, I can’t do that again.”

Gemma inhaled deeply.

“Crazy.”

“Bella doesn’t love me, she is doing this to please her parents too. Arranged marriages happen all the time.”

“Oh Harry please, you have to see how destructive this is, how it’s surely going to end in tears.” Gemma’s voiced raised and angry now. “Fuck, to think I just presumed you were fooling around, silly me.”

“No one knows what life is going to throw at them, how many marriages end in divorce, in people being unfaithful. If we can make the best of all our worlds, make Bella happy giving her a child and a home and her horses and her parents seeing her settled. I will be the best Dad ever, look after them and keep them safe and then Louis and I keep each other sane, happy, contented in the ways that we do.”

Harry’s voice shaking with emotion.

“And you’d go along with this Louis?”

Louis kept his nerve and his eye contact with Gemma and nodded.

“Hundred percent. I’m not saying it will be easy, I have to watch him go home to her every night but yeah, I understand his situation and his plight and I will do everything I can to ease his burden and love him forever.”

“Don’t you want marriage, kids, stability?” Gemma shook her head in disbelief.

Louis blinked at her, his his heartbeat steady.

“I’d love them.”

Gemma quirked her eyebrow at him

“But I love Harry more.”

Gemma stared at him, Louis held her gaze, the seconds ticking by.

“Oh fuck!” She bowed her head and covered her eyes.

“I don’t know what to say or do.”

“Just do nothing Gems, put it in the back of your mind and do nothing.”

Harry stood up, feeling like they had found a chink in her armour, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“We are going to have such an unconventional life, I need you sis.”

Louis felt his emotions welling up, seeing Harry on his knees in front of his sister was just enough to tip him over. He dashed the tears away but Gemma saw him, pulling him forward into a three way hug.

“It’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, the most crackpot idea I have ever come across and I just want to slap you both really hard.” Gemma’s voice a rasping sob now.

“But I love you unconditionally Haz and if you love Louis, then I’ll support you both.”

They cling onto each other for a long time, sniffs and sobs emitting from them all.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Louis stands rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Lou, it’s fine, stay, we, we’re in this together, I have nothing to say that I don’t want you here for.”

Harry grabbed for his hand and hauled himself up, pulling him in for a hug.

“I love you so much.”

“Soppy fuckers.” Gemma mumbled dryly.

“If you’d have been a boy we’d have had none of this.” Harry howls.

“I wonder if the Lord Chancellor fancies updating the constitution laws and lets you take the title from me instead, I could see you and Luca living up at the house sis.”

Gemma rolls her eyes at Harry.

“Think Luca would quite like a British title to go with his Italian one.”

“You can have it, I don’t want it.” Harry groused.

“If I could I would Haz.” Gemma patted his shoulder and stood up.

“Suppose we should get back.” Her eyes swept to Mavis asleep in her box.

“She comes here a lot doesn’t she?” She shook her head and smiled.

Louis went down to the door with them.

“Text you later love.”

Harry turned and kissed him. “Ok, speak soon, love you and thanks for everything Lou.”

“Love you too.” Louis rubbed his hand over Harry’s warm coat.

**

Louis had quite a few of the gang in for lunch.

“Three ploughmans, two prawn salads on french, a BLT club, a tuna mayo on brown and crisps with them all please.” Perrie ordered.

Louis and Betty got their order together and got their lunches out to them.

“Training tomorrow boss.” Liam grinned.

“Need to keep your fitness up and keep our unbeaten record.”

Louis laughed. “Unbeaten record, I like that Li.”

His phone buzzed late into the afternoon.

‘Been up at The Christie with dad, he wasn’t feeling too good, just arrived back now, they think he has an infection of some kind, he is tucked up in bed, might see you later tonight. Just wanted to say, you standing up and saying those things to Gemma today, mean everything to me. I love you forever Louis xxx’

‘Oh no love, hope he’s ok, love you forever too, hopefully see you later xxx’

At 9.30pm Harry walked in with Gemma and Luca.  The back of Louis’ neck prickled, happy to see Harry, nervous to see Gemma.  
****

Luca and Harry ordered the drinks, Harry gazing at Louis as he prepared their order.

“How are you both this evening?” Louis bantered with them, casual chit chat like he does with all the punters.

“Just in for a quick one, Dad’s not so good but just needed an hour out.”

As they prepared to walk away, Harry’s eyes drifted to the toilet and widened in a signal to Louis. Louis dried his hands and made his way over to the Gents room.

Harry followed him in a minute later.

Louis pulled him in for a hug, relishing the feel of his boy in his arms. Overload of emotions, his smell invading his senses.

“Going to come down early in the morning, need you, need to be with you.”

Louis nodded, pulling him forward, needed to feel his lips, just for a few seconds.

“I’ll be up early, will be waiting.”

They heard the outer door opening and jumped apart, Harry diving into a stall and Louis thrusting his hands under the drier.

Gemma kept glancing over at Louis, watching him work, interact. She also watched Harry watching Louis, eyes sweeping between them both.

They left after one drink, Louis waving to all three of them, lingering on Harry of course.

 

Laid in bed much later, Louis chatting to Harry over text.  
****

‘Did Gemma whisper to you about me? God I’m so paranoid haha xxx’

‘She said, how hasn’t everyone noticed you two, you are so pathetic with each other!! xxx’

‘Oh! She is so badass, she scares the fuck outta me xxx’

‘She sniggered so don’t worry xxx Off to sleep because I want to be fresh as a daisy in the morning for my beautiful boyfriend xxx’

‘Ok love, sleep tight, see you soon, do you want me to have food ready? xxx’

‘Nope, just want you xxx’

‘Deal, night darling, love you xxx’

‘Love you too xxx’

**

The only time in Louis’ life that he has looked forward to an alarm was for Harry coming.

He was up and ready at the crack of dawn and heard his car arrive at 6.45am.

“Couldn’t wait any longer.” Harry barrelled his whole body into Louis, walking him up the stairs, lips attached, hands grabbing onto clothing.

“You should’ve just stayed in bed.”

“I was gonna but garage and unlocking the door, I need to get a key cut for you.”

Louis murmured into his mouth, nipping at his full, ripe bottom lip and then sucking him in for a deep kiss full of intent.

“Bed now, want you in me.” Harry begged.

Mavis yapped and they both looked down at her and laughed.

“Go night night’s Mave.” Harry pointed over to her box, she trotted happily and jumped in.

“What the hell??? How did you just do that?”

“We say that to her at home and she knows to go to bed.”

“Dog whisperer.” Louis cackled. “Now where were we again?”

“Umm, think I said something about you fucking me good Mr Tomlinson.”

“I think I can manage that.” Louis gripped his t shirt and pulled it over his head. His smooth, ripped body always breathtaking to Louis, letting his fingers trail over his chest, brushing his nipples making Harry hiss.

“We aren’t even off the stairs yet.” Harry chuckled. "And you're manhandling me."

"You started it sunshine." Louis lips on Harry's neck, stopping himself from sucking too hard so he didn't leave marks.

"Coming here is my little sanctuary." Harry inhaled sharply at Louis sucking on his nipples, pulling at his bud with his teeth and sliding them off.

"Oh I'll sanctuary you good and proper my darling." Louis’ tongue trailed down Harry’s chest.

“Ohhh dirty talk, I love it.” Harry growled, picking Louis up and carrying him to the bedroom.

“Brute!”

“You love it.” Harry drawled, pulling Louis’ sweatshirt over his head. “And I believe you are commando in those shorts am I right?”

“You are indeed correct.”

“Good, I like stealth attacks.” And with that Harry slid his hand straight into Louis’s shorts, cupping his balls and and swooping down to kiss him.

“God I love your body.” Harry attached his lips to Louis neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin below his jaw, still fondling his balls, making Louis moan at the sweet sensations.

“You like that babe? God Lou everytime I see you I just want to touch you and kiss you and It’s so hard to keep my hands off of you.”

Louis reveled in the attention and the heavenly buzz of arousal sweeping through his body.

“Same.” He gulped as Harry’s hand continued to glide up over his balls and onto his rock hard cock.

“Just wanted to do this to you, been thinking about it all night.”

Harry dived down and swallowed Louis’ dick in one swift move.

Making the filthiest of noises as he slurped him down, one hand holding his base, the other massaging his balls still.

“So fucking good,” Harry admired the wet shiny head as he popped off, pumping his hand and swallowing him back down.

“H, H I wo-won’t last long, y-ou and your mouth, fuck, oh baby.”

Harry brought his mouth off again.

“Want you to come, then I want you in me for hours.”

Louis groaned, throwing his hand over his eyes.

“I love you.”

Harry hummed around him, greedily sucking on his dick, working hard at him, feeling Louis’ stomach muscles contracting as his body climbed to orgasm. Harry was relentless, swallowing and sucking, his tongue rippling expertly, creating divine sensations for Louis.

“Harry, close.”

Harry worked like a demon, his jaw burning but he wouldn’t stop, until he felt Louis swell, felt his whole body tense and then the hot spurts hit his throat. Louis was loud, so very loud crying Harry’s name as Harry pulled off, breathless and knackered from exertion.

Louis pulled him up, wanting to kiss him, taste himself on Harry’s lips.

“Fuck you are so good at that love.”

Harry, laughed a breathless chuckle.

“I had a great teacher.”

"Strangle me with your thighs Harry and choke me with your dick, please."

Harry quirked his eyebrow at him.

"You serious?"

"Deadly."

Harry ended up sat on Louis' chest, leant forward taking his weight on the headboard, sliding his cock down Louis' throat.

Louis wrapped his tongue around the underside, the weight and taste on his tongue and the smell of Harry's groin filling his senses, making him shudder and groan.

"Ok?" Harry stuttered out as his hips slid forward, his cock disappearing down Louis' throat.

"Mmm." Louis nodded, opening his mouth, letting Harry see the delicious sight.

"I'm not going to come, you are going to make me come untouched." Harry instructed.

Louis looked up at him, waggled his eyebrows. Reaching up and sliding Harry's cock out, skimmed along his lips making Harry shudder.

"You can have both you know?"

Harry grinned down at him.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world."

Louis swallowed him down, made quick work of him, Harry's hips sliding forward stuffing Louis' mouth with hot hard cock until Harry was spilling over his tongue and lips.

"See, you even provide breakfast." Louis chuckled.

"You're shocking."

"You love me." Louis reached up, pulling him down to kiss him. Harry shuffled back and complied. Feeling Louis' dick twitch at the contact.

"Ohhh I can feel Louis junior perking up."

"Your taste is still on my tongue and your smell in my head and you're looking down at me with those eyes and I'm fucking gone for you H."

Harry stared down at Louis, the planes of his face etched in the morning shadows filtering into the bedroom. His straight nose, high cheekbones and sharp jawline making Harry's breath hitch.

"How did I get this lucky?"

Louis swallowed and pursed his lips in a tight smile.

"I'm the lucky one."

Harry gently kissed his face, the tip of his nose, his jaw, his eyelids.

"No place I'd rather be." Louis rasped, his voice thick with emotion.

They kissed languidly, both of them so skilled with their mouths.

"Wish I could make time stand still and keep you here forever." Louis sighed.

"Imagine though, we'd never get anything done, if we were together like a regular couple." Harry grinned manically.  "We'd have no hobbies except making out, having lots of sex and touching each other."

"We'd have a no clothes rule so that I could watch you walk around naked all day." Louis joined in.

"Naked cooking, naked laundry, naked FIFA."

"Visitors would have to give three days notice." Harry laughed heartily. "Make sure they weren't walking in on us."

"I don't think your sister would adhere to that H, she's badass love."

"You were scared of her wasn't you?" Harry teased.

"No I was not it's not like umm she's like.."

"Aww baby, you're so cute." Harry whined, puckering up his lips and raining tiny kisses all over Louis' face.

"Stop it you menace, bloody pest, big giant oaf get off." Louis pretended to push at Harry.

"You were amazing." Harry stopped and stared down sincerely at Louis.

"I was so proud of you Lou."

Louis blushed, lowering his lashes.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted marriage and kids but that you wanted me more?"

Louis swept his eyes up, taking in the sight of his boy and his wide questioning green eyes.

"I meant every single word."

Harry wrapped Louis up in his arms.

"Fuck me."

Louis shuddered at his deep velvet voice.

"With pleasure."

Louis rolled him over, settling half laid over Harry, trailing his fingers down his other side.

"Going to make sweet love to you."

Harry smiled lazily.

"My boyfriend is such a romantic."

"Your boyfriend is also fucking whipped for you."

"That's good because I'm whipped for him."

Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' semi interested cock.

"Know that I love you." He directed his words at the rapidly expanding cock.

"But I'm going to make you work, you are going to need a little rest by the time I'm done with you."

Louis spluttered out a laugh.

"You dick exploiter."

"Just yours though, only yours."

Louis' stomach clenched at the thought of Harry like this with someone else.

"Always be my baby."

Louis reached into the drawer, extracting the supplies they'd need.

"Onto your belly H."

Harry's eyes sparked excitement at him, making Louis' chest flutter.

He looked down at him, broad shoulders to tapered lean hips, small swell of his bum with the straight sturdy sweep of his thighs.

"Perfect."

Louis ran his hands over Harry's bum, soft and tight.

"Legs open."

Harry complied, sighing at Louis' touch.

Louis sucked on Harry's bum cheek, entering him with his fingers, watching him grind against the mattress as Louis works his magic.

"Such a cute little arse H."

Harry hissed as Louis grazed over his prostate.

"I'm ready." Harry's voice slow and affected.

Louis withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the already soiled sheets, ripped the condom packet and prepped himself.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

Louis draped himself over Harry’s back, maneuvering him with his hips and thighs and entered him smoothly, making Harry moan at the fullness and stretch and Louis inhale at the heat and tightness enveloping his cock.

“Balls deep in a Viscount.”

“You’re such a twat.” Harry sniggered into the pillow.

Louis ground his hips, hitching Harry’s bum up a bit to get the angle right.

Circling and swivelling. Harry’s breathing was erratic, panting and blowing as Louis upped his pace.

Louis’ teeth grazed down Harry’s shoulder, having to hold himself back from sucking hard and leaving his mark.

They moved around the bedroom, Louis’ stamina astounding as he rocks and pounds into Harry, making him sweat, his hair damp and curly and his face flushed with desire.

“Fuck Lou, so good.” Harry heaved out laboured breaths.

Louis was sat on the chair with Harry reverse straddling him, Louis pumping his hips up to meet Harry’s bouncing bum.

“What a fucking sight.” Louis gripped Harry’s hips determining the angle and making Harry’s legs quiver.

“I can’t Lou, fuck, so good.” The trickles of sweat starting to fall down Harry’s back.

Louis stood and folded him over the end of the bed, Harry’s shoulders much lower than his bum. Louis pumped away, flipping his hips this way and that until Harry wailed so loud that Louis knew he was close. Holding him still he snapped away, every thrust bringing the most lewd noises from Harry’s lips until he felt that split second of rigidness before Harry came all over himself and the bed.

Louis stopped, so close to coming himself.

Harry collapsed forward, his body heaving.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Louis growled moving Harry over so he could lay with him, hold him whilst he recovered. Harry the little spoon.

Harry gripped his hand and held it over his chest.

Louis rubbed his dick up and down Harry’s bum, until he shifted and slowly entered him again.

Harry shuddered, still reeling from his orgasm, Louis’ hardness brushing over his sensitive body. Louis just slowly rocked into him, awakening all those sweet sensitive spots. Harry clenching his muscles making Louis grunt and Harry rumble triumphantly.

“Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?” Louis hummed against Harry’s back, slow gentle slides into his body.

“Can I lay by your side? Next to you.” Louis’ voice cracking with quiet emotion.

“And make sure you’re alright, I’ll take care of you.”

Harry reached over his shoulder, searching Louis’ mouth.

“Kiss me.”

Louis pulled out and rolled Harry onto his back, settling between his legs he looked down at him.

“Stunning.” He breathed, fusing their bodies again as he kissed him tenderly.

They laid in each others arms for the next half hour, both contented to be just with each other.

Louis slow burn thrusts just enough to keep them both ticking over nicely but enjoying the closeness more than anything.

“Don’t mean to be a pain but what time do you have to be back home?”

Louis raked his hand through Harry’s messy hair.

“Half nine or there abouts.”

Louis nodded, looked at his watch, nearly half eight now, one more hour with him.

“I wanna make you come again now, watch your sweet face fall apart and then I want to hold you through it, feel your body thrumming and then come down.”

Harry gazed up at him in wonderment.

“My winding wheel.”

“Huh?” Louis puzzled.

“Never mind, I’ll tell you another time.”

Louis kept his word, brought Harry to a sweet and powerful orgasm and held him in his arms until the trembling calmed and a satisfied glow settled over them both.

Louis washed him tenderly in the shower, careful not to wet his hair.

Dressing together in the bedroom, eyes raking over each other, appreciating what they have.

Neither was expecting the sharp rap on the door.

Louis eyes widened in shock.

“Shhh, stay in here.” He instructed as he pulled on shorts but no time for a top as the knocking was insistent.

Louis turned the key and opened the door a small crack.

“Is he here.” Gemma bit out, her face white, her breathing erratic.

Louis’ eyes flew to the car behind her, Zayn at the wheel, his face a determined mask.

“LOUIS.” She barked at him.

Louis heard Harry’s footsteps behind him and pulled the door wider, Harry hurriedly pulling on his boots.

“It’s dad.” She bawled. “We have to hurry.”

**

It was a small village, everyone gossiped.

The worst thing was, the pub was the natural hub for gossip-mongers to congregate.

A lot of people saw the ambulance racing through the village but no one knew its passenger, well no one but Louis.

 

He’d constantly checked his phone after Harry had scooped up Mavis and rushed out to the car, leaving Louis feeling helpless.

The hours had rolled by without a word from anyone, no one from the house had been in for lunch and the whole place had a feeling of limbo.

“I heard someone fell from a horse.” Denise from the shop prattled on.

“I heard it was a heart attack.” Some other busy body blathered.

Everyone else had their input to the theories and Louis just wanted to scream at

them to shut up, but he couldn’t.

Eventually though, the fact that it was Lord Styles started to filter through. Slowly the press got a hold of the story and online news agencies began to carry the story that the Earl of Stanford was indeed rushed to hospital critically ill from his home in Cheshire.

The villagers started to congregate, putting the evening news on in the bar and checking their phones for news.

Louis had still heard nothing from Harry, he had an icy unease running through his body and couldn’t wait to just hear from Harry, to know he was ok.

The news came via an official statement. The Earl of Stanford, Lord Edward Styles had died in hospital earlier that day. Louis felt his heart crumble into a million pieces for his poor wonderful boy who did not deserve this to happen to him. He wandered down into the cellar and tried to type out a message but what do you say except sorry?

‘I just heard the news, I am so devastated for you Harry, know that I love you and I’m here for you always L xxx’

He dashed away the tears and stayed down there to compose himself for the throng of people upstairs.

The mood was sombre, Louis opened a bottle of whiskey and gave everyone a shot on him, raising their glass to Ed, a fine man. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

A text came through just before closing.

‘I’m at the back door, can you let me in please.’

Louis rushed there, pulling him in and guiding him upstairs.

He looked numb. His face ashen.

"I’m so sorry Harry.” He breathed into his hair as he hugged him tight.

“Go upstairs I’ll leave all the cleaning, be up as soon as I walk Sarah home. Make some tea, I won’t be long.”

Harry was on autopilot, just stiffly walked up as Louis watched on.

Louis practically pushed people out of the door, telling Sarah he had a migraine, walking her home as soon as he could and rushing up to the flat to comfort Harry.

He found him curled up on the sofa, a blanket over him, laid staring into space.

Louis peeled the blanket back and slotted himself next to Harry, sliding his arms around him and just holding him tight.

“I’m so sorry love, so sorry.”  Louis’ eyes prickled with unshed tears. Harry was so rigid, so detached, Louis wasn’t used to him like this, his heart was breaking for his boy.

Harry stayed silent, his lifeless eyes bore into Louis’ soul.

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally spoke.

“I can’t believe I’ll never see him again.” He choked.

Louis allowed his tears to spill over too.

“I’m so sorry H, I wish I could take away your pain, me have the pain instead, I’d do anything to ease your suffering.”

It took every ounce of willpower not to run and get every blanket he owned and wrap Harry up tight in a protective ball and never let him go.

Harry finally let his arms relax around Louis, they just laid for a long time, Harry’s tears pretty much constant.

"Have you eaten? Had a drink?” Louis asked in the wee small hours of the night.

Harry shook his head.

“I umm, no we erm, we took Mum home and the doctor came and gave her a shot of sedative, she’ll be out cold for hours and hours. Needed to get out of the house, I couldn’t..I can’t face..”

“It’s ok, it’s fine, does Gemma know you’re here?” Louis checked.

Harry nodded.

“Ok, just umm do you want to go to bed, try and get some rest love.”

Harry let Louis lead him into the bedroom.

Luckily he’d been up and changed their messy sheets from earlier that morning and it was fresh and clean.

They laid in each others arms, safe and comfortable, Harry quiet and still, sobbing back the odd tear but in the shadows of the bedroom, Louis could see his eyes were staring and remote. He just wanted to comfort him.

Just before dawn he got up.

“Where are you going love?”

“Wee.” He murmured.

Louis watched him go, shoulders stooped, slow sad gait to his walk.

He gave him a minute and then followed him out into the hallway.

“Can I make you a cuppa or something?”

He heard him clear his throat. “Ok, yeah.”

Louis felt a pang in his heart, felt like he was doing something useful.

He busied himself in the kitchen and felt Harry loitering near the door.

Hr turned.

“You wanna stay up or take it back to bed?”

“I umm, stay up I think?”

Louis carried both mugs into the living room and settled them down on the little table.

“Do you want to talk? Or..”

“He won’t have known a thing, he had a massive brain haemorrhage in his sleep. His arteries were weak from the treatment, a side effect.” He covered his face with his hands.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone so soon and I never got to say goodbye.”

Louis knelt in front of him, holding his outer thighs.

“I’m so sorry baby, so sorry.” As Harry’s tears flowed once again, Harry sliding down onto the floor to let Louis hold him.

They stayed there a while, Louis never letting him go, whispering soothing words into his hair as he sobbed and then quietened.

“I need to go, I need to be doing things.”

“There won’t be a lot you can do today Harry, give yourself some time..”

“No there’s lots I can do, I just, I need to go home, sort things out.”

“Can I do anything?”

Harry took Louis’ face in his hands.

“Just wait here for me, just, just wait for me.”

“You can come here anytime you want, I will get you the second set of keys now, just let yourself in even if it’s the middle of the night, just come when you want.”

“I love you, don’t know what I’d do without you.” Harry’s voice cracked with emotion, the dark circles under his eyes making him look exhausted and pale.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that because you never have to be without me ok?”

Harry nodded.

“Things to do, must go Lou.”

“Please just have something to eat for me, please.”

“I’ll have something up home.” Harry lifted his hand to brush Louis’ hair back from his forehead.

Louis walked him downstairs, removed the spare key from the huge bunch and made him put it safely with his other keys.

“Let me know how you are H, I’ll be thinking of you.”

Harry nodded. “I will but don’t worry about me I’ll be fine.” He leaned forward and kissed Louis, laying his head against his for a few seconds then pulling his coat closer around himself and unlocking the door.

Louis let him out, a dry brush to his lips and he was gone.

The bar needed completely cleaning and Louis was quite thankful that he had something to occupy his mind. He was just about ready to open when his phone buzzed.

‘Louis, this is Gemma, I have tried texting H but he’s not responding, is he ok? Is he coming up home?’

Louis read the text over and over.

‘He went home two hours ago???? Is he not there?’

His phone rang.

“He’s not been here since last night, what did he say Louis?”

Louis closed his eyes, cold fear settling into his bones.

“He said he had to go, had things he needed to do.”

“What things?”

Louis’ voice barked out.

“I didn’t want to push him, ask him what things, I just thought...I thought he meant organising the funeral and things like that, I didn’t ask, I didn’t bloody ask.” Louis’ voice hitching in a sob.

“Where could he be? We need to find him.”

“I’ll get Zayn and the boys out looking, you stay there though incase he comes back.”

“Please if you hear from him Gemma, please tell me, I beg you.”

“I will.” she promised.

Louis clicked out of the conversation and immediately dialled Harry’s number, it went straight to voicemail.

“H it’s me, please love I am so worried about you, we all are. Where are you? Just text me if you don’t want to talk, I need to know you are alright.”

He then sent a string of texts, hoping they were alerting him.

‘H Please’

‘Just let me know you are ok’

‘We are all out of our minds with worry’

‘Just text’

‘Please love, let me know you are ok’

‘I love you’

He dropped his phone onto the bar and buried his face in his hands.

Wishing he could go back in time, stop him leaving or go with him.

Terrible scenarios crippling his brain, too tired to drive, too emotional to concentrate, what if something had happened.

His phone buzzed.

He reached for it, heart galloping out of his chest.

‘I’m fine, stop worrying, been up on the moors, screaming my lungs out to no one. Got one last thing to do, please don’t worry about me. I’ll be back tonight and will come to yours.’

Louis clicked to call him but it went to voicemail again but he was ok, well as ok as a bereaved son could be.

He called Gemma.

“He just texted me, he says he is ok and that he has been on the moors.”

“The moors?” Her voice is strained. “Shit Louis what’s he doing up there?”

Louis took a shaky breath.

“Screaming he said.”

“Where is he now?”

“He said he had one more thing to do and then he was coming back to mine.”

“One more thing, shit. What one more thing does he have to do? Hell, I’m so worried and so bloody angry at him. Well I’m going to tell mum that he eventually fell asleep in your flat so that she doesn’t worry but she is still out cold from the sedative.”

“He wouldn’t tell me what , I have no idea but he promised he was ok and that he was coming back, we have to trust him to do whatever it is he needs to do.. Try not to be angry at him Gemma, he’s so bereft, he’s not hurting us on purpose.”

She sighed. “You’re ok you know that?”

Louis felt a little stab to the chest.

“I love him.”

“I know you do.” Her voice gentle.

“I’ll let you know the minute I hear from him and if you’d do the same for me?”

**

The bar was busy, people wanting to congregate and talk.

The newspapers and TV news were all running stories.

Louis tried to keep his mind occupied, tried to focus but his concentration was on the phone in his pocket.

He kept randomly sending texts but had heard nothing back.

At 8.30 his phone rang, he dropped everything and rushed to his stairs to answer in private.

“Harry, thank god, are you ok?”

He could hear him crying down the phone.

“Harry, speak to me, where are you, let me come and get you.”

“I...ve d-one it.”

“Done, what? Harry speak to me, what have you done?”

“He’s j-just thrown me o-out.”

“Who’s just thrown you out, Harry you aren’t making sense, where are you?”

“Bella’s dad, he, he called me all these n-ames and threw me out.”

Louis sank down on the stairs.

“You’ve been up to see Bella?” His heart thudding wildly.

“Y-es. They k-now everything.” His words stammering out between sobs and hiccups.

“Where are you?”

“Umm I’m erm, driving towards, umm Leeds, umm be a few h-hours.”

“Harry, you are in no fit state to drive, pull over, let us come for you, you’ve had no sleep, darling please.”

“I’m o-k, I’ll be t-there soon.I love y-ou.”

“I love you too, so much.”

Harry clicked out and Louis sat looking at his phone.

He’d been to Bella’s, told her everything. Louis head was reeling.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves in his stomach and rang Gemma.

"He's on his way back."

"Where is he Louis?" Gemma's voice sounded relieved with a hint of annoyance.

"He's been up to see Bella, her father just threw him out so just umm just be prepared, he knows everything."

Gemma was silent for a few seconds and then breathed out a slow steadying breath.

"Good." She declared.

"He couldn't have kept that up throughout the funeral. Good, I'm glad."

Louis felt his emotions overspill again.

"He's so brave Gemma, facing that alone, I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah, me too, I just want him back." She sniffed.

"I'll call you, I think he's coming here first."

"Ok. Thanks Louis."

**

The car pulled up just before midnight. Louis was sat on the stairs waiting.

He rushed out, pulling an exhausted Harry out of the car, into his arms.

“Don’t ever do that to again, please, I have been so scared, don’t ever do anything alone ever again. I’m here for you, I love you.”

Louis and Harry stood crying together in the middle of the carpark, the rain starting to fall but they didn’t notice.

Louis got him inside and called Gemma.

“He’s here, exhausted, we will both come up in the morning, is that ok?”

She agreed.

Louis went and ran a bath for them both.

Laid with candles and soothing salts they just relaxed and relished being together.

“Was it horrible?” Louis broached the subject of Harry going up to see the Fortescue's.

“Her dad was pretty angry, Bella was calm, she got a bit upset but she was ok, in another life maybe?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Maybe yeah.”

He washed Harry with tender, gentle hands, soothing away the knots in his back from all the driving.

“Why today?” Louis probed him gently.

Harry stayed quiet a few beats. “I realised last night that the only person that can get me through this funeral is you. How can I face this without you by my side as my rock, my everything.”

“Y-ou want me to attend the funeral with you?”

Harry craned his neck to look around at Louis.

“Will you?”

“Will it be ok with the family? Your mum?”

“You are my family too.”

Louis’ heart leapt. “Of course I will come with you.”

Harry told him the whole story of his day, that he had driven up to Saddleworth moor and walked for a while, crying and thinking and shouting his lungs out, releasing some rage and anxiety.

“I wish you had taken me with you, It was so worrying not knowing where you were.”

“I got all my rage out up on the moors and then calmly drove up to North Yorkshire. Her Dad was livid, her mum was weepy but Bella was lovely to be honest.”

“You were so brave doing that alone.”

“I knew I had to if I wanted you with me, next to me, in my life.”

 

They got out of the bath and curled up in bed together.

“Can I at least go make you some hot chocolate or toast or something?”

Harry shook his head.

“Just need to sleep Lou.”

And he did, he was away in seconds, Louis watching him, watching his chest rise and fall, his lips blow out soft puffs, his eyelids fluttering and Louis knew that he had never ever felt this much love for someone in his whole life. This bundle of skin and bone, nerve and fibre was his whole world and he never ever wanted to let him go.

**

Telling Anne was nerve wracking. They drove up early the next morning and found them all sat in the kitchen.

Bella’s father had already phoned to arrange for Bella’s horses to be returned and Gemma had gently explained that the wedding had been called off. The rest she left for Harry to explain.

Harry sat with his mum and confessed about Louis, told her the whole story about wanting to keep the title in the Styles bloodline for his dad and that he was willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of pleasing his father.

His mum was shocked but once she saw just how devoted they were to each other, she couldn’t be angry at him, couldn’t hold a grudge, it was too late for that.

“I can’t believe you did that Harry.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“Are you in love with Louis?” Her eyes switched between the two of them.

“Completely in love with him.” Harry’s face sincere and true.

“And Louis, do you love my son?”

Louis stood up and approached her, getting down on his knees next to Harry.

“Forever, I’ll love him and look after him forever.”

Anne nodded at the pair of them.

“Are you planning to approach the Lord Chancellor to see if the estate remains intact with you both? Are you planning to marry?”

Harry and Louis looked at each other, affection pouring from their eyes.

“Yes.” They both said in unison, falling into a hug and the tears flowing again.

“I’d, umm I’d be happy for Gemma and Luca to take over here, I just want my life with Louis if that’s possible?”

“Big changes ahead then?” Anne was thoughtful but seemed to accept everything.

Harry held her hand. “Are you angry with me Mum?”

Anne looked at her son, brushing his hair from his forehead. “I understand why you did it, but you didn’t need to sacrifice yourself like that.”

“I just wanted to make Dad happy.”

She reached out, smoothing his hair. “I know love, you’ve got a good heart.”

**

Harry moved into the pub a week after Ed’s death. He stayed at home and had family time with his mum and sister, but his future was with Louis.

“Make yourself useful and put the kettle on for the brewery men” Louis coached him early one Friday morning when Harry was desperately trying to keep Louis in bed late.

“I’ll go do all the hard work, you just be practical dear.” Louis batted his eyelashes at his smirking boyfriend.

“I’ve got something that will shut that smart mouth of your up.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and wrapped it around his dick.

“Ughhhhh I hate you.” Louis groaned and gave him a good hard squeeze, making Harry suck in breath through his teeth.

“Go make tea you pest.”

They were the perfect match

**

Ed’s funeral was a sombre day, the whole of Chester Cathedral was packed out, mourners coming from far and wide.

Harry had stayed up at the house the night before. Louis having a very busy pub to deal with spent his first night alone since Harry had moved in the week before, it felt lonely.

‘Missing you xxx’ Louis had texted as he got into bed, swapping his pillow for Harry’s so he could smell him as he drifted off.

Louis had permission to close the pub, the day of the funeral as a mark of respect to Ed.

He drove up to the house early and was instructed up the stairs to Harry’s room by Leigh-Anne.

He found Harry sat on his bed, head in his hands, shaking and crying.

“I don’t know how I am going to get through today.

“We’ll do it together, I’m right here H, always will be.”

Louis wiped Harry’s tears and tied his tie for him, admiring his handsome boy in his black suit and crisp white shirt.

In the Cathedral, Harry and Gemma sat either side of Anne, with Luca next to Gemma and Louis next to Harry. Two boys, side by side, heads bowed, hands entwined, souls united.

Of course this was the first public outing for Louis and Harry and the press were always going to be there covering the funeral of an Earl. An awful lot of positive press came with some negative undertones here and there but on the whole, people were supportive of them.

They all went back to the Hall for tea and reminiscing. Many anecdotes shared, tears and laughter and everyone could see the wonderful legacy that Ed left to the world, two wonderful, bright, intelligent, thoughtful children and their supportive, loving partners.

Louis opened the bar at 8pm, it was packed. They put on Ed’s favourite songs and sang their hearts out, a more uplifting end to what had been a sombre day. They gave him a good old send off.

**

Bella got her horses back, Liam took them up there in the horse box and ended up staying a while, helping to settle them back in. Of course Liam had always been in love with Bella and he helped her get over her humiliating breakup and proposed to her within weeks. Her father relented and let her marry a commoner.

**

Harry's inheritance after his father's death was substantial, they decided to put it to good use and secure both of their futures. After making Dave an offer he couldn’t refuse, they became the proud owners of the Rose and Crown, with plans to extend and do more food, Harry being completely in charge of this part of the business.

**

One year later

Two extremely tanned boys laid side by side in the Tuscan sunshine, identical titanium rings on their fingers and complimentary brand new tattoos, a celebration of their love.

Harry always wanted a winding wheel for Louis and Louis wanted a sextant to guide them both. It was their presents to each other.

They'd had a simple ceremony at the local church followed by a reception friends and family up at the Hall. They were the most beautiful grooms anyone had ever seen.

“Maybe we could come and live here permanently.” Louis pondered, squinting his eyes up at the cloudless sky.

“Think I could quite get used to this.” He grinned, lifting his cocktail up and sucking from the straw.

Harry eyed the action, Louis’ lips around the straw, hollowed out cheeks and smacking noise as he finished. Louis knew he was watching his every move and exaggerated it even more.

“Hey, I’ve had that beautiful kitchen built at home, I _WILL_ become a gourmet pub chef if it kills me.” Harry huffed in pretend annoyance.

“Yeah but lets just pretend that we live here, just for a bit longer. Isn’t that what honeymoons are all about?” Louis sighed.

“No my darling husband, that is _NOT_ what honeymoons are all about, this is what honeymoons are all about.”

 

And with that, Harry, gave Louis, a leisurely blow job by their pool, at his sisters old house.

Gemma and Luca had become the new Lord and Lady of the estate, It had taken some time to get everything in place. Luca’s family giving their blessing for him to move to England and take up full duties after The Lord Chancellors offices allowed the eldest child to carry the title. Everyone was happy. Anne also stayed on living at the house, she was a patron of many charities and was in demand for public appearances.

“Nice that we can come here anytime though.” Harry slurped as he pulled off and admired his handiwork and his husbands pretty cock.

“As a chef, I think it is really rude of you to speak with your mouth full.” Louis admonished.

“Now please, continue.”

So Harry did.

**

They returned to their life in a small Cheshire village, serving pints and pub grub and they couldn’t be any happier, or so they thought.

The icing on the cake was eighteen months later when Teddie Styles-Tomlinson was born. Seven pounds of perfection. Her daddy and Papa cried so many happy tears, bringing her home in her car seat and gazing at her for hours.

The Rose and Crown became a family home.

 ****  


**************************************************

 

Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it, please come and tell me[ Tommosgun](tommosgun.tumblr.com) or feedback here. 

If you have tumblr here is a[ post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/115124909322/can-i-lay-by-your-side-59538-words-by), thank you x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A just want to say a huge thank you to the people who have helped me with this story  
> [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/), who has been an absolute diamond, helping me with ideas and corrections every step of the way with everything.  
> [Vikki](http://larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/), who has also been an angel, reading and correcting, huge hugs to her.  
> [Nina](http://larry-newbie.tumblr.com/), who kicked my arse good and proper, let me use her amazing manip and helped me so much.  
> [Anna](http://buscandoelparaiso.tumblr.com/), for her Italian Count and Contessa help and for Luca's amazing name 
> 
> To every single person who has read it, thank you so very much xx
> 
> I have no idea about the British monarchy, it is truly all made up so there may well be errors.
> 
> There is a [Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/tommosgun/playlist/0VKjdOUvNlO0X1kMhvIZqb)
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU x


End file.
